Doble Vida
by j.sakuraplatina
Summary: Líderes de las empresas mas poderosas del mundo. No se conocen pero estan comprometidos y por eso se odian. Vacaciones en el Caribe. Se conocen bajo una falsa identidad e inebitablemente se enamoraron... CAPITULO FINAL Y EPILOGO
1. Ch1: Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto

**_Hola!! Aqui con un nuevo fic que supuestamente suplantaria a "Recordandote" pero he vuelto con un nuevo proyecto para aquel fic.  
Espero que les guste... chau chau!!!_**

Summary: No estan contentos con sus compromisos. Ambos son hijos de empresarios muy poderosos y deben llevar adelante su empresa. Se odian en la vida laboral y privada. Unas vacaciones, un par de mentiras... un amor... quizas mas que muy correspondido.

* * *

**Shaoran Li**

Shaoran Li. Uno de los empresarios mas importantes del mundo. Con miles de millones de mujeres a sus pies. Con miles de millones de dólares en sus bolsillos. Con una mansión en medio de la ciudad, una casa de campo, un avión privado y todo lo que quería.  
De anchos hombros y piel trigueña. Ojos ámbares profundos y una sonrisa con la que derretía el hielo. Vestido siempre con algún traje italiano sale todos los días de su mansión en un Mercedes Benz hacia Li Corporation.  
Este joven tiene apenas 22 años y desde los 12, luego de la muerte de su padre, lo único que hace es ocuparse de su empresa para hacerla mas y mas poderosa absorbiendo a las otras pequeñas empresas.  
Su vida esta programada desde que nació. Hasta con quien debía casarse le elegían. Debía casarse con la hija de un empresario mundialmente conocido de la cual ni siquiera conocía el nombre, solo sabia que su apellido era Kinomoto y la conocería en unos cuantos meses.  
El estaba sentado de espaldas a la ventana, detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papeles mientras su atrevida secretaria, una hermosa mujer rubia despampanante de ojos azul cielo, entro meneando la cola con su corta pollera.

- Bueno. Por hoy termine mi trabajo, si quieres podemos divertirnos un rato –Dijo la joven mordiéndose provocativamente el labio inferior.

Esa mujer era sin dudas, mayor que el joven Li. Tenía 25 años, pero Shaoran la manejaba como si fuera el diez años mayor. La verdad, es que Shaoran Li tenía mas experiencia con las mujeres que cualquier hombre de 35 años.

- Como rechazar semejante propuesta. –Dijo Shaoran tomándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre el escritorio.

Un rato después, ambos se encontraban vistiéndose y acomodándose la ropa que minutos antes había estado esparcida por el suelo.  
Shaoran termino de acomodarse la corbata y salio de la oficina.

- Por favor Rughio, apaga todo cuando salgas. Tengo ganas de ir a mi casa ahora. –Dijo Shaoran a la mujer con la que minutos antes había tenido sexo.

- Si. ¿No me llevara hasta mi casa?

- No.

- ¿No quiere que lo acompañe?

- No. Quiero irme a mi casa. –Dijo el joven cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Shaoran era demasiado frío con las mujeres con las que pasaba sus momentos de pasión, pero el corazón y la mente de ese ambarino, aunque demostraran lo contrario, no dependían solo de sexo y mujeres hermosas y sofisticadas. El sueño de el iba mucho mas halla de eso, el soñaba con una mujer estupenda, que lo esperara en su casa con una sonrisa, a la que pudiera regalarle todo su amor y a la que pudiera darle hijos a los cuales amar tanto como a ella. Pero esa idea se había esfumado de la mente de Shaoran al saber quien seria su futura esposa, una mujer de negocios fría como el, a la que solo le interesaban los balances de fin de mes y los vestidos sofisticados para las fiestas en sociedad.  
Shaoran subió en su Mercedes Benz y condujo hasta su esplendorosa mansión donde lo esperaba una espectacular mujer de ojos rubíes y pelo lacio negro hasta la cintura. Una de las actrices mas conocidas de toda China y mas hermosas del mundo.  
Aunque para el mundo exterior esa mujer era fría y de plástico, Shaoran sabia que no era así. Ella era la única que lo conocía a fondo, que compartía sus alegrías y tristezas, que conocía su historia, que lo quería por quien era y quien lo apoyaba sea cual fuere su decisión. Ella era su prima favorita: Meiling Li.

- Hola primito. –Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

- Hola Mei. –Dijo el chico.

- ¿Cómo fue tu día en la empresa?

- Como todos los días. –Dijo el joven sacándose el saco.

- ¿El como todos los días incluye revolcarte con tu secretaria? –Pregunto Meiling.

- Como me conoces. – Dijo Shaoran riendo secamente. – Si, también incluye eso. Pero estoy pensando en despedirla.

- ¿Y eso porque¿No ha sido lo suficientemente buena en la cama para el gran Shaoran Li? –Pregunto riendo la morocha.

- No, es una excelente mujer en la cama. Pero es solo por un rato, ya me sacie de ella. Me tiene arto, hasta pretende que la lleve a su casa. –Dijo el joven revoleando los ojos.

- Hay por dios… estas gatas igualadas. –Dijo la joven concentrándose de nuevo en una revista de cosmopolitan que estaba leyendo antes de que el castaño llegara.

Shaoran se sienta al lado de la chica de hermosos ojos rubí y le sonríe.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shaoran? –Pregunto la chica volviendo a mirar a su primo.

- Nada, solo que me alegro mucho de que estés aquí de nuevo. –Dijo el joven dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Hasta cuando te quedaras? –Pregunto.

- Solo unos días más. Tengo una película que gravar en una playa paradisíaca del caribe –Dijo la joven.

- Es una lastima. –Dijo el joven.

- No, no lo es. Verdaderamente la ciudad me tiene cansada, necesito unas vacaciones y no hay nada mejor que trabajar mientras estas de vacaciones en una hermosa playa sin gente en kilómetros a la redonda. –Dijo Meiling estirándose sobre el sillón.

- Es verdad, te envidio. –Dijo Shaoran haciendo lo mismo que la chica que tenia a su lado.

- ¿Por qué me envidias?

- Porque tu no estas atada a esta ciudad. A decir verdad… a mi también me tiene arto esta ciudad, la gente, el trafico, los trajes… quiero volver a ser Shaoran normal. –Dijo Shaoran riendo.

- Entonces vente con migo. –Dijo la muchacha.

- Tu debes estar loca. –Dijo Shaoran riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza de su prima.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Seria una idea estupenda, podríamos disfrutar un mes en la playa. –Dijo la joven.

- Si, podríamos. Pero estas olvidando todos mis negocios, mis obligaciones…

- Al diablo con eso Shaoran, escapa unos días de eso y veras que bien que te hace. Deja todo en manos de tu socio, Eriol Hiraguizawa y vente con migo. En todo caso controla las cosas desde tu laptop. –Dijo Meiling

- Déjame pensarlo, dentro de dos días prometo darte una respuesta. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Perfecto, yo estoy pensando en viajar la semana que viene, así que tu solo dime en donde quieres que te compre la mansión. –Dijo Meiling.

- Me gustaría una casa pequeña, no una mansión. En la playa, cerca de tu mansión.

- ¿Una casa pequeña? -Pregunto la joven.

- Si. Quiero olvidarme durante mi estadía ahí que mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Sakura Kinomoto. Hija del gran empresario Fujikata Kinomoto. Una chica superficial, egoísta, fría y poderosa económicamente, delante de los ojos del mundo, pero por dentro era una mujer sensible, dulce, cariñosa y muy carente de cariño.  
Sus madre murió cuando ella nació y su padre solo se dedica a los negocios, solo sabia darle plata para que se abasteciera hasta fin de mes, aunque ella no tenía muchos gastos.  
No le gustaban las fiestas en las que toda la gente conocida mundialmente asistía presumiendo su nueva adquisición.  
Con apenas 20 años, Sakura Kinomoto había cargado durante toda su vida el peso de la empresa de su familia, Kinomoto Corporation, una empresa dedicada a la tecnología robótica. Con unos resplandecientes ojos verdes, hermosa figura y un pelo largo castaño y sedoso, centro de atención en cualquier evento social. Pero eso era lo que el mundo exterior veía, en realidad ella tenia el pelo corto como siempre le gusto usar, solo que su padre decía que se veía mas sofisticado el pelo largo, así que tenia una especie de extensiones que solo las usaba cuando estaba fuera de casa.  
Sakura Kinomoto ayudaba a una fundación de niños a espaldas de su padre quien no aceptaba la idea y supuestamente esa plata la gastaba en vestidos de alto precio de diseñadores famosos.  
Estaba sentada en su escritorio con su elegante traje de dos piezas color blanco y una blusa crema. Con grandes aretes y un precioso anillo de gema de diamantes que su supuesto prometido y futuro marido que ella no conocía le había mandado de China y estaba obligada a usarlo por su padre.  
En eso una hermosa mujer de pelo largo hasta la cintura color gris oscuro y hermosos ojos amatistas entro con una carpeta en la oficina de la chica que estaba ubicada en el piso 20 del edificio con una vista panorámica envidiable.

- Hola, hola. –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Hola Tomoyo. –Dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

Tomoyo Daidougi era su diseñadora personal. Una mujer esplendida, hermosa y activa. Estudio diseño de modas con lo que se hizo mundialmente famosa y diseñaba vestidos para mujeres de alta sociedad que valían mas de lo que puede costar un auto.  
Además de eso, era la mejor amiga de Sakura, confidente y casi como una hermana para la joven.

- Adivina que… -Dijo Tomoyo con un cantito.

- ¿Qué ocurre amiga? –Pregunto Sakura mientras copiaba unos datos a la pc.

- No te cuento nada si no dejas esa computadora y me miras. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura despego sus ojos de la computadora y miro a su amiga.

- Te escucho.

- Bueno, resulta que tengo un nuevo trabajo. –Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa esplendida.

- ¿Y se puede saber cual es? –Pregunto la castaña levantando una ceja.

- Me contrataron para diseñar el vestuario para Meiling Li en la nueva película que va a hacer. –Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

- ¿Meiling Li¿Me estas cargando¡Una de las mejores actrices lejos! –Exclamo Sakura.

- Aja, supe que te agradaría la idea. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Nunca tuve el placer de conocerla. –Dijo Sakura. – Tiene el mismo apellido que mi futuro esposo, pero creo que no tiene nada que ver con el.

- Si, es verdad. No creo, no creo que un empresario como Shaoran Li tenga una actriz como prima. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Como odio ese nombre, ni me lo vuelvas a repetir. No quiero casarme con ese sujeto. Pero no importa. Sigue contándome sobre tu trabajo. –Dijo Sakura.

- Bueno, es en el caribe. En esa isla donde tú tienes tú casa. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Ah si? –Pregunto la joven

- Si, y yo no quiero ir sola así que…

- Te preguntabas si yo podría ir a acompañarte. –Dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada.

- Si. Eso.

- ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!! Quiero salir de esta oficina, quiero alejarme de los problemas. Quiero volver a ser Sakura Daidougi. –Dijo sonriendo Sakura.

- Hay, hay, hay. Tú no cambias mas. –Dijo Tomoyo riendo.

Sakura y Tomoyo arreglaron todo para viajar al día siguiente al caribe por teléfono y salieron juntas de la oficina hacia la mansión Kinomoto en el Audi A-8 de Sakura.  
La verdad, aunque Sakura tuviera todo lo que soñaba, ella odiaba como era su vida. Nunca podía irse de vacaciones con su nombre porque iban miles de periodistas detrás de ella y no la dejaban en paz. Nunca podía estar tranquila por las calles, nunca podía hacer nada. Por esa razón se inventaba un personaje falso llamado Sakura Daidougi, como si fuera la prima de Tomoyo.  
En público, Sakura solo vestía trajes aburridos y siempre estaba impecable. Almorzaba en restaurantes reconocidos y nunca tomaba un transporte público.  
Pero en realidad Sakura amaba caminar, usar ropa cómoda y su cara libre de maquillaje. Amaba la libertad y la playa, el mar y la arena.  
Le gustaba salir a caminar con pareo por la playa y mojar sus pies con la fresca agua de mar mientras juntaba caracoles.  
Cuando entro en su casa se encontró con su padre.

- Me entere que mañana te iras de viaje. – Dijo seriamente el hombre.

- Si, así es. .-Dijo Sakura

- ¿Y tus obligaciones? –Pregunto duramente el hombre.

- Papa, hago todos los días mi mayor esfuerzo para poder dar lo mejor de mí a la empresa. Unas pequeñas vacaciones no afectaran mi rendimiento. Además prometo llevar con migo mi Notebook, así que no te preocupes. Me mantendré siempre en contacto con tigo y la empresa.

- Bueno, esta bien. ¿Cuánto necesitaras para el viaje? –Pregunto el hombre

- No mucho. Quizás…

- ¿Con 300.000 estas bien? –Pregunto el hombre

- ¡No! Papa, eso es una barbaridad.

- Pero si ocurre algo…

- No quiero esa cantidad. –Dijo la joven.

- La llevaras si no quieres que no te deje ir. –Dijo el hombre.

- ¡Huy! Está bien. –Dijo la joven de mala gana.

Sakura subió a su habitación donde prendió el equipo de música e hizo lo que más amaba hacer en el mundo: Cantar.  
Ella amaba cantar, era su sueño, pero lamentablemente nunca podría cumplirlo, al menos no podría siendo Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

**_Que les parecio?!?!?!  
Espero que le den cabida a este fic como a los demas...  
jejejje_**

**_La historia se pondra interesante_**

**_Muajajajajaja  
_**

**_Un beso enormeeee!!  
Chau!!_**


	2. Ch2: Bajo falsas identidades

**_¡Hola!  
Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews! La verdad no esperaba tantos en el primer capitulo.  
Muchisimas gracias de verdad, ahora espero que tambien les guste el segundo capitulo de este fic.  
Un beso enorme  
Chau..._**

**Summary: No estan contentos con sus compromisos. Ambos son hijos de empresarios muy poderosos y deben llevar adelante su empresa. Se odian en la vida laboral y privada. Unas vacaciones, un par de mentiras... un amor... quizas mas que muy correspondido.  
**

**PD: AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO ACLARACIONES SOBRE ALGUNOS CUESTIONAMIENTOS QUE USTEDES PUSIERON EN SUS REVIEWS**

* * *

** "Bajo falsas identidades"**

La playa estaba preciosa. La fina arena era marcada por las pisadas de una hermosa joven de cabello castaño claro corto y ojos esmeraldas que iba caminando mientras tarareaba una canción y mojaba sus pies el la fresca agua.

- Cuando calienta el sol, aqui en la playa... tararara rarara tarararara... –Cantaba felizmente la joven.

Sakura seguía caminando, ya se había alejado bastante de su casa de playa, mas de lo que comúnmente solía hacerlo. Se paro en seco al ver una hermosa casa blanca sobre la playa. No era muy grande ni muy chiquita con un cartel de venta que había sido reemplazado por uno que decía vendido. Cansada de caminar decidió volver a su casa.  
_"Vaya, que hermosa casa... si ubiera sabido que estaba en venta yo mismo la compraba."  
_No muy lejos de allí, un avión aterrizaba en la pequeña pista de aterrizaje de esa isla del caribe.

- Ya veras primo, esta fue la mejor idea que pudiste haber tenido en tu vida. –Dijo una hermosa joven de ojos rubí y pelo largo negro.

- No se Mei… no se.

Ambos jóvenes pidieron un taxi que los llevo a una hermosa casa blanca en la playa.  
Una joven de pelo castaño se encontraba en la cocina preparando un delicioso jugo de frutas, mientras su mejor amiga se preparaba para salir.

- Bueno Saku, me voy. Nos vemos en la noche. –Dijo Tomoyo tomando un poco del jugo que la joven ya había terminado de preparar.

- Está bien. A lo mejor yo voy a caminar por el centro o por algún lugar. –Dijo Sakura sirviéndose jugo en un vaso.

- Jajajaja, de acuerdo. Meiling Li llego hace una hora al aeropuerto y se iba directamente de ahí a la sala de grabación para arreglar con el director todo sobre los trajes y el vestuario. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Te espero a cenar? –Pregunto la joven de ojos verdes

- No. No me esperes por las dudas, no se si llegare. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta y dejo a Sakura sola en la hermosa casa, quien termino su jugo y se puso un hermoso vestido blanco de verano para la playa, tomo su bronceador y un sombrero y salio a caminar de nuevo por la playa.  
Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo un joven de piel trigueña y ojos ámbar se sacaba el saco y lo dejaba bruscamente sobre un sillón.

- Odio los trajes.

Se saco el resto de la ropa y se puso un Jean medio gastado y una camisa blanca sport sin abrochársela. Se descalzo los zapatos y en patas salio de su casa que estaba sobre la playa.

- Vaya, esta completamente desértica esta playa… nadie viene por aquí. Mejor. –Dijo el joven sonriendo.

El chico camino por la arena húmeda mientras el mar que subía y bajaba le mojaba la parte de abajo del pantalón. Camino un largo rato hasta que… la vio: Hermosa, encandilante.  
La castaña se había cansado de caminar y se paro en frente del mar, se fijo que no hubiera nadie cerca y se quito el vestido que llevaba quedando solamente en bikini para zambullirse tranquila en el mar. Sin notar que un ambarino de pelo castaño la observaba embobado.  
Sakura nadaba feliz en el transparente mar mientras un embobado Shaoran la miraba sentado en la arena.  
Después de media hora Sakura salio del agua al notar que refrescaba, manchándose todos los pies con arena.

- Buenas tardes. –Dijo el joven que estaba sentado en la arena.

- Bu… ¿QUIEN ES USTED? –Grito la joven tapándose con su vestido.

- Lo siento si la incomode, pero estaba caminando por la playa y no pude notar con la felicidad que estaba nadando en el mar. –Dijo el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- No, disculpe mi reacción, es que no imaginaba que había alguien… observándome. –Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

- Su reacción fue natural. ¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto el chico.

- Sakura… Sakura Daidougi. –Dijo la joven

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shaoran… Shaoran… Shaoran Kiho.

"_¿Shaoran¿Acaso todo el mundo se llama Shaoran? Odio ese maldito nombre, lo odio… pero… después de todo este chico no tiene la culpa."_

- El gusto es mío señor Kiho. –Dijo la joven.

- No me digas señor por favor. Me hace sentir viejo y creo que no nos llevamos mucha edad ¿verdad?

- Eso creo. Tengo 20 años. –Dijo la joven.

- Yo 22. ¿Ves? Dime Shaoran. ¿Yo puedo decirle Sakura? –Pregunto el joven.

- Claro.

Sakura lo miro por un rato. Realmente era guapo y tenía unos ojos atrapantes.

- ¿Quiere nadar un rato? –Pregunto la castaña

- No, no. Le agradezco mucho. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué no?- Parece un hombre de negocios vestido así en la playa y en sima no quiere meterse al mar.

- ¿Hombre de negocios¿Yo? Pero por favor, mientras más lejos de una oficina mejor para mi. –Dijo Shaoran.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA. –Río fuertemente Sakura. –Entonces venga, le mostrare las maravillas del mar.

- Dije que no quiero. ¿Usted es de aquí?

- No, soy de Japón. Estoy acompañando a mi hermana que trabaja diseñando ropa.

- Ah, ya veo.

- Venga, vamos a nadar. –Dijo Sakura.

- No

Sakura tomo del brazo de Shaoran y lo llevo al mar.

- Dije que no quiero, no quiero mojarme.

Pero Sakura le dio un empujón tirándolo al agua y mojando toda su ropa.

- ¡Chiquilla! Mojaste toda mi ropa. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Así le queda mejor, además esta en la playa. –Dijo Sakura riendo.

- ¿Ah si?

Shaoran la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia donde estaba el haciendo que la chica cayera en el agua y mojara completamente su blanco vestido.

- ¡Mi vestido! –Grito la chica.

- Usted me hizo lo mismo. –Dijo Shaoran riendo.

Sakura lo miro con enfado y comenzó a salpicar la cara del chico con agua.

- ¡Oye! Basta. –Dijo Shaoran riendo defendiéndose de la misma manera.

Ambos parecían dos chiquillos jugando en la playa.

- Bueno, bueno, paro solo si usted para. –Dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos se miraron un rato y rieron. Shaoran se paro y le dio la mano a Sakura para que se levantara.

- ¿Vive muy lejos de aquí? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- No, en aquella casa blanca. –Dijo Sakura señalándola con la mano.

- Ah, entonces somos vecinos. Yo compre la casa que esta hacia halla. –Dijo Shaoran señalando una casa blanca con un balcón a lo lejos.

- ¿Usted la compro? Es hermosa esa casa. Estuve allí esta mañana mirándola por afuera. –Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Quiere venir? –Pregunto Shaoran.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida y se sonrojo.

- No… no creo que sea lo más apropiado. –Dijo la jovencita.

- ¿Eh? Ah, disculpe, no era mi intención incomodarla. –Dijo Shaoran. –_ Vaya… es la primera vez que invito a una mujer a mi casa solo porque me agrada su compañía sin buscar sexo ni nada de eso"_

- No, disculpe por mi mente mal pensada. A lo mejor lo hacia con la mejor intención y yo estoy pensado mal pero…

- No, no se disculpe. Esta en todo su derecho, después de todo recién nos conocemos y es normal que desconfíe. –Dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

- Creo que es mejor que vaya a mi casa. Mi prima llegara tarde y no quiero dejar la casa mucho tiempo sola. –Dijo Sakura

- ¿Prima dijo¿No era su hermana? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- ¡Auch! Disculpe jejeje, es mi prima en realidad, pero a veces digo que es mi hermana porque nos criamos juntas y así es como lo siento. –Dijo Sakura nerviosa.

- Ah, jajajaja. Igualmente no creo que le pase nada a su casa. No estamos en la ciudad, no hay tantos riesgos. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Tiene razón. –Dijo Sakura sonriendo. – Ha comenzado a refrescar. –Dijo Sakura.

- Le prestaría mi camisa si usted no la hubiera mojado. –Dijo Shaoran.

- No tendría frío si usted no me hubiera tirado al agua.

- No la habría tirado su usted no me hubiera tirado primero. –Dijo Shaoran.

- No lo habría tirado con ropa si usted hubiera accedido de buena manera. –Dijo Sakura.

Ambos se miraron seriamente un largo rato hasta que después rompieron en risas.

- Pero después de todo la pase bien. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien. –Dijo Shaoran riendo.

- Es verdad, me dio mucho gusto conocerlo. No conozco gente por aquí y mi prima nunca esta en casa. Por lo tanto estoy muy aburrida. –Dijo Sakura

- Bueno, ahora tiene un nuevo amigo. –Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa

Sakura lo miro media embobada, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hipnotizante, un cuerpo tan bien formado, unos ojos tan profundos y una personalidad tan encantadora.

- ¿Puedo invitarla a cenar? –Pregunto el joven

- Claro, seria un placer. –Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Mph… iré a cambiarme. –Dijo Shaoran mirando como su ropa chorreaba. – Luego pasare a las 9 por su casa. ¿Le parece?

- Claro, ese tiempo será suficiente para bañarme y cambiarme. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Entonces a las 9 estoy por su casa.

Sakura se despidió de Shaoran y camino feliz hasta su casa.  
Metió el vestido en el lavarropas y encendió el equipo de música para entrar a bañarse en una hermosa bañadera tipo jacussi.

"_Ese hombre no se por que, pero me produce una sensacion que nunca habia sentido con ninguna otra persona... solo con mirarle a los ojos me siento como una niña de quince años en medio de su fiesta"_

Después de bañarse, Sakura se seco y se puso un hermoso vestido rojo escotado con dos tirantes atados al cuello.  
Sakura se veía soñada con ese vestido. Se puso unos zapatos del mismo color con taco y se dejo el pelo suelto.  
Minutos después llego Shaoran quien toco suavemente el timbre.

- Hola. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Shaoran la miro asombrado. No parecía la sencilla chica que había conocido en la playa, parecía una modelo sacada de las revistas. Estaba hermosísima.

- Ho… Hola. –Dijo Shaoran mirándola de arriba abajo.

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunto Sakura

- Cla… Claro. –Dijo Shaoran ofreciéndole su brazo.

- ¿Dónde iremos? –Pregunto Sakura

- Estaba pensando en un lugar elegante por el centro de esta hermosa isla. ¿Conoces alguno? – Pregunto Shaoran mientras la conducía hacia su auto.

- Si, hay uno. Te iré indicando mientras vamos. –Dijo Sakura.

Shaoran estaba vestido con un traje negro y camisa azul. Con el pelo ligeramente alborotado se veía guapísimo y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Además el perfume que traía puesto lo hacia verse mas atractivo.  
Sakura se sorprendió al ver el auto que tenia su joven amigo, pero no dijo nada. Se subió callada y le indico el camino para llegar a un hermoso restaurante en la punta de una especie de acantilado con vista al mar.

- ¿Esta bien el lugar? –Pregunto Sakura

- Esta perfecto. Gracias por indicarme, es la primera vez que vengo a esta isla. –Dijo Shaoran.

Ambos entraron. El lugar estaba bastante lleno. Era un hermoso restaurante con una moderna decoración. La mayoría de los hombres ahí estaban vestidos con traje y las mujeres con elegantes vestidos.

- Buenas noches. ¿Cuántos van a ser? –Pregunto un mozo al verlos entrar.

- Solo dos.

- Acompáñenme por favor. –Dijo el hombre indicándoles la mesa donde iban a comer.

Sakura y Shaoran se sentaron y miraron la carta para ver que comer.

- Mph… el cordero parece estar bueno, pero el pescado también. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Yo voy a comer cordero a la parrilla. –Dijo Sakura. – Con ensalada especial.

- Yo un pejerrey a la parrilla con una porción de papas fritas con salsa especial. –Dijo Shaoran. - ¿Para tomar que prefieres?

- Yo… agua. –Dijo la jovencita.

-¿Agua¿No quieres un vino especial de la casa? –Pregunto el chico.

- Yo… no consumo alcohol. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Pero un poco no te hará nada. Yo te controlare y si veo que te pasas de la raya te corto el alcohol. –Dijo Shaoran riendo.

- Esta bien. Mira como me envicias. –Dijo Sakura

- JAJAJAJAJA es que no puedes degustar un cordero sin un buen vino. –Dijo Shaoran.

El mozo vino y les tomo el pedido.

- Y dime Sakura. ¿Estudias? –pregunto Shaoran.

- Lamentablemente. Licenciatura en comercio. –Dijo Sakura.

- Vaya. Yo estudie lo mismo. –Dijo Shaoran. –Pero ya termine.

- Ah. ¿Tu tienes empresas? –Pregunto Sakura

_"¿Qué hago¿Le cuento la verdad? No. Se dará cuenta de quien soy y dejara de comportarse así, a lo mejor hasta se ve interesada solo por mi dinero".- _Pensó el ambarino. – No, pero quería empezar a formar una asociación con un amigo. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Ah.

- ¿Y tu Sakura¿Tienes alguna empresa y por eso estudias lo que estudias? –Pregunto Shaoran.

_- "¿Qué hago¿Qué hago? No puedo mentirle a el. Pero si se entera quien soy seguramente se fijara solo en mi dinero y me usara. Además no lo conozco mucho no puedo saber como reaccionara" _– Pensó la castaña. – No, quiero tener una cuando me gradúe.

- Ah, ya veo.

En ese momento llego en mozo con la comida que habían pedido y ambos se pusieron a comer animadamente.

- Estuvo exquisito. –Dijo Shaoran cuando termino.

- Si, la verdad. Nunca puedo quejarme de este lugar. –Dijo Sakura.

El mozo les retiro los platos y trajo la carta de los postres. Cuando se fue, una mujer de pelo negro y lacio vestida con un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo de finos tirantes y majestuosa caída, con un escote sobrenatural llego a la mesa donde los dos castaños conversaban alegremente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran? –Pregunto la mujer.

- ¡Meiling! –Grito el joven. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- El director me invito a cenar junto a todos los que nos reunimos hoy para comenzar con la organización de la película. Pero yo pregunte primero. –Dijo Meiling sin notar la mirada de confusión que le envió la compañera de su primo.

- Yo invite a ella a comer. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Ella? – Dijo Meiling mirando a la chica por primera vez. - ¿Y quien es ella? –Pregunto

- Sakura Daidougi. La prima de la diseñadora Tomoyo Daidougi.

- ¿De Tomoyo? Ella es mi diseñadora. Es la encargada de todo el vestuario de la película. –Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Acaso tu eres… eres… ERES MEILING LI? – Dijo Sakura asombrada.

- Si ¿por? - Pregunto con antipatia la joven china.

- Toda mi vida soñé con conocerla. Es un placer. Es mi ídola. –Dijo Sakura con estrellas en los ojos.

Meiling la miro con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo señorita. Yo en su lugar , por su bien, le diría que no se ande revoloteando con mi novio y prometido. –Dijo Meiling fríamente.

- Mei… ¿Qué? – Dijo el joven mirando horrorizado la escena que hizo su prima.

- ¿Su prometido? – Dijo la castaña algo dolida. - _¿Por qué me duele? Solo somos amigos y el nunca me insinuó además. No debe dolerme. No debe dolerme. – _Decía Sakura por dentro. – Nunca me lo dijo el señor Kiho. –Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Kiho? – Pregunto Meiling confundida mirando a su primo.

- Ese es mi apellido. –Dijo Shaoran echándole una mirada de suplica.

- Ah si. Bueno querida, no le estés revoloteando a mi prometido. –Dijo Meiling algo confundida.

- Di… Disculpe, el nunca me lo dijo. Además somos solo amigos. Nos conocimos hoy. –Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Y conociéndola hoy la invito a cenar? Shaoran, tendremos una larga conversación cuando lleguemos a casa.

- ¿A casa¿Acaso ustedes viven juntos? –Pregunto Sakura

- Por supuesto que si. Nos vamos a casar. –Dijo Meiling tomando la mano de un Shaoran a punto de explotar.

- Yo… lo siento mucho. –Dijo Sakura.

En ese momento una chica de pelo gris oscuro y ojos amatista llega corriendo a donde estaban los tres chicos.

- Mei, el director te esta buscando… ¡SAKURA¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Eeee… yo… el señor Kiho me invito a cenar. –Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

- ¿Y tú aceptaste? – Pregunto Tomoyo. – No te olvides que tienes un prometido al cual respetar. –Dijo Tomoyo duramente.

- Tu…. ¿tienes un prometido? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- Parece que no soy la única después de todo. –Dijo Sakura con… ¿lagrimas en los ojos?

- Vamonos Saku, creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura y Tomoyo salieron del elegante restaurante y volvieron a la casa en la playa. Ya dentro de la mini mansion, Tomoyo miro seriamente a su amiga.

- Sakura¿estas loca? Imagínate si te reconocen. Tu padre te mataría y tu compromiso con Li estará destruido. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Lo se pero… MEJOR QUE SE DESTRUYA ESE MALDITO COMPROMISO. –Dijo Sakura largándose a llorar.

- Saku, Saku. Si tu padre lo eligió es porque será lo mejor para ti. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Para mi o para la empresa? –Pregunto desconsolada Sakura

- Para ambos. Además ese chico esta comprometido. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Pero somos solo amigos. –Dijo Sakura

- Hay Saku, Saku. Ningún hombre que no este interesado en una mujer la invita a cenar sin alguna razón. –Dijo Tomoyo desaprobando a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, en una casa no tan lejos de en donde se encontraban Tomoyo y Sakura, un castaño estaba discutiendo con cierta morochita de ojos rubí.

- ¡Meiling Li¿Cómo le vas a decir que eres mi comprometida? –Dijo Shaoran agarrándose los pelos de la cabeza.

- No pienso permitir que te pongas en riesgo. Esa mujer puede estar solo detrás de tu dinero y no detrás de ti. –Dijo Meiling. – Tú no la veías como miras a tus mujeres para pasar el rato.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Shaoran poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Que la ves como algo más.- Dijo Meiling seriamente y con voz severa.

* * *

**_Bueno, bueno, ahi tenemos el final del segundo capitulo  
jejejejeje  
El asunto se puso mas interesante verdad?  
Las cosas entre ambos esta dando un giro de 180° jejejejeje... y mas cosas se vienen... :o  
Meiling de veras adora y sobre proteje a su primo... pero ese error pronto sera remendado, por otro lado, mas adelante veremos las razones por las cuales Syaoran se siente tan atraido por Sakura... le recuerda "a alguien", pero descuiden, no sea ningun amor furtivo.  
_******

**_Ahora si: los reviews!  
jejejejeje  
En cuanto la duda de algunos sobre si iba o no a haber Tomoyo & Eriol... desde ya les digo que si, como en todos mis fics. Pero mas adelante ya que ellos tendran una enorme participacion cuando las cosas entre Shaoran y Sakura se pongan... rojas.  
Bueno, no adelanto nada mas -.-_**

**_Jejejejeje  
_**

**_Muchisimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews!_**

**_junipersun_** **** **_Hermione I_** **** **_HiKaRi-09_** **** **_KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne_** **** **_ann- qu _** **** **_AmyChan91_** **** **_LuNA _** **** **_Rocio _****_KAREN  
irisjas_**

**_De verdad muchisimas gracias!  
nos vemos en el prox capitulo  
Aioz!!!_**


	3. Ch3: Meiling ¿Prima o prometida?

**_¡Hola!_**  
**_De todos mis fics, este fue el de mayor exito!  
Toy muy feliz con los resultados.  
Muchisimas gracias por los reviews...  
NO creo que actualice antes de las fiestas... asi que.. FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS!  
Su amiga... Juchiz!_**

**Summary: No estan contentos con sus compromisos. Ambos son hijos de empresarios muy poderosos y deben llevar adelante su empresa. Se odian en la vida laboral y privada. Unas vacaciones, un par de mentiras... un amor... quizas mas que muy correspondido.  
**

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Shaoran poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Que la ves como algo más.

- ¿Cómo que como algo más? –Pregunto Shaoran arrugando el entrecejo.

- Si primito. Note amor en tu mirada.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ni siquiera conozco a la chica y ya me hablas de amor. Encima ahora debe tener el peor concepto sobre mí porque piensa que tu eres mi prometida. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué te pone tan mal eso? –Pregunto la joven de ojos rubí.

- ¿Cómo que porque? –Grito Shaoran rabioso. – Porque no es la verdad

- Pero muchas veces me pediste que lo hiciera para salvarte de algunos asuntitos. –Dijo Meiling

- Pero eso no es lo que quiero ahora. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Te gusta. –Dijo Meiling

- No.

- Admítelo. –Dijo Meiling

- No y punto. La veo como una amiga. Además es tan libre, tan… especial. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Mmmm. De acuerdo, mañana hablare con ella y le explicare todo. Pero con una condición. –Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Con cual? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- Que me dejes conocerla. Tratarla. Quiero saber como es, que piensa y que es lo que quiere. –Dijo Meiling.

- De acuerdo… PERO DILE LA VERDAD. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Toda la verdad?

- ¡NO! Toda menos que soy Shaoran Li. –Dijo Shaoran.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos primos se fueron a dormir. Era ya tarde y Meiling debía despertar temprano a la mañana siguiente para probarse los trajes para la película.  
Mientras tanto, en una casa no lejos de donde estaban Meiling y Shaoran, una joven de ojos verdes daba vueltas confundida en su cama. Con lágrimas que no querían salir y fundida en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Por qué no me dijo que tenia prometida?"_

Finalmente, se quedo dormida.  
Al día siguiente Sakura despertó un poco menos animada que el resto de los días. Bajo a desayunar y encontró una nota de Tomoyo que decía que había salido a su trabajo y volvería tarde.  
Sakura miro el cielo por la ventana y vio que estaba nublado y ventoso. Abrió la heladera y noto que no había leche.

- Demonios. Esta Tomoyo… -Dijo Sakura.

Sakura tomo su campera y salio a comprar leche. Fue hasta el centro que quedaba bastante lejos en bicicleta y entro en el súper mercado.  
Tomo un carrito donde cargar un par de cosas mas que también quería comprar y al doblar en una de las góndolas donde estaba la leche chocó sin querer con alguien.

- Lo siento mucho se hizo… ¿Daño? –Pregunto la joven quien al ver a quien había chocado se quedo muda.

- ¿Sakura? –Pregunto el chico

- ¿Qué hace aquí Kiho? –Pregunto secamente la chica.

- Vine a hacer las compras. ¿Me parece a mi o me llamo por mi apellido? –Pregunto el chico.

- Disculpe señor Kiho pero no me parece prudente que lo llame por su nombre teniendo usted una prometida. –Dijo Sakura.

- Sakura… hablando de eso yo…

- No importa, esta bien. Después de todo soy su amiga desde ayer y no tiene porque andar contando su vida privada a la primera que se le cruza por el camino. Ahora si me permite tengo que irme. –Dijo Sakura.

- Sakura… no eres la primera que se me cruza por el camino. Aunque nos conozcamos hace poco yo te tengo un gran aprecio. –Dijo el joven.

- Igual yo. Y disculpe mi reacción al saber lo de su prometida. No piense que me afecto ni nada por el estilo, pero preferiría mantener distancia para no hacerla sentir celos. –Dijo Sakura.

- Descuida, hoy se aclarara todo. –Dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ya veras… -Dijo Shaoran. – Ahora ¿permite que la acompañe a su casa?

Sakura lo miro dudosa unos momentos.

- Claro. – Contesto con una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron del súper mercado con las bolsas, engancharon la bicicleta de Sakura al auto de Shaoran y volvieron a la casa de la joven justo antes de que empezara a llover.

- ¿Quiere tomar algo? –Pregunto Sakura

- Por favor. Y no me trate de usted. –Dijo Shaoran

- ¿Fresco o caliente? –Pregunto la chica

- Mph… un café estaría bien. –Dijo Shaoran

Sakura entro en la cocina y comenzó a preparar café. Shaoran mientras tanto miraba detalladamente cada rincón de la casa.

- Tienes un hermoso living. Muy acogedor. Muy bien ambientado. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Muchas gracias. –Dijo Sakura desde la cocina.

Shaoran se levanto del sillón y fue a buscar a la castaña a la cocina. Entró sigilosamente sin que ella lo notara. Se veía muy atractiva con el delantal de cocina tomando con cuidado las tazas para servir el café.  
Shaoran se fue acercando a la jovencita hasta quedar casi pegado a ella y le tomo suavemente los brazos.

- Es usted muy hermosa señorita Daidougi. – Le susurro Shaoran en el oído a Sakura.

- A Sakura se le paro la respiración. La sangre en su interior comenzó a subir la temperatura y sintió como las piernas le temblaban.

- Shaoran… esto no esta bien. –Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Shaoran

- Porque usted esta comprometido. –Dijo Sakura.

- Demonios… esta Meiling que no llega. Sakura se que no vas a creerme, pero Meiling no es mi prometida. –Dijo Shaoran

Sakura lo miro confundida.

- ¿Cómo dice? –pregunto

- Lo que esta escuchando. Ella no es mi prometida. Te lo explicara ella mas tarde. En cambio tu… tu si estás comprometida. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Es diferente. La señorita Meiling lo conoce y esta cerca de usted. En cambio a mi me comprometieron con un hombre que ni se como se llama. Mi padre arreglo todo y no lo conozco. –Dijo Sakura.

_- Diablos, que parecida es su historia a la mía. ¿Por qué no es ella Kinomoto¿Por qué? – _Pensó el joven de ojos ambarinos. - ¿Entonces usted no esta enamorada? –Pregunto el joven

- Claro que no. ¿Cómo estarlo de una persona cuyo nombre es lo único q conozco? Ni una foto tengo de el. -Preguntó la chica.

Shaoran instintivamente acaricio los sedosos cabellos de la castaña. Ella sostenía en su mano la jarra con el café. Sus miradas se juntaron y cada uno respiraba del aire del otro. Shaoran contemplaba a Sakura como si fuera su mayor tesoro. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando de repente la puerta de entrada se abrió.

- Sakura ¿Estas en casa? –Pregunto una voz femenina.

- Claro. En la cocina. –Dijo Sakura

Shaoran se separo de la castaña y se puso colorado como un tomate.

- Hola Saku. Tenemos visitas. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Quién… -Iba a preguntar Sakura, pero cerro la boca al ver a la persona que estaba entrando en su cocina.

- Buenos días. –Dijo una chica con una cabellera lacia negra y ojos rubíes brillantes.

- ¡Señorita Meiling! –Dijo Sakura poniéndose roja por lo que había estado a punto de hacer con su prometido.

- Vine a aclarar unos asuntos con tigo niña. –Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Qué… que asuntos? –Pregunto algo atemorizada Sakura.

- Sobre mi primo. –Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Su primo? Pero yo no tengo ni idea de quien es su primo señorita. –Dijo Sakura.

- Mi primo es el chico que tienes en frente querida. –Dijo Meiling.

Sakura miro a Shaoran confundida.

- Entonces el no es….

- No, no es mi prometido, es mi primo. Dije que era mi prometido porque el… no, no… por nada. Simplemente me dan celos. Soy su prima mayor y la que más lo quiere y no me gusta verlo con otras chicas. –Dijo Meiling. – Pero tú pareces ser buena. –Dijo Meiling.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco.  
En ese momento el celular de la joven castaña empieza a sonar.

- ¿Hola? –Pregunto Sakura.

_- Hola hija¿Cómo andas?- _Pregunto una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

- Pa… pa… papa. –Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

_- ¿Ocurre algo? – _Pregunto el hombre

- No, no. Claro que no. ¿Para que llamas? –Pregunto la chica.

_- Quería saber como andabas y cuando ibas a volver. –_ Dijo el señor Kinomoto.

- Bien, por suerte todo anda bien. Estaré de regreso en unos días. Quizás la semana que viene, pero te aviso que estaré allí un corto tiempo. Me aburro en casa y aquí la paso genial, además puedo controlar todo desde aquí. –Dijo Sakura

_- Lo se, lo se. Estoy intentando ubicar a Li pero no lo encuentro. Quiero arreglar cuando antes su encuentro. – _Dijo el hombre.

- POR MI NO LO ENCUENTRES A ESE FASTIDIOSO Y NO INSISITAS CON ESO. NO QUIERO COMPROMETERME CON L… CON ESE IMBÉCIL. – Grito Sakura.

_- Lo hablaremos cuando regreses. Adiós. – _Dijo secamente el hombre.

- Adiós. –Dijo Sakura cerrando enojada la tapa de su celular.

Sakura guardo el celular en su bolsillo y de dio cuenta de que todos la miraban extrañados.

- Ups. Lo siento. Era mi padre que me pregunta cuando voy a volver para arreglar mi compromiso con ese… tonto. –Dijo Sakura

- Se ve que lo odias. –Dijo Shaoran riendo.

- Con todo el alma. No quiero casarme por un negocio. – Dijo Sakura.

- Te entiendo, te entiendo. –Dijo Shaoran agarrando el hombro de la chica.

- Bueno, eso era todo lo que venia a decir. Así que Sakura, ya sabes la verdad, mi primo no esta comprometido y es todo tuyo. Espero que podamos ser amigas. Shaoran, yo me vuelvo, tengo cosas que hacer. –Dijo Meiling.

Sakura se puso realmente roja.

- De acuerdo Mei, nos vemos en la cena.

- No querido, no estoy a cenar. Nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós Meiling. –Dijo Shaoran suspirando y agradeciendo que su atolondrada prima se fuera al fin.

Meiling se despidió de todos y salio de la casa.

- Bueno Shaoran, al parecer te quedas solo en tu casa. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –Pregunto la amatista

- Claro. Seria un placer. –Dijo Shaoran sonriéndole.

Sakura sintió una punzada de… ¿celos?

- Bueno Saku, iré a comprar unas gaseosas y una pizza para comer. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Bueno.

- Me cuidan la casa eh. –Dijo Tomoyo riendo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Shaoran y Sakura quedaron solos en la casa.

- Simpática tu primita. –Dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

- ¿Te parece bonita? –Pregunto algo… ¿dolida? Sakura.

- Si, no es fea… ¿Por qué preguntas? –Pregunto Shaoran

- No… por… nada. –Dijo Sakura celosa…. Si, si, CELOSA.- ¿Quieres que ponga música? –Pregunto Sakura.

- Claro.

Sakura fue hasta el living y prendió el equipo de música.

- Vaya. Que linda canción. –Dijo Sakura al escuchar el tema que pasaban por la radio.

- Si. Es una bella canción y me recuerda a que tú y yo tenemos un tema pendiente. –Dijo Shaoran acercándose a la castaña.

- ¿Te… te… tema pe…pendiente? –Tartamudeo Sakura

- Aja… yo estaba por hacer algo cuando llegaron Meiling con tu prima. –Dijo Shaoran tomando por la cintura a Sakura.

- Sha… Shaoran… yo…

- Shhh… no digas nada. Tu no quieres comprometerte, ya ves que Meiling no es mi prometida. ¿Qué nos interrumpe¿Qué te interrumpe? –Pregunto Shaoran casi en un ronroneo que dejo media muerta a Sakura.

- Es que… Yo te…. Es decir… no se como paso pero… yo…

Shaoran estaba a punto de besar a Sakura cuando sonó su celular.

- Condenado celular. –Dijo Shaoran entre dientes apretando con fuerza el sonante aparatito.- Hola- Dijo después con mal humor.

_- Hijo, necesito que la semana que viene estés de regreso._

- ¿Qué¿Tan pronto? – Pregunto el joven

_- Es que hay unos asuntos en la empresa que necesitan si o si de tu presencia y tu firma._

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. En una semana estoy por allá. –Dijo Shaoran cerrando la tapita de su moderno celular.

Shaoran se sentó frustrado sobre un sillón. Sakura lo miro preocupada.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto Sakura sentándose a su lado

- Era mi madre. Quiere que la semana que viene este de regreso. –Dijo Shaoran

- Ya veo… -Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

- Pero no te preocupes. Apenas termine con los asuntos de mi madre y estaré de vuelta aquí. –Dijo Shaoran.

Sakura le sonrió levemente.

- Por más que nos conozcamos hace poco… te extrañare. –Dijo tímidamente.

- Yo también Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y tomándole la mano.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente.

- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy. Nos veremos mañana¿verdad? –Pregunto Shaoran

- ¿No te quedas a cenar? – Pregunto Sakura

- Dile a tu prima que me disculpe. Pero no me siento del todo bien.

Shaoran se despidió de Sakura quien lo acompaño hasta la puerta.  
Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó muy temprano, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Tomoyo.

- Saku¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto la amatista

- A la playa, mira el día maravilloso que hace hoy. Quiero disfrutarlo al máximo, además Shaoran se va la semana que viene. –Dijo Sakura

- Ya veo… Bueno, que te diviertas. –Dijo Tomoyo

- Gracias.

Sakura tomo su bolso y salio a toda prisa hacia la palmera con cocos donde se solía reunir con Shaoran. Ahí estaba, sentado en la arena bajo el sol tostando su ya bronceada piel. Con una malla verde que le quedaba perfecta mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo.

- Hola. –Dijo tímidamente Sakura.

- Hola Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Sakura se quito el hermoso vestido playero celeste que llevaba y quedo en bikini.  
Shaoran se quedo casi babeando al verla sacándose la prenda tan sensualmente. Esa bikini blanca le sentaba de maravillas con sus ojos y su pelo, sus delicadas y torneadas piernas se lucían esplendorosamente doradas bajo el sol, su sensual y chata panza quedaba totalmente al descubierto y sus hermosos pechos tapados por la parte de arriba de su bikini. De la cola… ni hablar, Shaoran estaba más que baboso.

- ¿Shaoran? –Pregunto la castaña.

- ¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. – Dijo el castaño notando inocencia en la forma con la que Sakura lo llamo.

¿Vamos a nadar? –Pregunto la castaña tirando del brazo del ambarino.

Shaoran se levanto y tomo a Sakura entre los brazos alzándola como a un bebe.

- ¡Oye¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Sakura intentando zafarse.

- ¿No querías ir al mar?

- Pues si pero…

- Te estoy llevando al mar.

Shaoran mojo sus pies en el agua y entro en el mar hasta donde el agua le llegaba a la cintura y soltó a Sakura.

- Oye, esa no es una buena forma de entrar al mar. –Dijo Sakura

- ¿Por qué no? Te acostumbras mas rápido a la temperatura del agua. – Dijo Shaoran

Sakura lo miro con cara de berrinche y luego comenzó a salpicarlo con agua.

- Ya basta. –Dijo Shaoran entre risas tapándose la cara con un brazo mientras con el otro intentaba atacar a su hermosa atacante.

- Tú me tiraste primero al agua. –Dijo Sakura.

- Está bien, está bien. Perdóname, pero no me tires mas agua. –Dijo Shaoran.

Sakura paro de tirarle agua y se metió más al fondo en el mar.

- ¿Vienes Shaoran? – Pregunto Sakura

- Ten cuidado, puedes no hacer pie. –Dijo Shaoran algo preocupado.

- No seas amargado. –Dijo Sakura riendo.

Shaoran se zambulló en el agua y cuando salio no encontró a Sakura.

- ¿Sakura? – Pregunto el joven mirando para todos lados.

Nadie contestaba.  
Shaoran se puso como loco a buscar a Sakura, cuando de repente una cabeza salió en una parte mas profunda del mar tosiendo.

- ¡Shaoran! Ayúdame, no hago pie, una ola me derribo y me trajo a un pozo. –Dijo la joven preocupada porque su pie no llegaba al suelo.

Shaoran la miro preocupado. El le temía un poco a la profundidad del mar. En eso, una ola deja a Sakura bajo del agua.  
Shaoran no lo dudo y comenzó a nadar hacia donde estaba Sakura ya sin conocimiento. Como pudo la acomodo para que ambos pudieran regresar a la orilla y unos minutos después, un agitado Shaoran estaba de rodillas al lado de una inconciente castaña.

- Sakura despierta. –Dijo Shaoran preocupado.

Shaoran la miro un momento y comenzó a presionarle el pecho para que saliera toda el agua que había tragado.

- Demonios Sakura, despierta.

Shaoran seguía haciendo esfuerzos en vano ya que la castaña no respondía.

* * *

**_Hay!  
Hoy es un mal dia... todos mis fics parecen venir con tragedias...  
:s  
Bueno, lamentablemente como veran... Shaoran se vuelve a la ciudad... pero un llamado a Sakura le dara un giro a la historia :o  
Ah.. eso no pasa en el proximo capitulo, jejejeje en el proximo capitulo se afianza el grupo de 4: Meiling, Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo...  
Para las y los fanaticos/as del Eriol y Tomoyo... falta cada vez mas poco para que se conozcan!!  
Solo les voy a decir que seran compinches con la pareja de castaños... y obviamente los primeros en enterarse de la verdad.  
_******

**_Muchisimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews!_**

**_junipersun --_** **_Hermione I_** -- **_HiKaRi-09 --_** **_KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne --_** **_ann- qu -- _****_AmyChan91_** **_LuNA -- _****_Rocio-- _****_KAREN -- irisjas_**

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS Y FELICES FIESTAS!  
chau!


	4. Ch4: Bajo las estrellas

**_¡Hola¡¡Despues d tanto tiempo aqui regrese!!  
Espero q hayan pasado muy buenas fiestas... jejejeje (re q lo dice dos años dsp¨)_**

**_Bueno, aqui ando actualizando mis fics... aunq no todos :p, solo este y dos mas, espero q les guste... un beso _**

**Summary: No estan contentos con sus compromisos. Ambos son hijos de empresarios muy poderosos y deben llevar adelante su empresa. Se odian en la vida laboral y privada. Unas vacaciones, un par de mentiras... un amor... quizas mas que muy correspondido.  
**

* * *

Shaoran la miro un momento y comenzó a presionarle el pecho para que saliera toda el agua que había tragado. 

- Demonios Sakura, despierta.

Shaoran seguía haciendo esfuerzos en vano ya que la castaña no respondía. En eso se le ocurre una mejor idea.  
Lentamente se acerca a la boca de ella y apoya sus labios sobre los de ella y luego abrirle la boca para realizar una respiración boca a boca.  
En el cuarto intento, Sakura despierta tosiendo desesperadamente y abraza fuerte a Shaoran.

- Tuve miedo Shaoran. –Dijo la castaña abrazándolo con fuerza. – Gracias.

- No fue nada, no iba a dejar que murieras ahogada. –Dijo Shaoran sonriéndole.

- Espero que esto no haya arruinado nuestro día playero ¿no? – Pregunto Sakura

- Claro que no. Es hora de almorzar. Traje sándwiches. –Dijo Shaoran mostrándole una canasta que estaba bajo la sombrilla.

- Yo traje frutas y unas tartas. –Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Ambos se pusieron a comer mientras conversaban animadamente.

- Es una lastima que tengas q irte. – Dijo Sakura

- La verdad que si, no quiero volver a mi vida rutinaria. –Dijo Shaoran acostándose y apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados

- Pero volverás… ¿verdad? - Pregunto Sakura preocupada

Syaoran abrió los ojos y la miro seriamente, estiro una de sus manos y acaricio una de las suaves mejillas de la chica.

- Por supuesto que volveré. –Dijo Shaoran.

Sakura le tomo ambas manos y se las acaricio suavemente. Sus caras se acercaron y cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro. Sus labios estaban rozándose.

- ¡Shaoran! – Grito una voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Meiling? – Pregunto Shaoran lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Llegue mas temprano. Te busque y no te encontré, así que decidí caminar y te vengo a encontrar aquí. Pequeña Sakura¿Cómo andas? – Pregunto Meiling hablándole dulcemente a la chica de ojos verdes.

- Bien. –Dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza y mirándola extrañada.

- Me alegro mucho. ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? – Pregunto Meiling

- Claro que no. –Dijo Shaoran fulminándola con la mirada.

- Por supuesto que si. –Dijo Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos.

Así paso todo el día entre los tres. Shaoran matando a Meiling con la mirada, Sakura hablando sobre todas las películas que Meiling había protagonizado y ella había visto, y Meiling mirando a Shaoran mientras le sonreía a Sakura.

- Oye Sakura¿quieres venir a una disco esta noche? –Pregunto Meiling

- ¿A una disco?

- Claro. Supongo que habrás ido alguna vez a alguna disco ¿verdad?

- Claro, pero no aquí, sino en mi ciudad natal.

- Conozco una por aquí que esta muy buena. –Dijo Meiling sonriente.

- Esta bien, entonces vayamos esta noche.

- Dile también a Tomoyo. De paso podemos ir a cenar antes de ir. ¿Qué te parece primito?

- Como tu digas Meiling. –Dijo Shaoran fastidiado.

- Muy bien, entonces Shaoran y yo las iremos a buscar a las ocho. ¿Qué hora es? – Dijo Meiling

- Las 6 y media. –Dijo Sakura

- ¡NO! Ya es tarde. Vamonos Shaoran, te voy a poner bien lindo. –Dijo Meiling sonriendo y llevándose a su primo del brazo.

Sakura se despidió con la mano de Shaoran y Meiling que cada vez se iban alejando mas.  
_"Mejor yo también voy a prepararme."  
_Sakura camino hacia su casa para vestirse para la noche.  
Tomoyo ya estaba en la casa cuando Sakura llego.

- ¿Te dijo Meiling? –Pregunto Tomoyo cuando Sakura entro

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Para ir a bailar a la disco.

- Ah si, justo venia a prepararme.

Ambas chicas se bañaron y se pusieron sus vestidos y el maquillaje.  
A las 8 en punto Shaoran y Meiling tocaron el timbre en la casa de las dos hermosas chicas.

- ¡Hola¿Están listas? –Pregunto Meiling.

- Claro, Sakura baja en un instante. –Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. –Se esta preparando para Shaoran. –Susurro en el oído de Meiling.

Unos minutos después, bajo Sakura vestida con un jean y un top negro sin tirantes que le quedaban espectacular con su esbelta figura. Shaoran se quedo mirándola asombrado.

- Bueno primo, mejor controla tu baba. –Dijo Meiling.

- Cállate Meiling. –Dijo Shaoran sonrojado.

- Vaya, estás muy linda Sakura. –Dijo Tomoyo

- Si… estas hermosa. –Dijo Shaoran mirándola embobado.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Meiling.

Los cuatro chicos subieron al auto manejado por Meiling quien le pidió a Tomoyo que viajara adelante con ella para dejar a los castaños solos en la parte de atrás del hermoso descapotable verde oscuro.

- ¿Dónde estamos yendo Meiling? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- A un canto bar, para comer una pizza, de ahí nos vamos al boliche. –Dijo Meiling.

Llegaron a un lugar con forma de cabaña, muy hermoso. Había muchos autos estacionados, autos modernos y caros.  
Entraron los cuatro mirando detenidamente el lugar.

- ¿Les gusta? – Pregunto Meiling

- Esta muy lindo. –Dijeron los otros tres.

Un mozo los llevo hacia una mesa decorada con dos velas. Shaoran se sentó al lado de Meiling y enfrente de Sakura quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo.  
Un chico vestido con un uniforme negro y blanco se aproximo a la mesa.

- Buenas noches¿Qué van a ordenar? –Pregunto el chico.

- Una pizza grande de muzarella y dos cervezas. –Dijo Meiling.

- Usted es….

- Si, soy Meiling Li, ahora por favor¿podría traer lo que le pedimos? - Dijo la peli negra.

- Si, si, claro.

- También un agua por favor. –Dijo Sakura.

El chico se marcho con la orden.  
Los cuatro se pusieron a hablar mientras escuchaban la musica que sonaba en el lugar.

- Cantan muy bien. -Dijo Sakura

- Aja... -Dijeron todos

Miraron detenidamente a la pareja que cantaba sobre el escenario.

- ¿Por qué no vas a cantar? –Pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura

- ¿Yo? Ni loca. –Dijo Sakura sonrojándose.

- Vamos Sakura, si tienes una voz como los Ángeles, ve a cantar. –Dijo Tomoyo

- Sola no. Acompáñame.

- No quedaría bien si Daidougi te acompaña. Es mejor que sea con un hombre. Shaoran… ¿la acompañas? –Dijo Meiling

Shaoran comenzó a toser exageradamente.

- ¿Perdona? –Pregunto cuando ya pudo hablar.

- Que la acompañes. Seria muy poco cortes de tu parte dejarla ir sola. –Dijo Meiling.

- Pero yo no se cantar.

- Si sabes, hasta en la ducha cantas bien. Dale, ve. –Dijo Meiling.

Shaoran la miro seriamente y luego se puso de pie. Se paro junto a Sakura y le extendió el brazo.

- ¿Me haría el honor hermosa dama de acompañarme a cantar una canción? –Pregunto el chico.

- Cla… Claro. –Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Ambos castaños se acercaron a donde estaba la pareja cantando y les pidieron los micrófonos. Shaoran le hizo unas señas a los músicos y comenzaron a tocar una canción.

- ¿Conoces este tema? –Pregunto Shaoran al oído a Sakura

- Si, es muy conocida, me encanta. –Dijo Sakura sonriéndole

( Canta Sakura)

_(Canta Shaoran)_

**(Cantan Sakura y Shaoran)**

Como un bello amanecer  
Tu amor un día llego  
Por ti dejo de llover y sol de nuevo salio,  
Iluminando mis noches vacías

_Desde que te conocí  
Todo en mi vida cambió  
Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alegaría el dolor  
Que para siempre seriamos dos  
_  
**Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi**  
mi amor

**Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir**  
Sin el latido de tu corazón  
_El mundo es mas frío_  
**Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera, conocido**

Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor

_Así yo te imagine, tan bella como una flor_

**Supe que siempre seriamos dos  
Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir  
**Sin el latido de tu corazón  
_El mundo es mas frío_  
**Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera**  
_Conocido_  
Que hubiera sido de mi  
Nada tiene sentido  
_Si no es contigo_

**No se**  
Que hubiera sido de mi  
_Hubiera sido_  
**Sin tu mirada, enamorada no se**  
_Si yo podría vivir_  
Sin el latido de tu corazón  
_Sin ti, el mundo es mas frío_

**Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera conocido  
Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera conocido**

Cuando terminaron Shaoran tomo a Sakura de la cintura y Sakura tomo a Shaoran con un brazo del cuello mientras con el otro agarraba el micrófono.  
Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca.  
El público aplaudía y vitoreaba, realmente habían cantado muy bien. Ambos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas.

- Cantas muy bien Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran tomándola de la mano para llevarla de regreso a la mesa.

- Gr… gracias…. Tu… también cantas muy bien. –Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Cuando llegaron Meiling y Tomoyo rompieron en aplausos.

- Cantaron muy bien. –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

- Excelente. –Dijo Tomoyo

- Gracias. –Dijeron ambos castaños.

Terminaron finalmente de comer y fueron directamente a la disco. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y todavía no habían entrado. La cola era interminable. Unos minutos después pudieron entrar.

- Vaya, esto esta lleno. –Dijo Sakura a Shaoran.

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron a bailar. Las luces de la disco los hacia transpirar junto al movimiento.

- Oigan, iré por unos tragos¿quieren algo? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- Claro¿Por qué no lo acompañas Sakura? –Pregunto Meiling.

- ¿Yo¿Por qué? –Pregunto la chica sonrojada.

- Porque no podrá con cuatro tragos. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- De acuerdo.

Shaoran tomo a Sakura de la mano y la llevo a la barra.  
Pero en el camino, por un montón de gente que había, Shaoran perdió la mano de Sakura y la perdió de vista.

- ¡Sakura! – Grito Shaoran para llamar su atención y comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente con la mirada.

Sakura buscaba a Shaoran con la mirada, no quería moverse de donde había ido a parar por si Shaoran pasaba por ese lugar.  
De lejos pudo divisar la barra a donde se estaban dirigiendo.  
"_¡Rayos¿Cómo demonios hice para llegar aquí?"  
_En ese momento un joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes cielo se acerco a Sakura.

- Hola preciosa. ¿Quieres bailar? –Pregunto el joven.

- Estoy buscando a…

- Puedes buscarlo después, ven. –Dijo el chico llevándose a Sakura con fuerza hacia la pista.

- No quiero bailar con tigo. –Dijo Sakura intentando ligarse del chico.

- Yo si quiero que lo hagas. –Dijo el chico apretando a Sakura contra si.

Shaoran buscaba con desesperación a Sakura. No sabia donde estaba y no le gustaba mucho la idea de que estuviera sola por ahí.  
En ese momento va caminando hacia la pista, quizás Sakura haya vuelto con Meiling y con Tomoyo. Pero no encontró a ninguna de las tres chicas en la pista.  
"_¿Dónde estará?"_

Sakura estaba en un terrible aprieto. Ese chico no la dejaba tranquila y no sabia como desligarse de el. Mientras mas fuerza bruta ponía, el parecía devolvérsela el doble.

- Mira chiquita, viniste aquí a divertirte, así que vas a divertirte. –Dijo el chico.

- No quiero. –Dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

El chico agarro fuertemente a Sakura de la muñeca y la estaba llevando hacia la zona VIP del boliche. (Zona VIP zona donde la gente usa para… ustedes ya saben).

Shaoran buscaba mas desesperado que nunca a Sakura, ya hacia bastante tiempo que se habían separado y eso le ponía rabioso, conocia la mala fama del lugar, va, mejor dicho, de sierta gente del lugar ya que habian sido denunciadas varias violaciones en ese lugar. De repente diviso a lo lejos a un chico que parecía llevarse a una castaña de pelo corto al igual que Sakura hacia la zona VIP y corrió tras ellos.  
Se acerco lentamente para comprobar si era Sakura la que estaba con ese sujeto, y si, definitivamente era Sakura.  
"_Pero quizás… ella quiera estar con el…" _Pensó Shaoran con un dolor en medio del pecho… ¿dolor? Si dolor… dolor de celos.

Sakura iba con ese chico hacia la zona VIP por la fuerza, forcejeando para que la dejara en paz. Cuando se da cuenta a donde la quería llevar el chico comienza a hacer fuerza y a intentar escaparse del chico quien no la dejaba en paz. En un último esfuerzo desesperado comenzó a llorar.

Syaoran miraba atentamente la escena horrorizado y encolerizado.

- Oye niña, deja ya de llorar o te ira peor. –Dijo el chico de pelo rubio.

- ¡No quiero ir con tigo! – Grito Sakura.

En ese momento un golpe tira al chico rubio al piso.

- Deja en paz a mi novia o te mato¿escuchaste? –Dijo una voz masculina detrás.

- Esa voz ella la conocía perfectamente. Era su voz, esa voz… era Syaoran.

- ¿De que te la das niño creído? –Pregunto el joven levantándose para golpear a Shaoran.

- ¡¡Shaoran!! – Grito Sakura.

Ambos chicos se estaban matando a trompadas en medio de la disco hasta que al fin otros chicos los separaron y Shaoran se acerco a Sakura.

- Eres un imbécil. –Dijo el chico rubio.

- Cállate gallinita, y ve a molestar a otras chicas, no a mi novia. –Dijo Shaoran.

Al chico aun lo seguían sosteniendo hasta que se soltó y se fue por otro lado.  
Shaoran miro a Sakura y la abrazo.

- Tuve mucho miedo. –Dijo Sakura.

- Yo también Saku, no me gustaba nada que anduvieras tú sola por aquí –Dijo Shaoran.

- Quiero irme. –Dijo Sakura apretando la camisa del ambarino.

- De acuerdo, vamonos.

Shaoran ayudo a Sakura a salir de la disco y subieron al auto.

- Hace frío. –Dijo la castaña frotándose los brazos.

- Toma. –Dijo Shaoran dándole su saco.

- Muchas gracias. ¿Tú no tienes frío?

- Para nada.

Shaoran arranco el auto y volvieron a la playa donde estaban sus casas.

- No quiero volver aun. –Dijo Shaoran sentándose en la arena.

- ¡Oye! Te llenaras de arena el pantalón. –Dijo Sakura haciendo fuerza con el brazo de el para levantarlo.

- Se lava. No te preocupes. –Dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

Sakura se sonrojo y dejo de tirar, pero aun sus manos se encontraban sobre las de el.  
De repente el la toma de las manos y la jala hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Grito Sakura.

- Jajajajaja, solo te pongo a la par mía. –Dijo Shaoran.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Shaoran y alzo su vista hacia las hermosas estrellas que brillaban en el cielo como diamantes.

- Son hermosas. –Dijo Sakura asombrada.

- Si ¿verdad?

De repente el brazo de Shaoran rodea la cintura de la castaña quien se paraliza ante el más leve contacto.

- Pero por más que brillen en todo su esplendor no igualan en belleza a la estrella que tengo a mi lado. –Dijo Shaoran en el oído de Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojo y siguió mirando el cielo, pero Shaoran tomo su mentón y giro su rostro hacia el de el.

- He ansiado tanto este momento… -Dijo Shaoran sobre los labios de la joven.

Lentamente los labios de Shaoran se posaron sobre los de Sakura haciendo que ella sintiera mariposas en la panza.  
Así se quedaron unos segundos hasta que la boca de Shaoran reclamo por mas abriéndose lentamente haciendo que Sakura hiciera lo mismo.  
Ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, embargado de miles de sentimientos que ambos sentían bien adentro. Sakura cortó el beso por falta de aire y le dedico una sonrisa a Shaoran. Un silencio incomodo lleno el espacio.

- Shaoran…. ¿Por qué…?

- Sh… porque hacia mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo. –Dijo Shaoran acariciando una mejilla de la joven.

- Supongo que ahora todo será distinto. –Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Shaoran.

* * *

**_Ñaña  
Y lo deje aahi... xD_**

**_jejejejejeje_**

**_Gracias por todos los reviews... de verdad! Me dan animos. Un beso_**

**_Para los fanaticos de Eriol y Tomoyo... chan chan chan!  
FINALMENTE En el proximo capitulo se veran por primera vez :o_**

**_Shaoran se volvera a... ¿Hong Kong? Pues no! Ira a Japon :o porque tiene un compromiso con su "prometida".  
Y Sakura... recibe una llamada que la hara regresar a... ¿que les importa? Lo veran en el proximo capitulo.  
¡Plan entre Meiling y Tomoyo! wiiii_**

**_¡Gracias por todo!_**

**_Muchisimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews!_**

**_junipersun --_** **_Hermione I_** -- **_HiKaRi-09 --_** **_KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne --_** **_ann- qu -- _****_AmyChan91_** **_LuNA -- Rocio-- _****_KAREN -- irisjas - Johana - angelseriu - Minami_**

**_Gracias de verdad y perdonen si me olvide de alguien. :p_**

**_Chau _**


	5. Ch5: Despedida en el aeropuerto

**_¡Holaaaaa! Mi otro fic de actualizacion rapida ¡Wow!  
jejeje  
Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo, sobre mis otros fics ya aclare en el fic "Destinos Cruzados"._**

**Summary: No estan contentos con sus compromisos. Ambos son hijos de empresarios muy poderosos y deben llevar adelante su empresa. Se odian en la vida laboral y privada. Unas vacaciones, un par de mentiras... un amor... quizas mas que muy correspondido.  
**

* * *

Sakura cortó el beso por falta de aire y le dedico una sonrisa a Shaoran. Un silencio incomodo lleno el espacio.

- Shaoran…. ¿Por qué…?

- Sh… porque hacia mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo. –Dijo Shaoran acariciando una mejilla de la joven.

- Supongo que ahora todo será distinto. –Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- Tú tienes una vida, supongo. No se si tienes novia, por lo que yo se no. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de melancolía.

- ¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría ser como los demás. –Dijo Shaoran mirando el cielo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No se… solo que a veces siento como si mi vida fuera programada. –Dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura.

- ¿Tú tienes una vida programada? Dímelo a mi… yo estoy destinada a un hombre al que no conozco, con el que solo me casan por seguridad económica. –Dijo Sakura.

- Puedes renunciar a todo eso. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Si lo hiciera seria una gran deshonra para mi padre y eso le causaría mucha tristeza. –Dijo Sakura acomodándose entre los brazos de Shaoran.

- Tienes razón, pero no puedes sacrificar tu vida solo por el bienestar de los demás. –Dijo Shaoran dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Si tu padre confiara en ti, dejara todo en tus manos, fueras su único hijo, y te amara como nada en el mundo y lo único que te pide es que te cases con alguien elegido por el, renunciarías a todo solo por tu felicidad?

Esa pregunta dejo helado a Shaoran. Nunca se lo había preguntado, y nunca le había dicho a Sakura que su padre había muerto. Si Sakura supiera la verdad quizás no le cuestionaría esas cosas… el también debía casarse con una mujer a la cual no conocía y no amaba.

- Supongo que tienes razón. –Dijo Shaoran mirando nuevamente las estrellas.

Cerca del amanecer, Shaoran dejo a Sakura en su casa y el regreso a la suya para poder dormir. Meiling y Tomoyo ya habían vuelto del boliche en un taxi.  
Los días pasaron con rapidez para ambos castaños quienes habían decidido tener una relación de amigos, un poco mas de amigos, pero lamentablemente, el día en el cual Shaoran debía partir hacia China llego. Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura fueron al aeropuerto a despedirlo.

- Te extrañare primito. Te espero dentro de unos días de regreso. –Dijo Meiling abrazando a Shaoran.

- Yo también Mei, extrañare tus asquerosos desayunos por las mañanas. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Fue un gusto conocerlo Shaoran Kiho. –Dijo Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa.

- El placer fue mío Tomoyo Daidougi. –Dijo Shaoran dándole la mano formalmente.

Finalmente llego el momento mas duro, la despedida entre Shaoran y Sakura.

- Supongo que volveré a verte. –Dijo Shaoran a Sakura tomando su rostro con una mano.

- Más te vale Shaoran Kiho. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mezclada con tristeza.

- Te voy a extrañar. –Dijo Shaoran

- Y yo a ti. –Dijo Sakura abrazándolo.

- Volveré dentro de unos días. Podemos chatear e incluso llamarnos. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Eso creo. Te esperare. –Dijo Sakura abrazando con más fuerza a Shaoran mientras las lágrimas de cristal recorrían su mejilla.

- No llores mi flor de cerezo, pronto nos volveremos a ver.

- Sakura se seco las lágrimas y le sonrió. El la tomo por la cintura y le dio un largo y apasionado beso en los labios.

- Adiós Sakura.

- Buen viaje… Shaoran. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Shaoran tomo sus valijas y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque. Dirigió una última mirada hacia atrás y vio como Sakura lo despedía con sus pequeñas manos.  
Sakura vio como Shaoran se perdió de vista detrás de la puerta de embarque.

- Nos volveremos a ver… ¿verdad? – Pregunto Sakura al aire.

En eso, una mano se posa en el hombro de Sakura.

- Claro que lo volverás a ver Saku. –Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- El de verdad te quiere, y mira que no es fácil entrar en la coraza que tiene mi primo como corazón. – Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

- Gracias chicas.

Cinco días pasaron, Shaoran no había vuelto a comunicarse con Sakura en estos días, tampoco con Meiling.  
Tomoyo y Meiling se pasaban los días completos en el estudio de grabación, por lo tanto Sakura se quedaba sola en la casa, o en la playa, solo que no era lo mismo sin Shaoran.  
Esa mañana, el teléfono celular de Sakura sonó a las ocho en punto de la mañana haciendo que la castaña se despertara sobresaltada. Ilusionada con que podría ser Shaoran, busco el teléfono desesperadamente.

- ¿Hola? – Dijo Sakura esperanzada.

_- Sakura, necesito que vengas urgente para la ciudad. _

- Papa…. De acuerdo iré.

_- Si es posible busca vuelo para hoy a la tarde._

- ¡¿Qué¿Te has vuelto loco? – Pregunto Sakura gritando por teléfono.

_- No Sakura, loca te has vuelto tu con tus ideas de viajar a no se donde justo en esta época de cierre de balances. _

- Escúchame papa, tienes miles de contadores para que te cierren los balances, no tienes por que…

_- Pero tu eres la próxima heredera de esta compañía y no sabes nada de cómo se maneja. Por lo tanto te quiero aquí a más tardar mañana en la mañana. ¿Entendido?_

- Pero…

_- Basta Sakura, no eres mas una niña, mañana estarás aquí y punto. _

Sakura iba a protestar, pero su padre ya había colgado el teléfono. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, miro una foto que estaba sobre su mesita de luz: Shaoran y ella sentados en la playa tomando jugo de coco abrazados. Esa foto la había sacado Meiling un día antes de que Shaoran se marchara.

- Me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora mi querido Shaoran…

Un imponente auto negro estaciono en la entrada del edificio de Li Corporation. Un joven vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata a rayas negras y grises bajo con superioridad del automóvil y entro dentro del edificio.  
Apretó el botón del ascensor, minutos después, el elevador bajo. El hombre de introdujo dentro acompañado de una bella muchacha de ojos celestes y pelo rubio ceniza.

- Buenos días señor Hiraguizawa. –Dijo la muchacha.

- Buenos días. –Dijo cortantemente el hombre.

La muchacha salió del ascensor dejando a Eriol solo quien comenzó a peinarse el pelo negro azulado que tenía. Finalmente, el ascensor llego al último piso y el hombre se acomodo los elegantes lentes que cubrían sus hermosos ojos zafiros.  
Camino con paso decidido hacia una puerta enorme de vidrio y entro en la oficina.

- Hola, veo que has vuelto Shaoran. –Dijo el hombre recién llegado.

El sillón que se encontraba dado vuelta enfrente de la computadora se dio vuelta para mostrar a un hombre de anchos hombros, ojos ámbares, piel tostada y pelo castaño revuelto.

- Regrese ayer Eriol. –Dijo el chico de cabellos castaños.

- ¿Dónde fuiste?

- Estuve unos días en una isla, por el caribe. –Dijo el castaño.

- Oh, ya veo. ¿Chicas lindas¿tragos¿fiesta?

- Hay Eriol… algún día comprenderás que la vida va mas allá de eso…

- ¡Mira quien habla! – Dijo el chico de pelo negro.

- Eriol, el Shaoran Li que ves sentado enfrente tuyo, ya no es mas el mismo de antes. Conoció a una mujer que le cambio la vida por completo.

- No puedo creerlo…. El conquistador de mujeres más grande de los últimos tiempos, que según mi opinión debería ir al guiness, se ha enamorado. –Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. - ¿Y se puede saber quien es la afortunada?

- Una chica de Japón. Justo estaba de vacaciones por ahí con su prima. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Y que harás con la chica Kinomoto? –Pregunto Eriol.

- Supongo que me casare con ella… algún día… dentro de mucho tiempo. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Y como se llama la afortunada?

- Sakura Daidougi. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Valla, que casualidad, tu futura comprometida y esposa y tu amor platónico llevan el mismo nombre.

- Sabes… no lo había pensado, tienes razón, solo que adoro decir el nombre Sakura cuando me refiero a ella y odio decirlo cuando hablo de Kinomoto.

- Entiende que es por el bien de tu empresa macho rompe corazones.

- Cállate ya Eriol… no quiero casarme con la chica Kinomoto.

Un elegante pantalón beige con una camisa mangas cortas color blanco, echas de una tela que parecía seda, pero mas fresca. Unos anteojos de sol le tapaban los maravillosos ojos verdes, su larga cabellera castaña ondeaba con el viento mientras dos hombres iban tras ella con su equipaje. En ese momento una nube de periodistas se pusieron a su alrededor.

- ¿De donde viene señorita Kinomoto?

- ¿Qué nos puede decir de su casamiento con Li?

- ¿A que se debió su misterioso viaje?

Sakura estaba abombada; hizo caso omiso a los insistentes periodistas y subió a un auto plateado con vidrios polarizados el cual, minutos después, estaciono delante de un imponente edificio. Apretó el botón del ascensor y subió hasta el décimo piso donde su padre realizaba una conferencia de prensa.

- Hija, puntual como siempre. –Dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa.

- Padre… - Dijo la chica intentando fingir una muy mala sonrisa.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo para terminar de oír el nuevo plan que tenemos para invertir en el siguiente mes.

- Aja. –Dijo Sakura fingiendo interés.

Shaoran abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco una foto en donde habían dos personas: Una chica castaña sonriendo con un sombrero Hawaiano, bikini blanca y un coco en la mano junto a un chico que la abrazaba por atrás, de ojos ámbares brillantes y hermosa sonrisa que tenia el torso descubierto y un pantalón de playa.

- Vaya, es una mujer realmente hermosa. –Dijo Eriol admirando la foto.

- Si¿verdad? Pero es una niña aun, no una mujer. Es mi pequeña. –Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

- Una pequeña que te ha enamorado como a un idiota. –Dijo Eriol sonriendo.

- Cállate…

- ¡Shaoran! Debo irme, tu madre me matara si se entera que no he sido puntual, me ha obligado a enviarle esto a tu prometida. –Dijo Eriol mostrando una gargantilla de diamantes en una caja de terciopelo negro.

- ¿Una gargantilla?

- Así es, tu madre insistió. –Dijo Eriol revoleando los ojos.

Eriol se despidió de Shaoran y salio a toda prisa del edificio. Se subió a su auto negro y manejo a toda velocidad hacia el monstruoso edificio de Kinomoto Corporation. Se dirigió a la recepcionista.

- Señorita¿puede decirme en q piso se encuentra Sakura Kinomoto?

- En este momento la señorita Kinomoto esta en una conferencia que supongo terminara en veinte minutos. ¿A quien tengo el placer de comunicar? – Pregunto una chica joven de pelo castaño y ojos negros.

- A Eriol Hiraguizawa. Vengo de parte de Xiao Lang Li y el señor Kinomoto esta esperando mi llegada. –Dijo Eriol autoritariamente.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso tendré que comunicarme con el señor Kinomoto. Aguarde un momento por favor.

La chica tomo un teléfono y apretó un botón colorado el cual la comunico inmediatamente con Fujikata Kinomoto.

_- ¿Qué ocurre Noelle? – _Pregunto Fujikata.

- Eriol Hiraguizawa insiste en verlo. Le dije que estaba en una conferencia, pero no hizo caso y siguió insistiendo.

_- Eriol… Eriol…_

- Viene de parte del señor Li, señor. –Dijo la chica.

_- ¡Ah si! Eriol, dile por favor que suba. _– Dijo el señor Kinomoto cortando inmediatamente la comunicación.

La mujer colgó nuevamente el teléfono y se dirigió al hombre que la miraba impaciente con sus ojos azul zafiro.

- El señor Kinomoto lo espera. Piso 30, salón de conferencias.

- Muchas gracias. –Dijo Eriol antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia el ascensor.

Finalmente llego al piso treinta y camino hacia unas puertas de vidrio corredizas que se encontraban al final de un corto pasillo. Entro al enorme salón donde habían varias personas sentadas, entre ellos Fujikata Kinomoto en la cabecera de la mesa y su hija a su derecha.

- Buenas tardes señor Hiraguizawa. –Dijo Fujikata poniéndose de pie.

- Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto, señorita, caballeros. –Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia.

- Siéntese por favor. En un momento terminaremos con la conferencia. –Dijo Fujikata ofreciéndole un asiento a Eriol.

- Muchas gracias.

La conferencia duro exactamente veinticinco minutos desde que llego Eriol. Finalmente todos los hombres y empresarios ahí reunidos comenzaron a irse dejando a Sakura, Fujikata y Eriol solos.

- Por favor, pasemos a la sala de visitas. No es apropiado recibirlo en el salón de conferencias. –Dijo Fujikata señalando el ascensor para que todos subieran.

Los tres subieron hasta el último piso del edificio de Kinomoto Corporation. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dar paso a un salón enorme de alfombra verde oscuro y sillones de apenas un tono mas claro que la alfombra. Las paredes eran color cremita y las ventanas enormes dejaban una vista perfecta que llegaba hasta varios Kilómetros mas haya.

- Por favor señor Hiraguizawa, tome asiento. –Dijo Fujikata.

- Gracias señor Kinomoto.

Sakura fue a pedir que subieran café y bocadillos.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de su honorable presencia en mi empresa señor Hiraguizawa?

- El señor Li, que se encuentra momentáneamente en Japón, me pidió que le trajera esto a su hermosa hija, futura prometida de mi socio Li. –Dijo Eriol sacando una caja de terciopelo negro de gran tamaño.

- Oh, muchísimas gracias, denle mis agradecimientos a Li de mi parte y de mi hija por supuesto. –Dijo Fujikata dándole la caja a su hija.

Sakura tomo la caja entre sus manos y apretó el botón para abrirla mostrando todo su esplendoroso contenido. Levanto una ceja y cerro de una manera brusca el estuche.

- Veo que el señor Li no se anda con pequeñeces. –Dijo Sakura tirándole la caja a las piernas de su padre.

- ¡Sakura por favor!

- Agradézcale al señor Li de mi parte, señor Hiraguizawa.

- ¡Sakura no seas impertinente y mal educada! – Grito el señor Kinomoto.

- Con su permiso padre. –Dijo Sakura saliendo velozmente por el ascensor hacia abajo mientras un par de lágrimas cristalinas humedecían el rostro de la chica.

Eriol miro sorprendido a Fujikata quien estaba rojo de la ira y la vergüenza.

- Espero sepa disculparla señor Hiraguizawa, esta algo… emocionada por su boda con Li, es todo. – Dijo Fujikata.

- Si, ya lo creo. –Dijo con ironía Eriol. – Que carácter que tiene la señorita. –Dijo el de ojos azules poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Tiene el mismo maldito carácter que su madre…

- Bueno señor Kinomoto, creo que no tenemos nada más de que hablar. Fue un gusto tomar este café con usted, próximamente el señor Shaoran Li se comunicara con usted para informarle cuando conocerá a su hija. –Dijo Eriol.

- ¿No aprovechara ahora que esta en Japón?

- Me temo que el señor Li estará ocupado el resto de sus días aquí.

- Ah, ya veo, entonces avísele que espero su llamado.

- De acuerdo señor Kinomoto. Hasta luego.

Eriol se puso de pie y camino hacia el ascensor al cual llamo apretando el botón. Segundos después una puerta plateada se abrió y Eriol entro precipitadamente chocando de lleno con alguien. Pero inmediatamente la tomo de la mano para que no cayera.

- Lo siento mucho… señorita. –Dijo Eriol sorprendiéndose por la belleza de la joven con la que se acababa de chocar.

- No hay problema. –Dijo la chica mirando directamente a los ojos de Eriol.

Eriol ayudo a la chica a incorporarse y le extendió su mano.

- Eriol Hiraguizawa. Mucho gusto. –Dijo Eriol.

- Tomoyo Daidougi. – Dijo la chica aceptando su mano.

* * *

**_Hyaaa!  
Si, mas de uno/a me va a matar por dejarlo ahi... snif...  
¡¡SE CONOCIERON FINALMENTE ERIOL Y TOMOYO!! (Aplausos y festejos por parte de las amantes de la parejita E&T) A eso yo llamo amor aprimera vista._**

**_Bueno... ¡Tan serca, pero tan lejos! Hay hay hay, a Eriol le falla la memoria... vio una foto de Sakura, la chica que enamoro a Shaoran y la vio en persona y no la recnocio... mal, muy fea la actitud..._**

**_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno... en el proximo capitulo... chan chan chan  
GRAN REGRESO AL CARIBE  
pero con Eriol Hiraguizawa como acompañante... ¡CHAN!  
Comenzara el romance E+T... (pero eso no lo prometo en el proximo capitulo.  
_**

**_Ahora, a agradecer los reviews!  
Muchisimas gracias a:  
junipersun --_** **_Hermione I_** -- **_HiKaRi-09 --_** **_KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne --_** **_ann- qu -- AmyChan91_** **_LuNA -- Rocio-- KAREN -- irisjas - Johana - angelseriu - Minami- gabyhyatt - Confused Agony - - Undine - Kitty-Kinomoto-Li - danny1989_**

**_Muchisimas gracias..._**

**_Ahora... CHAN CHAN CHAN..._**

**_¡ADELANTOS DE MI PROXIMO FIC!_**

**_Un instituto donde asisten los chicos mas adinerados del pais. Cada uno con sus problemas personales y sus locuras de adolescentes.  
La chica mas respetada del colegio, rodeada de amigas, bien popular... con un problema de drogas y anorexia. Con un pasado que la atormenta dia a dia y un hermano que no hace mas que recordarselo.  
Un chico, que perdio todo cuando era pequeño, paso hambre y ahora heredara la empresa de tecnologia mundial mas importante con la muerte de su madre.   
Un chico arrogante, enamorado de la mejor amiga de la chica mas popular del colegio, pero sin quererlo le destrozo el corazon...  
La mejor amiga de la chica mas popular del colegio, enamorada del chico mas arrogante del instituto, buena e inocente, pero con un gran rencor hacia Eriol Hiraguizawa...  
(No se si entendieron: Primera descripcion: Sakura, segunda: Syaoran, Tercera Eriol y cuarta Tomoyo).  
Un profesor que abusa de sus alumnas, un embarazo no deseado, problemas con drogas, dinero, el mundo de un grupo de adolescentes fuera de nuestra imaginacion.  
¿Podra Syaoran ayudar a Sakura a salir del enriedo que se metio¿O sera demaciado tarde?_**

**_Chan chan... (hasta parece adelanto de cine)_**

**_PROXIMAMENTE, EN _**

**_COMING SOON FEBRERO - MARZO 2007 XD_**

**_jajajajaja_**

**_bueno, la dejo de delirar..._**

**_CHAUU!  
_**


	6. Ch6: ¿Sakura Daidougi o Kinomoto?

**_Hola!! nuevamente disculpen la demora...  
Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo.  
Un beso enorme  
chau!!_**

**Summary: No estan contentos con sus compromisos. Ambos son hijos de empresarios muy poderosos y deben llevar adelante su empresa. Se odian en la vida laboral y privada. Unas vacaciones, un par de mentiras... un amor... quizas mas que muy correspondido.  
**

* * *

Eriol ayudo a la chica a incorporarse y le extendió su mano.

- Eriol Hiraguizawa. Mucho gusto. –Dijo Eriol.

- Tomoyo Daidougi. – Dijo la chica aceptando su mano.

Durante unos segundos se creo una conexión visual irrompible entre los ojos de ambos, hasta que el señor Kinomoto interrumpió.

- Tomoyo, que hermosa sorpresa. Pasa… ¡ah! Te presento al señor Eriol Hiraguizawa, asesor y socio de las empresas Li. –Dijo Fujikata.

- Si, recién… nos presentamos. –Dijo Tomoyo mirando a Fujikata por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar.

Eriol se volvió a despedir de ambos y salio del imponente edificio.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estas acá? –Pregunto Fujikata tomando un te.

- Llegue esta misma mañana. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Que bueno, a Sakura le alegrara mucho verte.

- Es por ella que he regresado señor Fujikata. La necesito urgentemente con migo en el caribe. –Dijo la joven amatista.

- ¡¿DE NUEVO?! – Grito Fujikata.

- Es que ella se encarga de mis asuntos contables y es de suma importancia que regrese en un mes. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Bueno, al menos hace algo relacionado con la empresa. –Dijo Fujikata.

- Además Sakura no descuida ni un segundo su trabajo, tiene todo bajo su control con su laptop. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dentro de un mes Sakura regresara con tigo al caribe.

- Muchas gracias. –Dijo Tomoyo con una hermosa sonrisa. – Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que buscar a Sakura para hablar de unos temitas.

- Bueno, hasta luego Tomoyo.

- Hasta luego.

Tomoyo llamo al ascensor, bajo hasta la planta baja, salio del edificio y se subió a un auto lujosísimo color negro. Ya dentro, saco su celular y marco un numero.

- ¡_Tomoyo, querida¿Cómo salio todo?_- Dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

- Todo salio de acuerdo al plan Mei. Sakura regresa justo en un mes.

_- Perfecto. Justo al mismo tiempo que Shaoran. – Dijo Meiling._

- Todo está listo. Ahora iré a hablar con ella. Le diré unas cuantas bobadas, pero será todo una sorpresa.

_- De acuerdo Tomoyo, tengo q cortar._

- De acuerdo, bye.

Arranco el auto negro y se dirigió a una lujosa mansión cuyo terreno ocupaba tres cuadras de largo y cinco de ancho, con rejas negras que bordeaban el contorno y seguridad cada medio metro y un hermoso jardín que rodeaba la enorme casa.  
Tomoyo freno ante el portón negro y apretó un botón, al instante una grabadora inteligente comenzó a hablarle.

_- Mansión Kinomoto, diga su nombre por favor._

- Tomoyo Daidougi. –Dijo la chica.

_- Otra vez por favor, estamos en el proceso de reconocimiento de voz._

- Tomoyo Daidougi. –Dijo la chica con mayor claridad.

Tomoyo espero unos minutos dentro del auto mientras el aparato trabajaba recopilando los datos de ella.

_- Buenos días señorita Daidougi_. – Dijo el aparato.

- Buenos días. –Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

_- Antes de pasar unas preguntitas de honor…_ -Dijo el aparato.

"_¿Otra vez con eso? Sakura debería cambiar si dudas su sistema de seguridad..."-_ Pensó la amatista. – De acuerdo.

_- ¿Ha venido usted antiguamente a esta casa?_

- Por supuesto, incontable veces…

_- ¿Cómo se llama el amigo fiel de la señorita Kinomoto?_

- Es un perro y se llama Kero.

_- El señor Kinomoto es estricto en cuestiones de etiqueta… ¿Con que sirve el te a sus invitados¿Limón, leche, o canela?_

- Eso depende del te y del gusto de sus invitados.

_- ¿Con que color nunca combinaría una cartera Kelynston color rosa pálido junto a un cinturón y un sombrero del mismo color?_

- Con verde fuerte. –Dijo Tomoyo revoleando los ojos y sonriendo.

_- Y por ultimo… la más importante de las preguntas… ¿Qué empresa supera en estilo, vanguardia, y tecnología a los productos Kinomoto S.A.?_

Tomoyo sonrió seductoramente y contesto tal cual Fujikata Kinomoto lo haría.

- Esa aberración jamás ocurriría en la historia de la humanidad. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Muy bien, es usted una amiga fiel de la familia Kinomoto.

Las puertas de la enorme mansión comenzaron a abrirse y Tomoyo entro junto con su auto negro por el camino de piedras hasta la puerta de la mansión.  
Al llegar a la puerta principal, una mujer vestida de negro y oscuros antifaces le palpo el cuerpo y le saco su spray de defensa personal.

- Se lo devolveremos al finalizar su visita. –Dijo la mujer.

- De acuerdo. –Dijo Tomoyo.

La amatista entro en la mansión y fue recibida calidamente por una anciana vestida con un uniforme y una bandeja de plata en sus manos que llevaba varios vasos.

- ¡Señorita Tomoyo! Que gusto verla por aquí. –Dijo la anciana.

- Igual digo Cassy. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- La señorita Sakura esta en su habitación… Si quiere le digo que baje… ¿o prefiere subir?

- Gracias Cassy, pero subiré en esta ocasión. –Dijo Tomoyo dándole en beso en la frente a la regordeta anciana.

Tomoyo subió por un majestuoso ascensor dos pisos y camino hacia la puerta que sabía era el cuarto de Sakura.

- Permiso… -Dijo Tomoyo entrando a la habitación de Sakura.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Grito la chica levantándose para ir a saludar a la recién llegada con un abrazo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte. – Dijo la amatista.- Dentro de un mes te regresas con migo al caribe.

Sakura cambio su cara de alegría por una de nostalgia.

- Ojala pudiera pasar… pero mi padre no lo permitiría. –Dijo Sakura.

- Por eso no te preocupes, ya hable con tu padre y conseguí que te dejara. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Lo… lo dices en serio? – Pregunto Sakura completamente emocionada.

- Claro. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura lanzo un grito de alegría y abrazo a su amiga.

- Muchas gracias Tomoyo. –Dijo Sakura.

- No es nada, es un placer. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Yo más que nadie quiero verte feliz.

- Tommy, estoy en deuda con tigo… ¿Cómo puedo hacer para recompensarte?

- Bueno… primero… podrías comenzar por cambiar esa fastidiosa medida de seguridad que tienes. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura se echo a reír.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Japón, un auto negro último modelo, brillante, estacionaba en frente de un lujosísimo departamento.  
El joven apuesto que lo conducía bajo y le dio las llaves al ballet parking y subió por el ascensor al piso 36 donde toco el timbre.

- Soy yo Syao. –Dijo el chico.

- Ah, Eriol, pasa. –Dijo un castaño despeinado con una camisa desabrochada, un jean gastado y descalzo.

- Vaya, no sabia que eras tan rotoso cuando vivías solo. –Dijo Eriol divertido.

- No son muchos los momentos que paso sin el control de mi madre… -Dijo Shaoran fastidiado. – Dime… ¿quieres algo para tomar?

- Cerveza ¿tienes?

- De la mejor. –Dijo Shaoran mientras un hombre vestido de traje venia con una bandeja y dos porrones de cerveza bien helada.

- Le di la gargantilla a Kinomoto. – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Ah si? - Pregunto desinteresadamente Shaoran bebiendo de su cerveza.

- Aja… - Dijo Eriol aumentando la sonrisa.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa¿Acaso te ha gustado mi querida y caprichosa prometida? – Pregunto Shaoran sonriendo.

- ¿Estas loco¿Esa chica? Es el diablo en persona. –Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.- Tiene la mirada más gélida que nunca he visto en mi vida, aunque los ojos mas hermosos del mundo me atrevería a decir… un verde esmeralda casi espectacular. –Dijo Eriol

- No creo que sean los ojos más hermosos del mundo, conozco unos que son incomparables. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Yo también…

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto Shaoran dejando su porrón de cerveza sobre la mesa ratona.

- Conocí a una mujer, creo que trabaja para los Kinomoto. Tomoyo Daidougi se llama. –Dijo Eriol

Shaoran se paralizo al escuchar el nombre de la prima de Sakura. Entonces… estaba mas cerca de lo que el imaginaba.

- ¿Tenia pelo negro casi grisáceo y por la cintura? – Pregunto Shaoran desesperado

- Aja, y unos ojos…

- Amatista. –Dijo Shaoran con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- Exacto…. ¡Oye Shaoran¿De donde la conoces¿Acaso fue una de tus amantes¿Acaso te gusta? – Pregunto desesperado Eriol

- Oye… tranquilo Eriol. –Dijo Shaoran con una gotita en la nuca. – No me gusta, ni fue mi amante ni nada. Simplemente es la prima de Sakura Daidougi, la chica que me robo el corazón. –Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

- Ah…. – Dijo Eriol con un suspiro.

- Me pregunto que hará aquí… ella tiene que estar junto a su prima en el caribe y Meiling… porque le diseña el vestuario a ella para su película. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Ah, no lo sabía. –Dijo Eriol – Escucha… ¿volverás al caribe? –Pregunto Eriol.

- ¿Eh¡Por supuesto! Tengo que volver a verla. –Dijo Shaoran.

- De acuerdo… iré con tigo. –Dijo Eriol con una enorme sonrisa.

- No, no vendrás con migo. –Dijo Shaoran mirándolo con espanto.

- Sabes que si iré y no se habla mas. –Dijo Eriol.

Dos semanas pasaron, y efectivamente, Shaoran se tomo un avión hacia el caribe, por supuesto, seguido por Eriol, quien no pensaba en otra cosa que en sus amatistas ojos…

- Así que ya sabes Eriol, para ella soy Syaoran Kiho y tú eres Eriol Hiraguizawa, porque Tomoyo ya te conoce y le dirás que eres mmm… amigo de la universidad. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Si, si, si, ya entendí. –Dijo Eriol.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y salio del aeropuerto junto con Eriol, se tomaron un taxi, el cual los dejo en el centro de la isla.

- ¿No dijiste que tu casa quedaba en la costa? – Dijo Eriol mirando desconcertado todo a su alrededor.

- Si, pero no podemos llegar en taxi, debemos ir en cuatriciclo por la arena. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Y el equipaje?

- La empresa de la aerolínea se encargara de eso. –Dijo Syaoran.

Entraron a una casa de compras de todo tipo de rodados y se compraron dos cuatriciclos.  
Fueron a toda prisa por la arena, Eriol seguía a Shaoran por la avenida principal hasta llegar a un lugar con dunas de arena y luego desembocar en una playa llena de gente.  
Pasaron esa playa y llegaron a una con menos cantidad, luego de kilómetros y kilómetros de arena, llegaron a un lugar sin gente donde se veía una hermosa casa a lo lejos.

"_La casa de Sakura"_

Pensó el castaño mientras se iban acercando. Pasaron la casa y a lo lejos apareció una enorme casa blanca.

- Esa es Eriol, esa es mi casa de playa. –Dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

Ambos aceleraron la marcha y minutos después estacionaron los dos cuatriciclos en frente de la hermosa casa.

- Hogar, dulce hogar. –Dijo Shaoran sacándose el casco.

- Mi traje se lleno de arena. – Se quejo Eriol mientras se sacudía.

- Te dije que no vinieras en traje. – Dijo Shaoran levantando una ceja.

El castaño introdujo una llave dentro de la cerradura y abrió la puerta principal de la casa.

- Bueno Eriol, esta es mi casa de playa. –Dijo Syaoran.

- Linda, muy linda… pero acá vive alguien. –Dijo Eriol mirando detenidamente todo.

En ese momento una hermosa chica de piel blanca, media bronceada, cabello negro azabache prolijamente recogido en un rodete estilo oriental y una bata de baño blanca se acerco bajando ligeramente las escaleras.

- ¿Shaoran? – Pregunto la chica.

- ¿Meiling? – Pregunto el castaño.

- ¿Meiling? – Pregunto el chico de cabello negro con ojos azules.

- ¿Eri? – Pregunto la chica de cabello azabache.

La chica corrió y abrazo al castaño con un efusivo abrazo y luego al chico de ojos azules.

- ¡Shaoran¿Tan pronto regresaste? No te esperaba aquí hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas…

- Es que vine apenas tuve oportunidad. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Hay Shaoran, no te esperaba aquí hasta dentro de unas semanas, hay Shaoran… ¿Y que hay del pobre Eriol? – Dijo Eriol con voz dramática.

- ¡Eri! Lo siento mucho, tanto tiempo… si que sigues igual… ¿Qué haces vestido así? – Pregunto Meiling mirándolo extrañada.

- Es la única forma en la que sabe vestirse. – Dijo Shaoran.

- Oye… -Dijo Eriol con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No importa, ya vas a cambiar tu forma de vestir, como Shaoran. –Dijo Meiling.

El castaño enrojeció provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del chico de ojos azules.

- Igual eso no importa. –Dijo Shaoran. – Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Mmm no te olvides que tengo que firmar una película primito. –Dijo Meiling.

- No lo olvido… pero… tienes tu departamento. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Pero me gusta más tu casa. – Dijo Meiling sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Además me queda más cerca de la casa de Tomoyo y… de Sakura.

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron al escuchar el nombre de su amada Flor de Cerezo.

- Bueno Mei, creo que podrías ir mostrándole a Eriol cual será su habitación… yo iré… a pasear por la playa y a… saludar a Sakura. – Dijo Shaoran ilusionado, dándose vuelta para salir.

- Shaoran… - Lo detuvo su prima. – Sakura… Sakura no esta en su casa… ella viajo a Japón con Tomoyo. – Dijo Meiling. – Hace unos días.

- Ah cierto… Eriol ha conocido a Tomoyo de vista y se ha quedado embobado con ella. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Vaya, Tomoyo es una gran mujer… -Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes cuando volverán? – Pregunto Shaoran

- Estemm… no, no tengo ni idea. – Mintió la azabachada.

Una semana paso y Shaoran pasaba todos los días buscando a su castaña de ojos verdes por la playa… pero ni rastro de la chica. Quiso llamarla, pero no se animo por miedo a lo que le pudiera decir. Por otra parte, Eriol se acostumbraba poco a poco a la vida de playa, lejos de la civilización aunque todos los días a las 9 después de volver de la playa se conectaba en su laptop para ver como iban las cosas en la empresa, definitivamente se tomaba su trabajo más en serio que Shaoran, eso si, llegaba todas las noches con una mujer diferente.  
Esa noche la suerte la tuvo una atractiva morena de labios carnosos y ojos color miel quien se intereso más por Shaoran que por Eriol.

- Shaoran… ¿me vas a decir que no deseas a este bombón? – Pregunto Eriol apretando el trasero de la morena.

- Sabes que no Eriol Hiraguizawa. –Dijo Shaoran sentándose en el sillón de su living y bebiendo un trago de su copa de whisky.

Eriol subió con la morena a su habitación y Shaoran no supo mas de el hasta el medio día del día siguiente.

- Eriol… a ese paso, tus posibilidades de conquistar a una mujer como Tomoyo Daidougi se reducen a un 0,3. – Dijo Meiling dándole una leída al periódico de la mañana.

- Me temo que tiene razón señor fiestero. –Dijo Shaoran bebiendo de su café.

- Esa mujer la imagine, el día que la vuelva a cruzar, el día que vuelva a verla, ese día dejo a las mujeres de lado para vivir el resto de mi vida con ella. – Dijo Eriol.

Shaoran y Meiling estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

- No dije ningún chiste. –Dijo Eriol enfadado.

Shaoran siguió riendo mientras comentaba cosas con Eriol sobre Tomoyo, mientras Meiling ojeaba la portada del diario y casi se atraganto con su café.

- No puede ser. – Dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Mei? -Pregunto Shaoran dejando de sonreír.

En ese momento, Meiling soltó su taza de café y mancho todo el periódico.

- Eh… lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención mojar el diario… voy… al baño a limpiarlo, me sorprendí con un… eh… con un resultado de… con un resultado de las películas taquilleras del cine. – Dijo la morocha. – Ya vengo, voy al baño y de paso lo limpio. –Dijo Meiling.

La azabachada se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo de la mesa y subió al baño de su habitación. Por suerte, la caída de café "accidental" que en realidad había provocado ella no mancho la sección que le interesaba.

"_Las empresas Kinomoto anuncian el lanzamiento del nuevo producto de su empresa, la hija del gran empresario Fujikata Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto nos relato que… y no nos quiso dar pista alguna sobre sus vacaciones, aunque todos sabemos que fue en el caribe... no sabemos su ubicación actual ya que… ni donde queda su casa del caribe, pero su mejor amiga, la diseñadora Tomoyo Daidougi, nos relato que el compromiso con Shaoran Li quedara suspendido por parte de la hermosa y codiciada castaña heredera de la fortuna Kinomoto por un buen tiempo…"_

Debajo del artículo había una enorme foto de Sakura intentando escapar de los periodistas.

- Pero… si es… es Sakura… solo que con el pelo largo. – Dijo la chica de ojos rubí tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

Meiling intento recuperarse del Shock para volver a bajar al salón donde estaban Eriol y Shaoran.

* * *

**_ooooooo  
Si!!  
Meiling se entero... ¿pero como se lo tomara?  
En el proximo capitulo lo veremos :o  
jejejejejejej_**

**_Bueno, muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews!  
_**

**_junipersun --_** **_Hermione I_** -- **_HiKaRi-09 --_** **_KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne --_** **_ann- qu -- AmyChan91_** _**LuNA -- Rocio-- KAREN -- irisjas - Johana - angelseriu - Minami- gabyhyatt - Confused Agony - - Undine - Kitty-Kinomoto-Li - danny1989 - Lyssette-Reyes - Luna-Box - danii T. **_

**_Muchisimas gracias!!_**

**_Un instituto donde asisten los chicos mas adinerados del pais. Cada uno con sus problemas personales y sus locuras de adolescentes.  
La chica mas respetada del colegio, rodeada de amigas, bien popular... con un problema de drogas y anorexia. Con un pasado que la atormenta dia a dia y un hermano que no hace mas que recordarselo.  
Un chico, que perdio todo cuando era pequeño, paso hambre y ahora heredara la empresa de tecnologia mundial mas importante con la muerte de su madre.  
Un chico arrogante, enamorado de la mejor amiga de la chica mas popular del colegio, pero sin quererlo le destrozo el corazon...  
La mejor amiga de la chica mas popular del colegio, enamorada del chico mas arrogante del instituto, buena e inocente, pero con un gran rencor hacia Eriol Hiraguizawa...  
(No se si entendieron: Primera descripcion: Sakura, segunda: Syaoran, Tercera Eriol y cuarta Tomoyo).  
_****_Una chica que ama las carreras en moto y el dance electronico, enamorada de la vida y de todos los chicos que se le cruzan en el camino. Atormentada por la muerte de su madre. Un chico frio, aparentemente enamorado de la chica mas popular del colegio a la que defendie con uñas y dientes, que hace cambiar totalmente la forma de ver la vida de Meiling Li.  
Una chica embarazada de su profesor de gimnasia, un profesor que abusa de sus alumnas, un embarazo no deseado, problemas con drogas, dinero, el mundo de un grupo de adolescentes fuera de nuestra imaginacion.  
¿Podra Syaoran ayudar a Sakura a salir del enriedo que se metio¿O sera demaciado tarde¿Podra Eriol recuperar el amor perdido de Tomoyo¿O seguira metiendo la pata hasta el fondo¿Quien es la que quedo embarazada de su profesor de gimnasia? Supongo que se habran dado cuenta que la descripcion que esta debajo de la de Tomoyo es Meiling... pero... ¿quien es el chico que cambiara su forma de ver la vida?  
PAREJAS INESPERADAS.  
_**

****

**_Chan chan... (hasta parece adelanto de cine)_**

**_PROXIMAMENTE, EN _**

**_COMING SOON FEBRERO - MARZO 2007 XD_**

**_jajajajaja_**

**_bueno, la dejo de delirar..._**

**_CHAUU!  
_**


	7. Ch7: Dame mas motivos para que te odie

**_Hola! disculpen la demora... jejejejeje.  
Les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic.  
Un beso enorme_**

**_Chau_**

**Summary: No estan contentos con sus compromisos. Ambos son hijos de empresarios muy poderosos y deben llevar adelante su empresa. Se odian en la vida laboral y privada. Unas vacaciones, un par de mentiras... un amor... quizas mas que muy correspondido.  
**

* * *

Meiling intento recuperarse del Shock para volver a bajar al salón donde estaban Eriol y Shaoran.

- Mei¿paso algo¿y el diario? - Pregunto Shaoran.

- Mph… el diario se… arruino y… no, no me paso nada. – Dijo Meiling.

- No te preocupes comprare otro diario. – Dijo Shaoran tomando las llaves de su casa

- ¡NO! – Grito Meiling desesperada.

Eriol y Shaoran la miraron atónitos.

- Estem… quise decir… no, es que antes de arruinarlo pude leerlo y créeme, no ocurrió nada interesante, seria malgastar la plata al divino botón. – Dijo Meiling.

Shaoran la miro con una gotita en su nuca.

- Estem… Mei, e periódico cuesta solo dos dólares. – Dijo Shaoran.

- Si, si, si, lo se Shaoran, pero… mmm hay que ahorrar, puedes usar esos dos dólares para algo mas productivo, créeme, no vale la pena. – Dijo Meiling.

- Mmm, como tú digas, de todos modos no tenía ganas de leer el periódico. – Dijo Shaoran volviéndose a concentrar en su café.

Meiling suspiro fuertemente y siguió con su desayuno.  
Cuando terminaron, Shaoran fue con Eriol a dar un paseo por el centro de la isla y Meiling se quedo sola en la casa de Shaoran, tomo su celular y busco el número que decía Tomoyo Daidougi.

- Mi padre me va a matar, mi padre me va a matar. – Gritaba una castaña dando vueltas y vueltas por su habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre Saku? -Pregunto una amatista que estaba recostada sobre una fiaca en el piso.

- Tengo que terminar con los balances de la empresa del mes de septiembre y no se donde están las facturas de las ventas. – Dijo Sakura desesperada.

- No te preocupes, están en el cajón de tu oficina. _– _Dijo la chica de cabello negro.

- ¿Cómo… como lo sabes? - Pregunto Sakura anonada.

- Porque los otros días, cuando fui a la empresa vi a tu secretaria subirlos a tu escritorio.

- ¿De… de veras? - Pregunto la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos

- Claro, además… ahora tienes que estar tranquila y solo pensar en el maravilloso viaje que nos espera en las playas del caribe. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Claro, sin dejar de lado al guapo Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente. En ese momento el celular de la amatista comienzo a sonar.

- Demonios donde metí mi celular. – Dijo la chica revolviendo todo.

Después de cinco segundos, lo encontró debajo de su cama.

- ¿Hello?

- Daidougi, habla Li, Meiling Li.

- ¿Mei? – Pregunto la amatista sin hacer caso al frío tono de voz de su amiga.

- No me digas Mei traidora. – Dijo la chica subiendo el tono de voz.

- ¿Meiling que te ocurre¿Por qué me llamas traidora?

- Tu y tu "amiguita" se aprovecharon de mi primo, lo engañaron, le hicieron creer que Sakura era tu prima y que era una humilde estudiante de Japón… pero me acabo de enterar de la verdad. – Dijo la morocha.

- Meiling… puedo explicártelo. – Dijo la amatista bajando un poco el tono de voz.

- Si, eso espero, aunque no se si escuchar tu explicación, quizás sea otra mentira mas.

- Luego te llamo, esas cosas de trabajo no puedo resolverlas por teléfono. – Dijo la amatista mirando de reojo a Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa Daidougi¿Esta tu "primita" con tigo?

- Después hablamos, un beso adiós. – Dijo la amatista cerrando la tapita de su celular.

Miro seriamente a Sakura y luego sonrió.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tommy¿Quién era¿Era Mei? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Estem… si, era Mei por asuntos de trabajo. Te dejo, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose de Sakura.

- Okay, nos vemos mañana.

Ambas se dieron un beso y Tomoyo salio a toda prisa de la casa de Sakura.  
"_¡No lo puedo creer¡Se hizo pasar por mi amiga y metió a su amiga con mi primo! Que pedazo de traidora, aunque… si es Sakura Kinomoto en verdad… y Shaoran… Shaoran es Li… o sea… ¡hay! Es un lío… Shaoran y Sakura están comprometidos y no lo saben, ella lo engaño pero… el también la engaño a ella… dios mío… Tomoyo llámame… llámame…"  
C_omo si el celular le hubiera leído la mente, el teléfono de Meiling comenzó sonar.

- ¿Hola?

_- Meiling, soy yo, perdón que te corte así pero no quiero que Sakura se entere que te enteraste._ – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Escucho tu explicación. – Dijo Meiling.

_- Sakura quería irse de vacaciones lejos de las empresas, lejos de su padre que la presiona todo el tiempo con que sea una buena empresaria, con que se encargue de su empresa y con que se case con Li._ – Dijo Tomoyo. – _Pero ella lo rechaza constantemente._

- Aja.

_- Entonces le dije que viniera con migo al caribe y que nadie la reconocería, además yo justo tenia un trabajo ahí, con tigo, así que debía ir._

- Aja.

_- Y eso fue todo lo que paso._

- Es el destino Tomoyo. – Dijo Meiling con una enorme sonrisa.

_- Mph… ¿destino?_

- Si, a decir verdad… no debí enojarme… más o menos tiene las mismas razones que Shaoran.

_- ¿Qué tu primo?_

- Si Tomoyo… solo que mi primo no… mi primo no se llama Shaoran Kiho… se llama…. Tomoyo… mi primo es Shaoran Li. –Dijo Meiling.

Un silencio se apodero de la conversación.

_- ¿Shaoran… Shaoran Li? O sea… tu primo… es decir… el chico del que Sakura se enamoro… ¿es su mismo prometido? _

- Exacto.

_- ¿Shaoran sabe lo de Sakura?_

- ¡No! No quiero ni imaginarme que ocurrirá cuando se entere, el odia a Kinomoto. – Dijo Meiling.

_- Al igual que Sakura…_

- Pero ambos se aman.

_- Hay que hacer algo, por el momento no le digas a Shaoran lo que sabes, impide a toda costa que se entere. Nuestro viaje se adelantara, tenemos que ir ya._ – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Ven Tomoyo… dale… antes de que ambos se enteren por otros lados…

_- Si, hay que evitar la catástrofe_.

- Bueno, ahí llegan, te dejo.

_- Adiós amiga. Un beso_.

- Adiós.

Shaoran y Eriol entraron a la casa. Eriol trajo una chica como siempre y la llevo a su habitación.

- Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo regresaran… pronto. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Me llamo Tommy recién.

- ¿En serio¿Cuándo? – Pregunto el chico entusiasmado.

- No se, pronto. – Dijo la azabachada.

Al día siguiente Tomoyo corrió a toda prisa al edificio de la compañía Kinomoto. Subió hasta el quinto piso y entro en la oficina de Sakura.

- ¡Sakura!

- ¿Qué ocurre Tommy? – Pregunto la recién nombrada.

- Vamos a volver, mañana mismo al caribe, mi trabajo se adelanto.

- ¿Qué? -Pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

- Si, necesito volver si o si mañana, así que tomaremos el vuelo de las ocho hoy. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Estás loca? Mi padre no lo permitirá. – Dijo Sakura.

- Escucha, yo lo convenceré, pero tu viaja con migo esta noche.- Dijo la amatista.

- De acuerdo… - Dijo Sakura sin entender la pronta reacción de su amiga.

Tomoyo se fue, Sakura llego a la conclusión de que se fue a convencer a su padre de que la dejara viajar al día siguiente. Suspiro. Abrió el cajón del costado, donde guardaba algunos papeles, la calculadora y mas papeles, tomo un sobre y lo abrió.

- ¿Qué será de tu vida en estos momentos Shaoran? – Dijo Sakura al vacío mientras contemplaba entre sus manos la misma foto que Shaoran tenia de ella en su oficina.

- No puedo esperar, a que vuelvas de nuevo aquí junto a mí, necesito tenerte aquí, sin tu amor no puedo seguir. – Dijo un castaño mirando la misma foto que la castaña miraba en su oficina, con la diferencia que el la miraba frente al mar, mientras que la calida brisa caribeña le revolvía el cabello.

Así un día entero paso, la noche cubrió con su manto estrellado el cielo y el vuelo 130 del aeropuerto de Tokio salía hacia el Caribe.

- No puedo creer que mi padre haya accedido a dejarme venir en este vuelo. – Dijo la castaña a su amiga.

- La verdad, yo tampoco, pero mis poderes de convicción son muy fuertes. – Dijo la amatista mientras terminaba unos trabajos con su notebook.

- No te desprendes del chupete Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura poniéndose sus auriculares y acomodándose en el asiento.

- El trabajo es el trabajo Saku, y mas te vale que te pongas las pilas con la empresa ahora que estas en el caribe porque sino no creo que tu padre te deje regresar.

- Lo se Tommy. – Dijo Sakura.

_Atención señores pasajeros, desabrochen el cinturón de seguridad y desembarquen por la puerta delantera del avión. Hemos llegado al destino del vuelo. Esperemos que hayan tenido un buen viaje._

- Saku, Saku. – Dijo Tomoyo sacudiendo a su amiga. – Llegamos.

- ¿Ya?

- Fueron veinte horas de vuelo. – Dijo Tomoyo con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Mmm, en Japón son las 3 de la mañana, aquí son las 2 de la tarde. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Vamos, que estamos esperando. – Dijo Sakura entusiasmadísima.

Shaoran estaba disfrutando de un rico almuerzo en un restaurante con Eriol, Meiling estaba en plena filmación de una escena de la película.

- ¿Qué harás hoy Eriol? – Pregunto Shaoran.

- No se, supongo que algo de surf, y luego iré a bailar… y no se….

- Traerás un nuevo gato a la casa y….

- Basta Shaoran, como si tú no lo hubieses echo. – Dijo Eriol

- Esos días pasaron. – Dijo Shaoran.

- Claro… ya te haré regresar al verdadero Shaoran. – Dijo el morocho. - ¿Y tu que harás?

- Mph… supongo que tomar sol en la playa. – Dijo Shaoran.

Sakura piso descalza la arena mojada de esa playa que ella tanto adoraba.

- Saku, te dejo, Mei me necesita urgente en el estudio. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- De acuerdo.

- Adiós

- Adiós.

Sakura se despidió de su mejor amiga y se saco el short y la remera quedando en bikini, con la bikini que conoció a Shaoran Kiho.  
Shaoran regreso con Eriol a la playa y se puso el traje de baño verde y Eriol uno azul. Ambos fueron a la playa, pero Eriol se dirigió a la parte mas poblada, a la de los surfers y Shaoran se quedo ahí, viendo el mar, las olas… a una sirena bañándose entre las olas… ¿Una sirena? Claro que no era una sirena, era una chica, una muy hermosa chica. Decidió meterse al mar. Quizás solo imaginaba cosas, además, tenia a Sakura, no necesitaba ninguna otra chica.  
El castaño se metió en el mar y se acerco a la chica, que estaba donde le llegaba el agua por la cintura. Se acerco sigilosamente y le toco el hombro, la chica se dio vuelta bruscamente.

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Shaoran?

Ambos se miraron y Sakura se tiro en sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente. Cuando el beso termino, el fue el primero en modular una palabra.

- Te extrañe mi princesa. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y yo a ti. – Dijo Sakura.

- No sabía que eras tú. – Dijo Shaoran. – Desde que me fui no tuve noticias tuyas.

- Ni yo de ti.

Ambos salieron del mar y continuaron besándose.

- ¿Quieres venir a casa? Tenemos de que hablar, además tomamos algo y tenemos mas privacidad. Mi prima vuelve tarde.

- Bueno.

En el camino a la casa de Shaoran, hablaron de todo un poco, de sus vidas, de cómo continuaron sus vidas y como se extrañaron. Entraron en la casa y Shaoran preparo un rico café.

- Mi padre… mi padre me quiere casar lo antes posible. – Dijo la chica. – Y yo no quiero.

- Saku… podemos escapar.

- No, me encontrarían en seguida, no sabes como es mi padre…

- Tu no sabes como es mi madre… de todos modos quiero escapar con tigo. – Dijo Shaoran.

- Shaoran… a mi también me encantaría. – Dijo la chica que estaba sentada arriba de el.

Shaoran comenzó a besarla, sus besos iban tomando pasión.

- Shaoran… no quiero casarme sin sentir que es entregarse a una persona por amor. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto con voz ronca Shaoran.

- Que quiero hacer el amor con tigo antes de casarme.

- ¿Estas segura Sakura?

- Completamente.

Shaoran la alzo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

- Estas a un paso de arrepentirte Sakura. – Dijo el castaño.

- Nunca estuve más segura de algo en mi vida. – Dijo la castaña.

- Antes… necesito saber algo Sakura… ¿Eres virgen?

- Si… - Dijo la castaña sonrojada.

- Entonces… no tomas pastillas ¿verdad?

- Mph… no… Shaoran… ¿este tiempo que pasamos separados hizo cambiar en algo tus sentimientos hacia mi?

- No Sakura… pero tengo que asegurarme primero

- Claro… lo siento, debes pensar que soy una tonta, y una rápida por como me estoy entregando a ti. – Dijo Sakura desviando la mirada.

- No, me encanta como eres, tu inocencia me puede Saku… te amo. –Dijo Shaoran besándola en los labios. – No tenemos de que temer, se como controlarme.

Sus ropas fueron quedando en el olvido, ahora solo estaban piel contra piel, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Los besos de Shaoran por todo el cuerpo de la castaña hacían que se estremeciera de placer.

- Escucha Sakura, será un dolor rápido, lo prometo. – Dijo el castaño quien se acomodaba entre las piernas de Sakura.

La castaña asintió, su cuerpo exigía tenerlo dentro. Shaoran entro en ella despacio y Sakura clavo sus uñas en la espalda del ambarino, pero en seguida ese dolor se transformo en placer por los movimientos de él dentro de ella.  
Los lentos movimientos cambiaron a fuertes embestidas una vez que Sakura se acostumbro a el. El placer que los invadía a ambos era inexplicable, Shaoran perdió la cabeza y ambos estallaron juntos junto a sus últimos gemidos.  
Shaoran se acostó sudado en la cama con Sakura acomodada entre sus brazos respirando agitadamente.

- Diablos… - Dijo el castaño con una mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre amor? – Pregunto Sakura.

- No me cuide… no lo saque a tiempo. – Dijo el castaño sentándose en la cama.

- Quieres decir que…

- ¡Si, quiero decir que tienes posibilidades de quedar embarazada!

- Pero no creo que…

- Sakura, no tomas pastillas, no use protección y no lo saque a tiempo, es muy posible.

- Pero…

- ¡Deja de decir pero, un bebe podría llegar a arruinarme la vida!

- ¿A… arruinarte la vida?

- Si Sakura… necesito estar… solo. Nunca… nunca me paso una cosa así… vete por favor. – Dijo Shaoran.

- Como digas. – Dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y levantándose para ponerse su ropa y cerrar bruscamente la puerta de un portazo.

Shaoran se quedo solo, con el silencio, escuchando solo las olas romper en la playa.

- Dios mío… ¿Qué hice?

Se levanto rápidamente y se puso su ropa para salir en búsqueda de Sakura.

- ¡Sakura! – Grito al ver a la castaña corriendo por la playa, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla.

Aun así, el castaño comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casa de Sakura para pedirle perdón, para explicarle. En seguida se dio cuenta lo duro que fue con ella en un momento tan importante, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa porque el descuidado fue él, él le dijo que confiara… que sabia controlarse… pero haber echo el amor con Sakura fue una experiencia que nunca antes la había podido probar, fue ir mucho mas de lo que había ido con una mujer, fue tocar el cielo con las manos y pisar el paraíso. Además no había muchas posibilidades de un embarazo. Ahora lo comprendía, comprendía que amaba a esa mujer mas de lo que el se imaginaba, y el había arruinado ese momento especial para ella, posiblemente ya no querría hablarle.

* * *

**_Chan chan chan...  
Y... todo el romance tirado a la basura por Shaoran... quien comprendio lo que Sakura significaba para el..._**

**_Confiemos en que todo mejore en el proximo capitulo...  
_**

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews... perdonen si no pongo mucho esmero... es que no estoy pasando por un buen momento...  
Espero que les guste..._**

**_Un beso enorme_**

**_suerte_**

**_chau chau_**


	8. Ch8: De discuciones a accidentes

**_Hola! disculpen la demora, les traigo nuevamente otro capitulo de este fic jejejeje :p  
La verdad me demore mas de lo que tenia previsto...  
Espero que les guste.  
Un beso  
chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau

* * *

_**

Hacía media hora que lo único que hacia era golpear la puerta con sus nudillos y tocar timbre. No obtenía respuesta, grito y atrajo a varias personas que pasaban por el lugar con sus escándalos, pero ella hacia caso omiso a los gritos de Shaoran.

-¡SAKURA DAIDOUGI HAZME EL FAVOR DE SALIR DE TU CASA Y ESCUCHARME!

La respuesta de la castaña seguía siendo exactamente la misma de hace media hora atrás, el silencio.

- ¡Sakura, lo que paso fue una idiotez¡Lo siento mucho¿Escuchas¡Lo siento mucho¡Sos la mujer de mi vida Sakura!

Un auto deportivo plateado se acerco a toda velocidad levantando arena con el viento.

- ¿Shaoran? – Pregunto una chica hermosa de pelo negro y ojos amatista.

- Tomoyo….

- ¿Qué ocurrió¿Qué haces aquí gritando¿Quiénes son todas estas personas¿No has visto a Sakura¿Donde esta Sakura?

- Calla Tomoyo… -Dijo Shaoran.

- Pero… pero… ¡esto atraerá a la prensa! – Grito Tomoyo. - ¡Fuera, fuera! No quiero a ninguno de ustedes aquí, todo fue un error, el me buscaba a mi y yo no estaba en casa, adiós, chau. – Dijo Tomoyo sacando a todos los chismosos que se morían por saber que ocurría.

Cuando todos se fueron, Tomoyo suspiro fuertemente.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- En su casa.

- ¿Adentro? Ven, entra Shaoran, seguramente se quedo dormida. –Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta y Shaoran entro tras ella. Le ofreció asiento al castaño y fue a la cocina a preparar un café.

- Bueno, iré a despertar a Sakura para que venga a tomar café con nosotros. – Dijo Tomoyo. - ¿O quieres ir a despertarla tu?

- Mph… no, es preferible que vayas vos. – Dijo Shaoran.

Pero ni hizo falta, porque apenas Tomoyo se levanto del sofá, Sakura bajaba las escaleras con una enorme valija.

- ¿Qué es eso Saku¿Vas de excursión? – Pregunto Tomoyo sorbiendo un trago de café.

- ¿Qué hace el aquí? – Pregunto Sakura cuyos ojos estaban hinchados y colorados.

- Saku por dios… ¿te has estado drogando? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué dices Tomoyo?, déjate de hacerte ideas locas en tu cabeza

- Y entonces…

- Me voy, regreso a Japón, este viaje es un error, regresare, le pediré disculpas a mi padre y me casare finalmente con L…. – Dijo Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por Tomoyo bruscamente.

- ¡Te volviste loca! No puedes hacer eso… ¿Y el? – Pregunto Tomoyo señalándolo.

- ¿El¿Cuál el? Para mi no existe ningún el, aquí solo estamos tu y yo. – Dijo Sakura.

- Sakura, por favor, no te comportes como una niña. – Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Una niña? Entonces tú deja de hacer el papel de idiota. – Dijo Sakura

- Sakura… se que me equivoque… pero lo siento mucho, eres la mujer de mi vida y me di cuenta cuando te vi tan mal, cuando me di cuenta del grave error que cometí.

- Tarde.

- Pero Saku… no te vallas… espera a dos meses mas, ahí es cuando debo regresar…. Y nos regresamos juntas. – Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura pareció vacilarlo un momento y asintió lentamente con la cabeza y subió a dejar su equipaje. No bajó más.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Mph… cometí un gravísimo error… Tomoyo… yo la amo y hoy… bueno, hoy… hoy paso, y paso…

- ¿Qué paso?

- Eso

- ¿Eso?

- Si, eso

¿Qué es eso?

- Eso paso…

- ¿Eso… es eso?

- Si, eso.

- ¿Pero que es eso?

- ¡Por dios Tomoyo! Sakura y yo bueno… tuvimos relaciones y…

- ¡¿Qué?! Dios… yo tenia razón, no los podemos dejar solos ni un segundo…pero… ella… ella ahora no te quiere ver… ¡¿La obligaste?! – Grito Tomoyo agarrándolo de la camisa.

- ¡No! Ella quería, yo no estaba seguro… y tuvimos relaciones y no usamos protección y me di cuenta después y… necesitaba tranquilizarme, la trate muy mal y por eso ahora no me puede ver.

- Es normal, todas las mujeres necesitamos cariño después de un acercamiento como ese, mas teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de ella hacia ti… pero… ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que no usamos protección, que un bebe me arruinaría la vida y le pedí que se fuera.

Tomoyo se quedo estática por un momento, como razonando lo que Shaoran le acababa de decir. Y de repente, de un golpe seco y sin compasión le pego una dura cachetada a Shaoran.

- Lo que seguramente Sakura no te dio y bien merecido lo tienes. – Dijo Tomoyo seriamente. – Lo mejor es que regreses a tu casa.

Shaoran se levanto y salio caminando lentamente por la arena hasta llegar a su casa.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

Una mano dura le pego en la misma mejilla que la de recién.

- Pero…

- Lo que seguramente Sakura no hizo con tigo. – Dijo una chica morocha de hermosos ojos rubíes mirándolo seriamente.

- Pero Mei…

Entiendo que seas hombre, entiendo que no tengas cerebro, entiendo que seas mi primo, entiendo que eres un insensible, entiendo que sos más inmaduro que una banana verde¿pero hacerle eso a Sakurita? No querido, no, no, no y mil veces no.

- Mei… estoy arrepentidísimo, ayúdame…

- Primero voy a ayudarla a ella, ahora mismo voy a ver como esta. –Dijo la azabachada tomando sus llaves para salir como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta.

Un mes transcurrió en el cual Sakura no quería saber nada de Shaoran. Lo esquivaba, no iba a la casa y muy casualmente llamaba a Meiling. Además últimamente no venia sintiéndose bien, estaba cansada y con dolor de cabeza.

- Sakura, no puedes seguir así, ve a un medico.

- Ni loca, es por algo que comí Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿O por depresión de no saber mas nada de Shaoran? – Pregunto la amatista

- Mi mal estar no tiene nada que ver con Kiho. – Dijo Sakura.

- Hay Sakura, Sakura.

En ese momento la chica se quedo sentada y giro su cabeza hacia un costado para vomitar.

-Puaj, Sakura… ahora si te creo que algo te cayo mal.

Esa misma tarde, Sakura salio a tomar algo de aire fresco, estaba cansada de estar encerrada. Iba caminando por la playa, cuando repentinamente vio a un chico bajar de un cuatriciclo con dos mujeres y entrar dentro de la casa de Shaoran.

- ¿Un hombre y dos mujeres en la casa de Shaoran? – Se auto pregunto la castaña.

Diez minutos después, la misma gente salía de la casa, pero acompañados de Syaoran. Sakura se escondió detrás de una palmera para que no la viera.

- Condenado Kiho. – Dijo Sakura entre dientes y regreso a su casa.

Entro y se preparo un te. En ese momento abrieron abruptamente la puerta.

- ¡Sakurita! – Grito una conocida voz femenina.

- ¿Mei?

- Saku, Tommy, vengo para invitarlas a un nuevo Púb. que abrieron aquí cerca, es muy lindo. – Dijo la azabachada con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿A que hora?

- Ahora mismo. – Dijo la chica de ojos rubíes.

- De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Mph… yo creo que no iré. – Dijo Sakura.

- Nada de eso Saku, necesitas despejarte y nada mejor que esto, chicos, fiesta y música. – Dijo Meiling.

- Vamos Saku, ven. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- De acuerdo… - Dijo la castaña.

Las tres se vistieron hermosas. Meiling ya estaba vestida con un vestido rojo, con un enorme escote largo hasta los tobillos y no tocaba el piso gracias a las hermosas sandalias brillantes blancas que hacían juego con un par de aros del mismo color y un colgante de plata.  
Tomoyo se vistió con un vestido corto, estilo estrapless color azul Francia bastante corto que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y unas sandalias plateadas que hacia juego con su colgante, sus aros y una bincha finita con brillos que se puso en su largo cabello.  
Sakura vestía un dulce vestido blanco, muy hermoso, suelto, con un generoso escote y dos breteles que se atan al cuello. El vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenia una hermosa caída.  
Las tres diosas bajaron en el pub que Meiling les indico. La musica se escuchaba bastante alta, las mesas estaban decoradas al estilo caribeño y había mucha gente.

- ¿Qué te parece el lugar dulzura? -Pregunto un chico de cabello negro a una chica rubia.

- Hermoso Eri, hermoso. – Dijo la chica.

- ¿Y tu que piensas Shaoran? – Pregunto el chico.

- Mph… nada. – Dijo.

- Me parece que tu amigo no tiene muchas ganas de divertirse. – Dijo la chica que acompañaba al ambarino.

- Enséñale Natsumi como se divierten los chicos de ahora, parece que al señor Li se le olvido. – Dijo Eriol. – ¡Sácate a la campesinita esa de la cabeza hermano!

- Ven amor. – Dijo la chica arrastrando a Shaoran del cuello de la camisa.

Sakura admiraba el lugar, la verdad era muy bonito, pero ella no estaba motivada para nada…

- Vamos a bailar. – Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

- Dale vamos. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Yo prefiero…

- Sakura, vamos. – Dijo Tomoyo agarrándola del brazo.

Las tres amigas fueron a la pista y se pusieron a bailar la musica bien movida.

- Sabes una cosa Natsumi, creo que preferiría ir a sentarme…

- Nada de eso Shaoran, vamos a bailar. – Dijo la chica. – No puedo creer que al fin te conozco Shaoran Li. Eres el hombre mas codiciado del planeta.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, y no pienses que te dejare escapar fácil.

- Estoy comprometido. – Dijo el con una sonrisa.

- Si, lo se. Eres un caso mundial. Pero también se que no soportas a tu prometida, Sakura Kinomoto. – Dijo la chica.

- Sakura…

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Mph… no, nada.

- Mejor así. Y dime… ¿A dónde llevas generalmente a tus amantes? Un lugar caro supongo...

- Mph… depende de mi estado de humor.

- Oh, vamos Shaoran, si sigues así, me harás cambiar de parecer y no creeré ni palabra de lo que dicen de ti. – Dijo la chica.

- ¿Y que dicen de mi?

- Que eres un dios en la cama Shaoran, que haces gritar de placer hasta a la mujer mas fría. Que eres… muy complaciente con tus amantes… ¿acaso eso es mentira?

Shaoran, como hombre que era, no dejaría nunca pisotear su orgullo de hombre.

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Eso quería escuchar querido. – Dijo la chica sonriente.

Shaoran tomo el trasero de la chica y lo apretó con sus manos y la apretó contra el.

- ¿Esto tiene vip? – Pregunto Shaoran.

- Mph… la verdad, no lo se. Supongo que si. – Dijo la chica. - ¿Tan apurado estas que no puedes llevarme a tu casa?

- Créeme que no estoy apurado, pero no llevaría a una como tu a mi casa. – Dijo Shaoran sonriendo descaradamente.

La chica hizo como que no escucho nada, después de todo, los millones de el lo valían.

- Pues vamos al Vip entonces. – Dijo la chica.

Shaoran la beso apasionadamente antes de comenzar a caminar siquiera y abrió los ojos. No podía creer lo que tenia en frente.

- Sakura… - Dijo en un susurro abriendo completamente los ojos.

Sakura se quedo completamente estática, en su lugar, sin saber que hacer. Sus músculos no le respondían.

- ¿Sakura¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunto Tomoyo.

Pero la castaña no respondía. En seguida vio como Shaoran se alejaba de la chica y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.  
Sakura salio corriendo hacia la salida. El castaño se acerco hacia donde segundos antes estaba la castaña.

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

- Ahora entiendo su reacción… - Dijo Tomoyo. – Se fue corriendo sin dar explicación.

Shaoran salio corriendo hacia la salida y vio como Sakura corría y cruzaba una calle sin ver a un auto gris que venia a toda velocidad.

- ¡SAKURA! – Grito el castaño.

Pero no lo escucho. Corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo y empujo a la castaña del otro lado de la calle protegiéndola con su cuerpo. El auto paso dejando solo polvo detrás de el. Iba muy rápido.

- ¡Eres una pequeña tonta! – Grito Shaoran a Sakura.

Sakura estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras el la tomaba de los hombros.

- Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta. Mira si te pasaba algo. – Dijo el castaño apretándola contra si.

- Me asuste mucho. – Dijo la castaña aforrándose a él.

- Yo también me asuste Sakura, ahora mismo vamos a ir a un medico para que te revise, a ver si te lesionaste o algo. – Dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Yo con vos no voy ni a la esquina! – Grito Sakura.

En ese momento Meiling y Tomoyo salieron del pub.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Meiling.

Shaoran les contó todo lo ocurrido de camino al hospital. Sakura tenía una leve lesión en el tobillo, pero no era nada grave, de todos modos se iba a quedar esa noche en observación.  
Eriol salio del pub con la chica que lo acompañaba media hora después y se encontró con todo el tumulto de gente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto el chico de cabello negro.

Hubo un accidente, Shaoran Li le salvo la vida a una chica que estaba en el pub. – Dijo un patovica.  
Eriol empalideció, dejo a la chica plantada y fue corriendo hacia el hospital buscando a Shaoran.  
Entro por la puerta de vidrio y se encontró en el vestíbulo principal del hospital con una mujer que discutía con Shaoran y Meiling sentada con los brazos cruzados.

- Shaoran… ¿estas bien? – Pregunto el chico.

- Claro que si está bien¿Cómo no va a estar bien? A Saku… ¡¿Vos?! – Grito la chica que discutía con Shaoran.

- Eras mi destino. – Dijo Eriol mirándola hipnotizado.

- ¿Qué haces vos acá? – Pregunto la chica algo nerviosa.

- La pregunta es que haces vos acá. – Dijo Eriol.

- Yo acompaño a mi prima. – Dijo la chica.

-Y yo soy el mejor amigo de Shaoran…

- Disculpen… ¿se conocen? -Pregunto Shaoran confundido.

- Si, la ví una vez en la compañía de…

- ¡De confección de vestidos! Eso es, yo estaba entregando unos modelos y justo el vino y… ¿me permites un segundo Shaoran? Tengo algo que hablar con el señor. – Dijo Tomoyo agarrando a Eriol del brazo dejando a Shaoran totalmente confundido.

Tomoyo se llevo a Eriol a donde Shaoran ya no pudo escucharlos.

- ¿Por qué mentiste delicada flor del desierto? – Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa seductora. – ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí pollita?

- Uno, no me digas pollita ni delicada flor de nada. Segundo, te traje aquí porque casi metes la pata hasta el fondo.

- ¿Yo¿Por qué?

- Porque mi prima señor Hiraguizawa, es nada más ni nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto, la prometida de Shaoran.

- ¿Y que tiene de malo si están… pero… ¿como es eso? Si Shaoran odia a Kinomoto y me dijo que esta enamorado de tu prima. – Dijo Eriol confundido.

- Es que, el no lo sabe.

- Ah, ya entiendo todo… Pero conociendo a Shaoran… ¿sabes como va a reaccionar?

- Esa es la idea, que cuando se entere, este tan enamorado que se ponga feliz…. Pero para eso necesitamos poner todo nuestro esfuerzo.

- Mei… ¿lo sabe?

- Por supuesto que si. Ahora volvamos, no quiero levantar sospechas. – Dijo la amatista mirando hacia todos lados.

"_¡Que mujer!"_

* * *

**_Uuuuf  
Se encontraron Tomoyo y Eriol... chan chan chan...  
La verdad esta caaaaaaada vez mas serca. :o_**

**_¿Que pasara ahora? A Sakura le estan revisando el tobillo pero... chan chan chan  
_**

**_jajajajajajajajajja  
Buen.. dejenme delirar xD_**

**_jjaajajjajajajaj_**

**_bueno, nada mas_**

**_un besote enorme_**

**_muchisimas gracias por sus reviews D_**

**_chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau_**


	9. Ch9: De regreso a Japon

**_Hola!! despues de mucho esfuerzo espero que se pueda subir el capitulo  
Parece ser que la pagina andaba mal y no me lo dejaba subir  
Pero gracias a fairyluna (no pongo el numero porq es muy largo) y mahidelin pude_**

**_subirlo.  
Espero que les guste el capitulo, un beso enorme

* * *

Capitulo 9_**

Sakura estaba sentada en la camilla mientras el medico le ponía un yeso en el pie derecho.

- Pudo haber sido peor… tuvo suerte. – Dijo el medico.

- Si, la verdad que si…

- De todas maneras quisiera que se haga un chequeo general de todo…. Por las dudas.

- De acuerdo.

- Tome, estas son los análisis que se tiene que hacer… venga mañana, y en una semana tendrá los resultados.

- Gracias doc. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa saliendo rengueando del consultorio.

Al salir se encontró con Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran y un chico de pelo azul… que se le hacia muy…

- ¡Hiraguizawa! – Grito la chica sin darse cuenta.

- Ki… ¿Quién eres? -Pregunto fingiendo no conocerla.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

- ¡Señorita Daidougi! – Grito Eriol sudando frío.

- ¿se conocen? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- ¿Si nos conocemos? – Pregunto nerviosa Sakura.

- Venga señorita Daidougi, estaba a punto de llamarla para poder resolver eso de lo que habíamos hablado, aquel negocio… - Dijo Eriol hasta llevarsela lejos de Syaoran.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Hiraguizawa? -Pregunto molesta Sakura.

- Estoy aquí porque… le administro los bienes a la señorita Li. – Dijo Eriol sudando aun.

- ¿A Mei?

- Exacto, a ella… conocí hace poco al señor Kiho… - Dijo Eriol.

- Pero… ¿usted no es socio del señor Li?

- Exactamente…

- Pero… no entiendo…. Es mucha coincidencia. ¿Cómo puede ser socio del señor Li y administrar los bienes de Meiling? Los dos tienen el mismo apellido, y Kiho, que es primo de Meiling tiene el mismo nombre que Li… ¡no entiendo nada!

- Es que… yo le explico… la señorita Meiling es pariente lejana… muuuy lejana de Shaoran Li. – Dijo Eriol. – Por lo tanto Shaoran Kiho también lo es, pero… esa rama de la familia esta peleada… por lo tanto no se hablan más así que…

- Ya entendí…. Ah bueno… de acuerdo pero procure no decirle a nadie… que soy Kinomoto… ¿Cómo sabe que uso un apellido falso cuando estoy de vacaciones?

- La señorita Daidougi me lo dijo… nos conocimos en la empresa de su padre.

- Ah, ah…

- Bueno, volvamos señorita Kinomoto, no quiero levantar sospechas, soy muy profesional con mi trabajo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del sanatorio, un castaño estaba perdiendo la calma pensando en que su amigo estaba solo con Sakura… y eso lo ponía como loco.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – Pregunto de mal humor.

Pero no necesitó respuesta, en seguida, Eriol y Sakura volvieron hablando animadamente y sonriendo, lo que puso peor al castaño haciendo que se cruzara de brazos y pusiera cara de sapo inflado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shaoran? – Pregunto el morocho con anteojos al llegar.

- Nada… - Dijo Shaoran caminando hacia otro lado. – Te acompaño a tu casa Sakura.

- Antes de que me acompañes, prefiero ir sola. – Dijo Sakura saliendo del sanatorio.

Pero fue en vano, Tomoyo termino convenciéndola de que vaya con todos en el auto de Shaoran después de una larga y dura conversación.

Cuando llego a la casa se puso a dormir enseguida, estaba realmente cansada. Eran las tres de la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto bien temprano para ir al medico a hacerse el resto de los estudios pendientes… de paso también mando a que le revisaran como iba el yeso; era una tortura, no podía ir a la playa Dios sabe por cuanto tiempo. De todas maneras se las arreglaba bastante bien.

Y así paso una semana…. Hasta que fue a retirar los análisis… la fiaca que tenia de ir era inexplicable, pero eran necesarios, al menos después de eso quizás pueda volver a Japón y seguir con su vida normal.

Ya lo tenia decidido: se iba a casar con Li e intentar ser feliz con un hombre al que seguramente le interesaba nada mas lo superficial y sus negocios, en una sola palabra: un hombre de plástico. Sin sentimiento alguno.

En todo eso iba pensando cuando, sin darse cuenta, llego al sanatorio.

- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto. – Dijo el doctor.

- Ya le explique por que, necesito que me diga Daidougi. –Dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero aquí nadie nos ve…

- Mph… de acuerdo.

- Me quede muy impactado con sus resultados señorita.

- ¿Tengo algo malo? -Pregunto preocupada la castaña.

- No, pero me preocupa que en su situación usted corra semejante riesgo… como cruzar una calle sin mirar, o ir a un bar a consumir bebidas alcohólicas… ¿usted no se droga verdad? - Pregunto el doctor.

- ¡Doctor por favor! No consumo ningún tipo de drogas, ni siquiera pastillas para dormir. Solo un remedio cuando estoy en esos días que por cierto…

- Bueno, bueno, eso no es droga…. Al menos no a la que me refiero… ¿pero alcohol?

- Aquella noche solo tome un martini seco, pero no suelo consumir alcohol porque no se tomar. – Dijo Sakura.

- Mejor así…. Señorita Kinomoto, usted esta embarazada.

Sakura lo miro como analizando cada una de las palabras que el hombre sentado frente a ella le estaba diciendo: E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-A-D-A

Eso si era mucho para ella… no iba a poder casarse con Li… su padre la iba a matar y Shaoran se borraría del mapa para siempre. No podía estar pasándole eso, al menos no a ella…

- ¿Se siente bien? – Pregunto el medico.

- Si… si…. Me siento bien… - Dijo Sakura.

- Pues no parece… ¡Es una hermosa noticia¡debe alegrarse!

- Si… alegrarme. – Dijo la castaña agarrándose la cabeza. – Por favor, venga quien venga, no le baya a decir a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia lo que acaba de decirme…. Por favor.

- De acuerdo, será un secreto profesional.

- Muchas gracias.

Sakura se levanto, aun bastante mareada con la noticia y regreso a su casa. Tomoyo estaba ahí esperandola tomando un te con unas tostadas.

- Sakura, gracias a dios volviste, tengo que salir y no sabia si tenias las llaves y entonces… Sakura… ¡por dios! Tienes una cara terrible… ¿paso algo? -pregunto la amatista.

- Tomoyo… yo… tengo que regresar… no puedo estar mas aquí… al menos por nueve meses tengo que desaparecer. – Dijo la chica desesperada.

- Saku… ¿te llamo tu padre¿Qué paso? Yo lo puedo conven….

- ¡No! No es mi padre… Tomoyo… estoy… yo estoy embarazada de Kiho. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¡My God! - Susurro Tomoyo sentándose de golpe. – Pero… ese bebe… es decir…

- ¡No es de Li! Mi padre va a matarme.

- Hay… Sakura… ¿Qué hago¿Le digo la verdad?... no, mejor no… que se entere ella misma de quien es verdaderamente Shaoran. – Pensó la amatista. – Saku… háblalo con tu padre y con Li… quizás…

- ¿Estás loca? -Grito Sakura.

- No pero…

- ¡¡Me va a matar!! Va a asesinarme.

- Quizás te den una solución…

- ¿Quiénes¿Un padre que lo único que le importa es la imagen y un futuro marido que ni conozco? - Pregunto desesperada Sakura.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Li? - Pregunto la amatista.

- Sabes Tomoyo… creo que cada vez estas mas desquiciada… ¡¡¿Cómo pretendes que le diga a Li que estoy embarazada de otro tipo?!! - Grito Sakura agarrándose de los pelos. – No voy a ir a su oficina y decirle: Hola Li, soy tu prometida, la que rechaza todos tus regalos y te manda cosas obligadas, nos vamos a casar ¿sabias?, pero tengo un pequeño problema, un hijo, tengo un hijo de un hombre que no eres tu, y tuve relaciones mientras mantenía un compromiso acordado por vos y mi padre del cual yo no estaba de acuerdo… ¡¡no, no y mil veces no¡Perdiste la cordura Tomoyo Daidougi! – Grito histérica, sacada y neurótica Sakura.

Mientras tanto, no tan lejos de ahí, apenas unos largos metros por la arena, un castaño estaba deprimido tirado en un sillón, tapado con una frazada hasta el cuello tomando café.

- Shaoran… no seas patético. – Dijo Meiling. – levántate y actúa como hombre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir que actúe como hombre?

- ¡Que vayas, la encares y le digas tu maldita verdad¡Que estás comprometido con Sakura Kinomoto y por eso le dijiste lo que le dijiste¡Y que no te llamas Shaoran Kiho, sino Shaoran Li! – Grito la morocha.

- ¿Para que¿Para que me odie más de lo que me odia?

- Y te lo mereces por huevón Shaoran. – Dijo Meiling negando con la cabeza. - Ve y dile la verdad…

- No, estas loca… - Dijo Shaoran ocultando su cabeza debajo de la frazada.

- Por dios… - Dijo Meiling. – A ver si al menos Eriol te puede hacer razonar un poquito.

Eriol se acerco lentamente hacia donde Shaoran estaba acostado. Lo miro en silencio hasta que el castaño decidió sacarse la manta del rostro.

- ¿Vos que me vas a decir? -Pregunto Syaoran.

- Regresa.

- ¿Qué regrese?

- Si, regresa a Japón, busca a Kinomoto y cásate de una buena vez, sácate el problema de encima.

- ¿Qué regrese a Japon? - Pregunto Shaoran.

- Si, solucionaras tu vida, has como que esto no paso… quizás… conoces a Kinomoto y resulta ser la mujer de tus sueños…

- No. No lo es, la mujer de mis sueños es Sakura Daidougi.

- Pero con ella esta todo dicho… en cambio… a Kinomoto no la conoces… puede que ella entre en tu corazón y te haga enamorar… mas ella que Daidougi. – Dijo Eriol mirándolo fijamente.

- Mph… voy a regresar a Japón… - Dijo Syaoran.

- ¡Así se habla amigo!

- Pero a romper mi compromiso con Kinomoto…

- ¡No! Echaras tu empresa al a bancarrota Shaoran. – Dijo Eriol

- No… solo arruinare un gran negocio pero… no quiero arruinar mi vida Eriol. Y no hay marcha atrás. Me voy a tomar el próximo vuelo que salga a Japón.

Meiling que escuchaba todo detrás de una pared, se puso una campera y salió a pique de la casa de Shaoran para ir a la casa de Sakura. Tenia que avisarle, decirle la boludez que estaba a punto de cometer su primo.

- ¿Y esta a donde va?

- Vaya uno a saber… - Dijo Eriol mirando analíticamente el lugar por donde salio la morocha.

Meiling llego con la respiración entrecortada a la casa de Sakura, toco timbre y Tomoyo salio a abrirle la puerta.

- ¡Mei! Que sorpresa, ven, pasa. – Dijo amablemente.

- Muchas gracias Tomoyo.

- No es nada… y dime… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Li? - Pregunto Tomoyo

- Sh… ¡Sakura te escuchara! – Dijo Meiling.

- No esta en casa, fue a comprar un pasaje de vuelo directo a Japón.

- ¡¿A Japón?! – Grito Meiling.

- Si, regresara con su padre y desaparecerá por un tiempo. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Tenemos que evitarlo como sea… ella esta embarazada de tu primo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Grito nuevamente Meiling.

- Si… como oíste… pero no le digas que yo te conté, y no le cuentes mucho menos a Li. – Dijo Tomoyo

- Lo se¿me viste cara de chismosa? – Pregunto Meiling. – Pero… Shaoran también volverá a Japón Tomoyo. – Dijo la morocha.

- ¿Qué? – Susurro la amatista. - ¿Para que?

- ¡Regresa para romper su matrimonio con Sakura!

- Nooo… - Dijo Tomoyo en voz baja.

- Si… tenemos que impedirlo, porque lo mas probable es que cuando eso ocurra se vean cara a cara…

- Frente a frente…

- Y eso empeore la situación. – Dijo Meiling finalizando la oración.

En ese momento, el picaporte comenzó a girar y una castaña muerta de frío entro en la casa.

- Hola Sakura. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Mira quien vino.

- Hola. – Dijo Meiling dándole la vuelta.

- Hola Mei. – Dijo Sakura.

- Así que te regresas…- Dijo Meiling.

- Si…

- ¿Y porque?

- Porque así lo prefiero, quiero estar cerca de mi familia… y mi casa….

- Y lejos de Shaoran… - Termino la castaña.

- No… no es eso…. Simplemente.

- Sakura, te conozco, y conozco al idiota de mi primito… están los dos perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, y van a desperdiciar ese amor… por una tontería….

- No fue una tontería. – Se defendió Sakura.

- No, se que no lo fue, no digo que fue una tontería lo que el hizo, sino la forma en que lo hizo, es decir… no fue intencional Sakura, el te ama.

- No, no lo hace, si lo hiciera actuaría de otra forma con migo… ahora… lo mejor es que desaparezca un tiempo… al menos por ahora… regresare… a Tomoeda y romperé mi compromiso con Li, sobre todo… cualquier tipo de lazo que me ate a Shaoran Kiho. – Dijo Sakura, esto ultimo, con la voz quebrada, y para que no lo notaran salio corriendo nuevamente de la casa.

- Va a cometer una idiotez. – Dijo Meiling.

- Si… pero podemos evitarlo.

- ¿Y seguir estirando más esta mentira? Va a ser como un chicle, algún día no se va a estirar más y se va a romper… haciendo que todo sea peor que hasta ahora.

- Tengo una idea para ganar tiempo para pensar… escucha, Sakura regresara a Japón, no hay remedio…. Pero Shaoran no tiene por que regresar, el aun no compro el pasaje, así que evítalo a toda cosa, dile que vaya a los estados unidos… o regrese a China, pero no a Tomoeda. Entonces, en ese ínterin, Hiraguizawa regresa a Li corporation y le dice a Sakura que Shaoran esta en un viaje de negocios, así que no podrá hablar con el, y esta totalmente incomunicado.

- Entonces… cuando Shaoran vuelva a ver a Sakura…. – Dijo Meiling

- Ella tendrá varios meses de embarazo, al menos se le notara.

- Y Shaoran…. Se dará cuenta…

- Que es su hijo. – Termino de decir Tomoyo. – Y se arreglaran

- ¡Eres un genio Tomoyo!

- Lo se… - Dijo la amatista.

Al día siguiente, Sakura ya tenía todas sus maletas preparadas en la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Estás segura de esto Tomoyo? – Pregunto Sakura por milésima vez.

- Si… ¿y tu?

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Estas segura que quieres dejar tu vida de lado y encadenarte a la infelicidad de por vida?

- Segurísima.

Ambas tomaron sus valijas y tomaron un taxi hasta el aeropuerto.  
Mientras tanto, en la casa vecina, había una fuerte discusión que hacia temblar los pisos.

- ¡Se hará lo que se dijo y se acabo! – Grito un castaño furioso.

- ¡No Shaoran¡No regresaran a Japón, te quedaras aquí hasta que termine de filmar mi película! Me siento muy sola si no… - Dijo Meiling haciendo puchero.

- Yo debo regresar por asuntos…. Legales. – Dijo Eriol mirando a la morocha.

- Ve Eriol, perderás el avión… - Dijo Meiling.

Eriol se despidió de Shaoran y Meiling dejándolos solos en la casa.

- Escucha Shaoran…

- ¡No¡Escúchame vos a mi¡Quiero rehacer mi vida ¿escuchas? Rehacer mi vida, lejos de Kinomoto, Lejos de Sakura, lejos de todo!

- Entonces quédate…- Dijo la morocha

- ¿Estas tonta o que? Te estoy diciendo que quiero estar lejos de…

- Sakura…. Sakura se va junto a Tomoyo de regreso a Japón en el mismo vuelo que Eriol…

- ¿Qué…? – Susurro el castaño tomando su campera y saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad sobre el auto hacia el aeropuerto con Meiling manejando un auto detrás.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, llegaron al aeropuerto, que estaba colmado de gente a comparación de otras veces.

Shaoran se escurrió entre la gente intentando buscar a la castaña de su vida, a la dueña de su corazón.

Mientras tanto, Sakura esperaba a que su vuelo sea anunciado sentadas en las sillas del aeropuerto.

- Espero que estés haciendo las cosas bien…

- Es lo mejor Tomoyo, créeme.

Pasajeros con vuelo con destino a Japón, Tomoeda, por favor ir abordando por la puerta de embarque 302, repito, por Pasajeros con vuelo con destino a Japón, Tomoeda, por favor ir abordando por la puerta de embarque 302.

- Vamos Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura tomando su bolso de mano y caminando junto a Tomoyo hacia la puerta de embarque.

Shaoran la busco desesperado por todo el aeropuerto, y se desespero mas al escuchar la voz por el parlante que anunciaba el vuelo de Sakura. Busco con desesperación la puerta de embarque 302, pero con toda la gente que había le costo entrar.

Cuando estuvo relativamente cerca, vio una cabeza castaña conocida, era su Sakura. Intento correr, empujar a las personas, grito su nombre. Pero fue en vano.  
Miro una sola vez hacia atrás y después desapareció por la puerta de embarque.

Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron finalmente al avión y tomaron sus asientos.

- Sabes Tomoyo… hasta el ultimo segundo, creí que el vendría a detenerme, pero…. No…. No vino, no le importo….

- Sakura… -Murmuro Tomoyo.

- Si el… hubiese venido… y me hubiera rogado que me quedara… yo lo hubiese echo.

En ese momento alguien les agarro la cabeza desde el asiento de atrás.

- Buenos días Ladies… permítanme ser su compañero de viaje.

- ¡Hiraguizawa! – Grito asustada Sakura.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustar… pero escuche sus voces y dije, pero que casualidad, vuelan en el mismo vuelo que yo…

- ¿Qué haces acá Hiraguizawa? – Pregunto Sakura

- Mph… tengo que viajar de urgencia a Japón por asuntos en la empresa de Shaoran Li. – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Mas de doce horas aguantándote Hiraguizawa? – Pregunto Sakura con un berrinche.

Ultima llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo de las 08:00 horas con destino a Japón Tomoeda, abordar por la puerta de embarque 302.

Syaoran se desespero y corrio hacia la puerta de embarque.

- Pasajes por favor. – Dijo uno de los hombres de seguridad.

- Mph… no tengo, no quiero viajar, señor… ahí va la mujer de mi vida… por favor, no deje que el vuelo zarpe.

- Sin pasaje no pasa. – Dijo el hombre.

- Por favor. – Dijo Syaoran empujando para pasar.

- No joven.

- ¿Sabe usted quien soy yo?

- No me interesa, no puede pasar

- Soy Shaoran Li.

- Ja, no me hagas reír… ¿Qué haría Shaoran Li aquí intentando entrar a un vuelo del cual no tiene pasaje?

- De verdad…

- Muéstreme documentos. – Dijo el hombre

Shaoran busco entre los bolsillos y se dio cuenta que no lo tenia.

- Diablos… ¡Me lo olvide!

- Vallase de aquí por las buenas, si no quiere que lo mande a echar por las malas. – Dijo el hombre de seguridad.

- Juro por Dios que se va a arrepentir de esto. – Dijo Shaoran mirándolo con asco.

Meiling llego atrás de él y lo consoló. Lo llevo a sentarse en una de las sillas que daban hacia la enorme ventana que daba a la pista de aterrizaje en la cual el vuelo numero 556 partía hacia Tomoeda… separando dos destinos que quizás nunca se tendrían que haber conocido.

* * *

**_Hooooola!_**

**_que tal?  
Yo otra vez muaaaja xD_**

**_jajajaja  
Muchisimas gracias a Fanny y a Fairy por ayudarme :p como lo dije arriba  
jejejeje_**

**_¿que les parece que va a pasar?_**

**_Se los dejo de tarea a sus mentes imaginativas porque todabia no empece con  
el capitulo 10xD_**

**_jajajajajaj :p_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...  
¿Que pasara con Shaoran¿Viajara a Tomoeda¿Y que hara sakura con su bebe?_**

**_Todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo  
Un beso enorme para todos_**

**_chau chau_**


	10. Ch10: Tomando el valor

**_DOBLE VIDA_**

**_By Juchiz_**

**_Capitulo 10  
"Tomando el valor"_**

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Sakura nunca hubiera conocido a Shaoran¿Se hubiera casado con Li?  
No era algo muy factible que digamos, aunque teniendo en cuenta en la situación de caos en la que se encontraban no era una idea tan loca…  
Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Sakura se tomo ese avión a Tomoeda de regreso con su padre junto con Tomoyo, claro, y Eriol, mientras que Shaoran se quedo en el caribe con su prima… ¿pero iba a dejar que todo pasara así porque si?  
No exactamente… pero lo que le paso a Syaoran, viene después… ahora es hora de hablar de la situación de Sakura, y esto fue lo que paso apenas Sakura aterrizo al aeropuerto de Tomoeda junto con Tomoyo y Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
Sin paparazis, con el camino completamente libre, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol fueron escoltados por una patrulla hasta una elegante limusina mientras la castaña se ponía sus extensiones en el pelo.

- Te queda mejor el largo querida. –Dijo Eriol simulando voz de gay.

- Cállate Hiraguizawa. – Dijo Sakura acomodándose el pelo y agarrando una pelotita anti-estrés.

- Tranquilízate Sakura… seguramente tu padre lo entenderá y hablara con Li. – Dijo Tomoyo mirando en busca de ayuda a Eriol.

- Eh… si, claro, y quizás Li te ayude… deberías hablar con el. – Dijo Eriol.

- Estuve mas de doce horas aguantándome todo el camino el mismo comentario… insisten mucho en que hable con Li… ¿es que ustedes saben algo que yo no se? Porque si es así, les exijo que me lo digan. –Dijo Sakura.

- No... – Dijo Eriol secamente desabrochándose los primeros dos botones de su camisa. Estaba realmente sudando.

- No Sak. – Dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia otro lado abanicándose con su carpeta.

- Cómo que hizo mucho calor de repente ¿no? – Pregunto Eriol encendiendo el aire acondicionado.

- No tengo calor. – Dijo Sakura mirando por la ventanilla.

Tomoyo y Eriol suspiraron.

- ¿Será que Li en realidad es buen tipo y yo solo lo estoy prejuzgando? – Pregunto Sakura en voz alta.

- No lo se… no lo conozco. – Mintió Tomoyo.

- No es mal tipo, yo lo conozco, y podes llegar a un acuerdo con el…

- ¿Un acuerdo?

- A el le conviene que su empresa se alíe con la tuya mediante un casamiento. –Dijo Eriol. – A ti te conviene que Li te acepte con tu hijo que en este momento esta en tu vientre.

- Es verdad… seria un casamiento negociado. – Dijo Tomoyo pensativa.

Sakura miro por la ventanilla de su auto, las nubes grises invadían completamente el cielo, pronto se largaría a llover. Se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos pensando… pensando en el amor de tu vida… pensando en Shaoran Kiho.

El castaño manejaba en silencio mientras goteaba en su parabrisas. Meiling iba en silencio también, en el asiento de acompañante hasta que decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

- No se…

- ¡Ve y búscala en Japon, dile lo que sientes! – Grito. – _Antes de que sea demasiado tarde Shaoran…_

- Se casara… no tiene mucho sentido…

- Pero…

- Se casara con otro tipo…. ¿Y yo que puedo hacer? Si de todos modos aunque le hubiera detenido, se terminaría casando con el otro… esta claro Mei que el destino no quería que me quedara con ella… Voy a volver a mi empresa, a los negocios, a amargarme y a anular mi casamiento con Kinomoto.

- Pero… tu madre te matara.

- No me importa… me haría un favor… mañana tomare un avión a Hong Kong….

- Entonces… termina con ella cara a cara. – Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Cara a cara? Ni nuestro "noviazgo" empezó cara a cara. – Dijo Shaoran.

Meiling quedo en silencio mirando a su primo que miraba fijamente el suelo buscando una respuesta a todas sus preguntas….

Sakura suspiro fuertemente antes de bajar del auto y entrar en el edificio donde estaba la oficina de su padre.  
Estaba nerviosa y le sudaban las manos… no recordaba la ultima vez que le sudaron las manos…Apretó el botón del ascensor y subió hasta donde sabía que su padre estaba.

- ¡Hija! – Exclamo el hombre al ver entrar a Sakura.

- Papa… -Dijo la castaña dándole un beso.

- No esperaba verte tan pronto…

- Es que tuve que volver… y tengo algo que contarte…

- Que casualidad, yo también. – Dijo contento el hombre.

- Empieza tú entonces…

- No, empieza tu Sakura.

- No, tu, lo mío… es algo mas largo seguramente. – Dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Bueno, bueno… estuve hablando con Ieran Li, tu futura suegra y…. decidimos que su luna de miel sea en el caribe, las playas que tanto te gustan corazón, porque Ieran me dijo que a su hijo también le encantaban esas playas.

- ¿Ah si? -pregunto sin ánimos la castaña, hasta su luna de miel le programaban… odiaba tener su vida manejada, saber todo lo que pasaría a continuación…. No llevarse sorpresas.

- Si… de todos modos pensé en un exclusivo hotel de por ahí… no quiero que pares en la casa de Tomoyo.

- De acuerdo papa….

- Bueno… ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Mph… yo quería decirte que pienso casarme con Li… y que… estoy muy contenta con esa decisión, pero primero me gustaría conocerlo y hablar con el… en privado. – Dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio… no sabia porque, pero tenia el presentimiento de que se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de hacer…

- ¡Me parece perfecto! Hacia mucho que estaba esperando que me dijeras eso Sakura. – Dijo emocionado Fujikata. – Ahora si piensas como un Kinomoto.

- Si… una Kinomoto. – Dijo Sakura desviando la mirada.

Ella había querido decirle a su padre lo de su embarazo… pero no se atrevió, estaba tan emocionado con su boda con Li que no se animo a decirle la verdad para no desilusionarlo….

- ¿Entonces que piensas hacer Shaoran? – Volvió a preguntar la morocha a su primo.

- Iré a Hong Kong, hablare con mi madre y luego iré a Japón a terminar esta idiotez de una buena vez por todas…

- Eres un idiota Shaoran, y cuando te des cuenta ya va a ser demasiado tarde. – Dijo la morocha levantándose y saliendo de la casa con muchas, pero muchas ganas de pegarle una buena bofetada a su primo y obviamente, a Sakura… pero mas a su primo, por idiota.

Shaoran se recostó en el sofá y se puso a pensar… en pensar que le podría decir a su madre cuando viajara a Hong Kong y le dijera que quería terminar su compromiso con Kinomoto… ¿se lo tomaría bien? No, no lo creía… su madre esperaba mucho ese casamiento…  
Mientras tanto, Meiling, sentada en la playa, tomo su teléfono móvil y marco el teléfono de la casa de Shaoran en Hong Kong.

_- Residencia Li. _– Dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

- Wei, habla Meiling, comunícame urgentemente con mi tía Ieran.

_- ¡Señorita Meiling! Enseguida le comunico con su tía.__ Espere solo un instante._

- De acuerdo.

El teléfono estuvo en silencio un largo tiempo en el que Meiling se mordía las uñas de impaciencia.

_- ¿Meiling?_ – Pregunto una voz femenina, del otro lado de la línea, fría como el hielo y cortante como una navaja, tal cual Meiling recordaba la voz de su tía.

- Tía…

_- ¿Qué paso?_

- Shaoran… ¡Shaoran quiere anular su compromiso con Kinomoto!

_- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – _Grito la mujer del otro lado del teléfono

- Como escucha Tia_…_ Shaoran quiere anular su matrimonio y va en camino a Hong Kong para hablarlo con usted…

_- Este hijo mío…_

- ¡Tiene que impedirlo Ieran! O lo va a lamentar toda su vida.

_- Nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con ese compromiso el…_

- Lo se tía, pero ahora es diferente, hay algo que el no sabe y va a actuar erróneamente por no saberlo, por favor, oblíguelo a casarse con Kinomoto, por favor…

_- De acuerdo Meiling, si me lo pides así…_

- Gracias, muchas gracias Tía.

_- De nada Meiling, espero noticias tuyas pronto y no que me llames solo cuando necesitas salvar a tu primo como siempre…_

- Prometo viajar dentro de poco a Hong Kong… si es que no nos vemos antes en la boda de Kinomoto con SHaoran…

_- Estas empeñada eh… bueno, lo convenceré, te lo prometo, y si se opone, lo obligare, no en vano soy su madre._

- De acuerdo Ieran. Hasta luego.

_- Hasta luego Meiling._

La morocha colgó el teléfono y suspiro largamente, ahora si Shaoran no tenia escapatoria, se iba a casar con Kinomoto aunque no quisiera… y cuando se enterara de la verdad… solo cabían dos posibilidades: o que se de cuenta de que era un idiota y sea feliz por el resto de su vida con Sakura, o simplemente que se arme la batalla de Troya y nunca mas vuelvan a hablarse en toda su vida.

Sakura se levanto del sillón donde estaba junto con su padre luego de escuchar miles de consejos acerca de cómo preparar su boda, cosa que poco le interesaba a ella, menos en la situación en la que se encontraba.  
Se enchufo el Ipod en sus oídos y camino, camino y camino para poder relajarse. En ese momento, Tomoyo la vio al salir del edificio y la siguió.

- ¡Sakura! – Grito, pero la castaña no escuchaba a causa del fuerte volumen de sus auriculares.

Tomoyo corrió y alcanzo a la castaña.

- No te recomiendo andar con Ipod por la calle. – Dijo la morocha asustando a Sakura.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Grito sacándose el aparatito.

- Así esta mejor, te seguí como dos cuadras.

- No es para tanto…

- ¿Cómo te fue amiga? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- No se lo pude decir… - Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no pude… esta tan emocionado con mi casamiento con Li… nunca lo había visto así… te juro.

- Tranquila Saku, entonces lo único que te queda es hablarlo con Li.

- Eso parece…

Caminando y caminando, después de una hora llegaron a la casa de Sakura donde subieron al cuarto de ella, quien se tiro en su cama mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Tranquila Sakura… ya veras que todo estará bien…

- Si tan solo Shaoran estuviera acá… con migo… y supiera que en mi vientre llevo un hijo de el.

La noche no tardo en llegar y Tomoyo regreso a su casa mientras Sakura tomo una tibia ducha.  
Quince minutos después salio y se envolvió en una toalla blanca, al igual que su pelo. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar. Se fijo en el número que aparecía en la pantallita su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo mientras el mundo a su alrededor dejaba de girar: Era Shaoran.  
Con las piernas echa una gelatina y sus manos temblorosas tomo el celular y atendió intentando que no se le quebrara la voz, pero no pudo producir ningún sonido.  
Solo escuchaba la respiración de él del otro lado de la línea.

- _Sakura, se que estas ahí_. – Dijo la voz varonil ya tan conocida por ella.

- Si… Shaoran… mph… ¿Qué quieres?

- _¿Y me preguntas que quiero así como así¿Cómo si no pasara nada?_ – Dijo enfadado Shaoran.

- No… no se para que llamas, no tengo nada que hablar con tigo. – Dijo con el tono mas frío que pudo mientras sentía que el alma se le rompía en mil pedazos.

- _Sakura…_ - Dijo la voz neutra de Shaoran del otro lado. – _Me voy a casar_.

Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo y tibias lágrimas de cristal comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

- _Me voy a casar así como tú también te casaras…_

- Espero que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio Kiho. – Dijo Sakura apretando los dientes del dolor que sentía.

_- Gracias… tu también… espero que seas muy feliz con tu próximo matrimonio._

¿Solo para eso llamaste? – Pregunto dolida.

_- No. Para avisarte eso y que no quedara…. Rencores entre nosotros_.

- No hay rencor de mi parte Kiho. – Dijo Sakura forzando su voz para que no demostrara el más mínimo signo de tristeza, hasta que sentía como le ardía.

_- Tampoco del mío Sakura…_

- No tendría porque haber rencor de tu parte…

_- Te casaras con otro…_

- Tu también…

_- Bueno... pero…_

- Kiho, no tengo tiempo para perder, estoy realmente ocupada y si usted no tiene nada que hacer con su tiempo, no me moleste por favor. – Dijo fríamente Sakura

_- Solo te avisaba, y también por si te olvidaste de mandarme una invitación a tu boda._

- ¡Vete al diablo¡Idiota! – Grito Sakura cerrando su celular.

Revoleo el aparatito hacia un rincón y lloro, lloro como nunca había llorado en su vida, con el alma destrozada en miles de pedazos esparcidos por todos lados, sin ganas de vivir, solo de morir. Lloro tanto, tanto, tanto hasta quedarse finalmente dormida.

Shaoran se quedo con el teléfono en el oído escuchando solo el ruido que mostraba que Sakura había colgado el teléfono. ¿Por qué¿Por qué había llamado a Japón¿Por qué había tenido que escuchar su voz¿Por qué el le tuvo que decir todo eso que le dijo¿Por qué le mintió? No se iba a casar con Kinomoto ¿Para que llamó? Ni siquiera él lo sabia, solo había llamado para preguntarle como estaba… solo para eso… se moría por saber como estaba.  
A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran despertó con los ojos hinchados, y de mal humor. Se levanto, tomo una ducha y le dejo una nota de despedida a su prima. Esa mañana viajaba finalmente a Hong Kong. Fue en el auto hasta el aeroparque y a las 8:00 en punto su avión zarpo rumbo a China, Hong Kong.

Sakura despertó con los ojos mas hinchados que nunca, parecía un monstruo. Pero lo decidió, decidió hablar con Li y arreglar todo… tomo su teléfono celular y llamo al celular de su padre.

- _¿Hola?_

- Hola papa…

- _Sakura! Esta mañana dormías tan dulcemente que no me anime a despertarte…_

- Si… yo… quería avisarte que no voy a ir hoy a la empresa… me siento mal.

- _¿Mal¿Estas enferma¿Quieres que llame al doctor?_

- No… no hace falta, pero me quería tomar el día…

- _Claro, claro, esta perfecto, puedes tomarte el día, no te preocupes._

- Gracias…

- _Hasta luego Sakura, tengo reunión_

- Hasta luego…

Sakura colgó el teléfono sin ganas y volvió a acostarse en su cama. En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Condenado aparato… - Dijo Sakura antes de atender. – ¿Hola?

- _Hola Sakura_

- Tomoyo… ¿Qué tal?

- _Todo bien… y por tu voz yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti._

Tienes toda la razón. –Dijo Sakura sin ganas.

_- ¿Qué paso amiga?_

- Shaoran paso, Shaoran….

-_ ¿Qué paso ahora con Shaoran?_

- Llamo anoche… - Dijo sin ánimos la castaña.

Sakura le contó a Tomoyo lo que paso anoche y Tomoyo la miro incrédula.

-_ Aun no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo…_

- Yo tampoco…. – Dijo Sakura. – Se va a casar…

Mientras tanto, un avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong y Shaoran Li bajo de ahí con la cabeza gacha y el ánimo por lo suelos.

- Como quisiera decirte a la cara que no me haces falta Sakura… - Dijo Syaoran en un suspiro.

Rápidamente le dieron sus cosas y tomo un taxi hasta la imponente y residencial mansión Li, ubicada en una alta colina.  
Bajo delante de las enormes rejas negras que cercaban el enorme y frondoso jardín. Uno de los guardias le abrió la puerta y otro cargo sus pertenencias mientras el chofer venia con una limusina negra para atravesar todo el jardín. Shaoran subió y contemplo triste, el hermoso paisaje de su enorme jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Las dos hojas de la enrome puerta principal, fueron abiertas por dos mujeres vestidas con un uniforme negro y blanco.  
Caminó con paso decidido acomodándose el traje negro que tenia puesto y entro en una majestuosa sala decorada con objetos insólitos. En medio de ella, estaba una elegante mujer parada que vestía un elegante vestido rojo de sedas finas con un dragan dorado estampado en un costado. Su pelo era negro como la noche, atado en un rodete estilo chino y sus ojos ámbares como los de su hijo. Miraba seriamente a la ventana.

- Madre…- Dijo Syaoran cerrando la puerta tras de él.

- Te sentí llegar. – Dijo la mujer. – Siéntate Xiao Lang.

- Seguro que Meiling ya te chusmeo todo…

- No, Meiling ni siquiera ha llamado. – Dijo Ieran. – Pero creo saber a que se debe el honor de tu visita hijo…

- Bueno yo… yo la verdad quiero terminar con mi compromiso con Kinomoto.

- Lo imagine. – Dijo tranquila la mujer mirando a su hijo. – Pero después de pensarlo mas de mil veces decidí que no. Te casaras con ella quieras o no, después veras si te quieres divorciar, poco me importa. Pero quiero una alianza con Kinomoto Company y eres la única persona que me lo puede dar.

- ¿Es su última palabra? – Pregunto el castaño. - ¿Ni siquiera lo va a intentar?

- Es mi última palabra.

- Como usted prefiera. – Dijo fríamente el castaño saliendo de la sala, azotando la puerta.

- Espero que comprendas que todo esto lo hago solo por tu bien hijo…

Así que eso fue lo único que hizo Syaoran en Hong Kong. Apenas hablo con su madre regreso al aeropuerto y tomo un avión hacia Japón, Tokio, donde seguramente lo esperaba Eriol, la única persona que lo confortaría…  
Ahora si, eso paso apenas Sakura llego a Japón. Desde ese momento, transcurrieron tres meses en los cuales nadie supo nada del otro.  
Syaoran se dedico completamente a su trabajo y a mandarle obsequios a Kinomoto, mientras que Sakura, quien iba por su tercer mes de embarazo, lo ocultaba muy bien debido a su delgada figura y fajas que se compraba para eso. Aunque ya le habían dicho que estaba mas hermosa, radiante y rellenita que nunca, lo cual molesto algo a la castaña.

- Me imagino que no te casaras con Li en tu noveno mes de embarazo o con un hijo en brazos… ¿verdad? -Pregunto Tomoyo una tarde mientras tomaban un café.

- No se… ni mi padre lo sabe, y espero que no lo empiece a notar…

- Sakura… es una vida, tienes algo que se esta moviendo, que ya tiene forma y dentro de muy poco va a nacer. – Dijo Tomoyo. – No vas a poder ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo…

- Lo se amiga…

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces que?

- Díselo a Li…

Sakura se quedo pensando. Y si, la verdad que en ese momento de su vida no tenía mucho para elegir… en cinco meses se casaba con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía personalmente y encima ella estaba embarazada.  
Esa misma noche, Sakura se paso desvelada escribiendo una carta a Syaoran Li, mejor dicho, un Mail que seguramente lo leería al día siguiente.

- Listo. – Dijo largando un suspiro, y antes de arrepentirse apretó en enviar. – No hay vuelta atrás.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Shaoran Li estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala de estudio de su departamento, fumando un cigarrillo, con la ventana completamente abierta, viendo las luces de la ciudad desde donde el estaba mientras las cortinas blancas se movían al ritmo del viento matutino.  
En ese momento, su computadora hace un zumbido. Le manda una mirada fugaz y ve que tiene un mensaje… un mensaje de Sakura Kinomoto. Se levanta perezosamente, apaga el cigarrillo y abre el mail.

_Shaoran Li me gustaría hablar con usted personalmente antes de nuestro casamiento, es un tema que me urge demasiado, lo espero hoy a las 12 del medio día en "Moonlight", un restaurante muy paquete y a la moda, seguramente a su altura. Necesito conversar con usted sobre un tema de suma importancia. Espero su respuesta.  
__Lo saluda cordialmente, Sakura Kinomoto._

Syaoran se quedo extrañado mirando ese mail. La verdad no esperaba encontrarse con eso… ¿Kinomoto lo quería ver?  
Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a escribir un mail como respuesta.

_Sakura Kinomoto acepto su __invitación, estaré ahí puntual.  
__Atentamente, Syaoran Li._

Sakura leyó el mail y suspiro. Si que le esperaba un agitado día.  
Como pudo se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama. Necesitaba dormir al menos cinco horas para darle la noticia a Li al día siguiente.  
Syaoran por su parte apago la computadora y se acostó también, pensando en que finalmente conocerá a la famosa Sakura Kinomoto, su prometida y por lo tanto, futura esposa.

* * *

**_Y es que si no lo dejaba ahi... no habia suspenso :o_**

**_lala _**

**_jajajajajajajajajajaajaj_**

**_Bueno, espero que no me quieran matar... aunque el comienzo es medio confuso queria aclarar que la primera parte es apenas bajan del avion Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol.  
La ultima es cuando pasan los tres meses... y Sakura decide decirle a Shaoran la verdad...  
aaaaaaaaaaay el proximo capitulo va a sacarles canas verdes a ambos personajes... no saben la que les espera  
ñaka ñaka  
_**

**_Ahora si, muchismas gracias por los reviews, agradezco muchisimo que me los dejen. Tambien queria agradecer a los que leen este fic y no dejan reviews, y pedirles que por favor me dejen, necesito saber que opinan ) asi puedo mejorar como escritora de fanfics._**

**_Ahora, me queria disculpar con la demora, creo que hacia mucho que no subia capitulos de este fic... obviamente la espera no se compara con la de "Tu guardian" y "Amor a travez del tiempo", del cual tendran noticias muy pronto... muaaaja_**

**_:p  
_**

**_Bueno, ahora si, muchas gracias por todo...  
Un beso enorme y hasta el proximo capitulo..._******


	11. Ch 11: Encuentros y partidas

_Como pudo se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama. Necesitaba dormir al menos cinco horas para darle la noticia a Li al día siguiente._

_Syaoran por su parte apago la computadora y se acostó también, pensando en que finalmente conocerá a la famosa Sakura Kinomoto, su prometida y por lo tanto, futura esposa._

**Capitulo 11**

"

**By Juchiz**

El reloj despertador sonó fuerte a las diez y media de la mañana en el lujoso departamento de Syaoran Li.  
Se levantó con pesar y se metió en la ducha caliente pensando que dentro de unas horas conocería a la mujer que viviría con él el resto de su vida.

- Sakura… - Susurro bajo el agua que recorría su perfecto cuerpo. - ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este preciso momento?

El despertador sonaba hace media hora atrás, pero Sakura Kinomoto no podía despegar sus ojos. Su sueño era tan fuerte que ni se inmutaba bajo el fuerte y molesto sonido del despertador.

- Syaoran…. – Dijo entre sueños moviéndose intranquilamente.

Se despertó de golpe y miro hacia todos lados. Le costo reconocer donde estaba.

- Era solo un sueño. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y apagaba el molesto despertador que sonaba sin cesar.

Se quitó el pijama de ositos quedando en ropa interior y se metió en la bañera, necesitaba hacerse un baño de inmersión.

- Syaoran… ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto?

Terminó de bañarse finalmente y salio de la ducha, aun chorreando agua. Se puso una bata verde y se la ato a la cintura mientras iba por un café para desayunar.  
Mientras tomaba su café y seguía con la bata de baño puesta, chateaba con Eriol, quien ya estaba en la empresa.  
Terminó su café y se levantó. Apagó la notebook y entró en el vestidor, de donde tomó una camisa verde ingles y un pantalón negro junto con unos zapatos del mismo color.  
Entró al baño y se peino el pelo hacia atrás con gel.

- Que facha tienes Syaoran. – Se dijo mirándose al espejo mientras se ponía algo de loción.

Sakura termino de bañarse y se colocó las malditas extensiones en la cabeza dejándose unos adorables bucles.  
Se recogió el pelo en un rodete y se puso una bata rosa y unas hojotas del mismo color hasta caminar al vestidor y elegir que ponerse.  
Entre su variado vestuario Eligió un pantalón de vestir color crema con una camisa rosa pastel y un saco de verano del mismo color que el pantalón.  
Se miró al espejo, se dejó el pelo suelto y se puso unos anteojos que la hacían verse más seria e intelectual. Se aplicó un poco de maquillaje, apenitas y salió de su habitación.

Apretó el botón de la alarma de su auto deportivo BMW verde oscuro y salio hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Kinomoto para el encuentro.  
La puerta se abrió automáticamente hacia arriba, como eran ahora, los últimos autos último modelo. Entro al auto y prendió la radio.

_Ahora vamos a deleitarnos los oídos con la fabulosa voz de Christina Aguilera en la __canción "Si nunca te hubiera conocido" a dúo con Luís Fonsi._

_**Como un bello amanecer  
Tu amor un día llego  
Por ti dejo de llover y sol de nuevo salio  
Iluminando mis noches vacías.**_

- Radio del demonio. – Dijo el castaño apagando de mal humor la radio de su auto, para poner un CD que a él le gustara, y no le trajera recuerdos, obvio….

Sakura salió a las corridas de su casa, se le estaba haciendo tarde para su cita con Li. Tomo las llaves del auto y abrió su Corvette C6 Plateado.  
Se subió y prendió la radio mientras arrancaba el auto.

- Nunca más le presto el auto a Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura configurando la radio ya que Tomoyo se la había dejado en una que no le gustaba. – Al fin. – Dijo una vez que la encontró.

_**Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente…  
Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi  
Mi amor  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir  
Sin el latido de tu corazón  
El mundo es mas frío  
Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera, conocido…**_

- Maldita radio. – Dijo Sakura apagándola para viajar en silencio sin ninguna canción que le trajera viejos recuerdos.

Después de un viaje con un transito de lo mas pesado, Shaoran Li llegó al lugar de encuentro con Sakura Kinomoto. Entro al estacionamiento del elegante lugar donde la castaña lo había citado la noche anterior, mejor dicho, esa misma madrugada.  
Apagó la radio, bajó del auto, puso la alarma y camino hacia el interior del lugar.  
En la entrada había un hombre vestido con un traje negro, el cual le abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar.

- Buenos días señor. –Dijo amablemente. - ¿Tiene reserva?

- No lo creo, al menos que la señorita Sakura Kinomoto haya reservado o haya llegado. – Dijo Shaoran.

- No. No llego nadie apellidado Kinomoto.

- Pero supongo que hay lugar¿verdad? - Pregunto mirando hacia el interior.

- Si, por supuesto, pase. –Dijo el hombre dándole paso a Shaoran.

La avenida estaba volviéndose una tortura. Había salido relativamente temprano como para no llegar tarde, pero nunca se imagino que Tokio estaría tan… estancado.  
Salió de su mansión en Tomoeda y no le costó trabajo llegar en media hora a Tokio por la autopista. Pero ahora se encontraba atascada en una avenida que parecia no avanzar ni por muerta.

- Vamos… no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera cita con Li. – Dijo Sakura quien ya comenzaba a estresarse.

El tráfico comenzó a avanzar poco a poco, pasito a pasito, como las agujas de los minutos de un reloj.

Shaoran tomó asiento en una mesa que daba a una ventana, que daba a un lago artificial con un parque muy bien ambientado.  
Llamó al camarero y pidió un martini seco. Lo tomó mirando hacia la ventana.  
Terminó el trago y miró a su reloj, eran las doce y veinte. ¿Es que acaso Kinomoto no tenía noción de la puntualidad?

Al fin había llegado a la entrada del lugar. Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento. Bajó del auto y le puso la alarma. Suspiró fuertemente, su pulso estaba acelerado y su estado se encontraba bastante nervioso.  
Caminó con paso decidido hacia el lugar e ingresó. A los pocos pasos, un hombre vestido con traje negro la detuvo.

- Buenos días señorita. – Dijo el hombre sonriéndole coquetamente. - ¿Tiene reserva?

- No, no la tengo, pero quede en encontrarme con alguien aquí… - Dijo Sakura.- El señor Li Shaoran.

- Si, ha llegado, la esta esperando en la mesa que esta junto a la ventana, solo tiene que dar la vuelta y buscar la mesa 58.

- Muchas gracias.

Se estaba comenzando a impacientar, odiaba que lo hicieran esperar y ahí estaba Sakura Kinomoto, con media hora de retraso.

- Niña de mama tenia que ser… - Dijo Syaoran sacando su celular.

Sakura camino apresuradamente buscando la mesa 58 hasta que al fin dio con ella.  
Ahí estaba sentado un hombre de espaldas a ella con una camisa verde ingles mirando hacia la ventana. Se acercó bastante nerviosa, no se imaginaba como la vería Syaoran Li.

- Perdón por la tardanza. – Dijo una vez que se acerco a él. - ¿Es usted Shaoran Li?

El castaño que ahí estaba sentado, al oír su nombre y esa suave voz que tanto conocía se giro bruscamente y clavo sus ojos directamente en los de la chica que acababa de hablarle.

- ¿Sakura? – Pregunto con los ojos desorbitados, mirándola como si fuera un fantasma.

- No puede ser… - Dijo Sakura tapándose la boca con las dos manos. – Shaoran Kiho.

- No puede ser… tú eres… Sakura Kinomoto ¿verdad? – Pregunto el castaño levantándose de la silla.

- No… no puede ser… - Dijo Sakura, quien sentía al mundo desfallecer bajo sus pies.

- Me mentiste. – Dijo el castaño tomándola de los hombros.- ¡Tu eres Sakura Kinomoto! Esto no puede estar pasando… tu… Sakura Kinomoto…

- No, tú me mentiste a mí. – Dijo Sakura comenzando a lagrimear.

- Ambos nos mentimos…

- No puede estar pasándome esto. – Dijo Sakura zafándose de él para salir corriendo a la calle dejando asombradas a las personas que almorzaban tranquilamente en el restaurante.

Syaoran la vio irse y ni dudo en correr tras ella. Salio a toda prisa del lugar buscando con desesperación a Sakura, pero ya no estaba.  
Se desesperó… ¿Cómo podía ser? La mujer de su vida era su prometida, su prometida que el tanto odiaba era la mujer de su vida… ¿Qué hizo¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer¿Qué iba a hacer? Por dios… su vida si que era un terrible problema.

Sakura corrió despavorida olvidando su auto en el estacionamiento. Ni vio que pasó con Li cuando ella salió corriendo del restaurante a ciegas.  
Llegó hasta un parque que estaba cerca donde se sentó en una de las hamacas. Las lágrimas salían silenciosamente de sus ojos… ¿pero porque lloraba¿De felicidad al saber de que su padre la obligaba a casarse con el hombre que ella amaba¿O porque Shaoran la había engañado? No, después de todo ella también lo había engañado¿no?  
Estaba mareada, muy mareada, no entendía nada.  
Quizás aún estaba dormida, esperando a que sonara su despertador, refugiada en las sábanas de su habitación. Se tocó su vientre algo abultado y lagrimeó.

_- No me cuide… no lo saque a tiempo. – Dijo el castaño sentándose en la cama._

_- Quieres decir que…_

_- ¡Si, quiero decir que tienes posibilidades de quedar embarazada!_

_- Pero no creo que…_

_- Sakura, no tomas pastillas, no use protección y no lo saque a tiempo, es muy posible. _

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Deja de decir pero, un bebe podría llegar a arruinarme la vida! _

_- ¿A… arruinarte la vida?_

_- Si Sakura… necesito estar… solo. Nunca… nunca me paso una cosa así… vete por favor. – Dijo Shaoran._

Sakura apretó fuertemente sus dientes y sus puños mientras sentía el mundo girar a su alrededor.

- Demonios… ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan cruel¿Por qué?

Pagó al ballet Parking y salió con su auto a buscar a Sakura, recorriendo todas las calles sin encontrar a Sakura. Estaba desesperado, no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero solo sabía que estaba a dos segundos de perder a la mujer de su vida, a su prometida.

Sakura se levantó y tomó un taxi, que justo pasaba por una de las cuadras de la plaza donde ella estaba. Ya había tomado una decisión esos cinco segundos sentada en el parque y estaba segura de que era la mejor de todas.  
Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su mejor amiga Tomoyo mientras subía al taxi.

- Por favor, hacia el aeropuerto. – Dijo Sakura al taxista.

El taxista dobló en una de las esquinas mientras Sakura apretaba el ok en el número que había marcado en su celular.

_- ¿Hola?_

- Tomoyo… habla Sakura.

- ¡_Sakura¿Qué tal¿Cómo te fue?_

- Después hablamos de eso amiga…

_- ¿Quieres que pase por tu casa o algo así?_

- Mph… no… no estaré en mi casa. – Dijo Sakura mientras lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

_- ¿Dónde estarás?_

- Me iré a Estados Unidos. – Declaró dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla.

_- ¡No Sakura¿Cómo que irás a Estados Unidos¿Y Syaoran¿Qué harás con él? _

- Syaoran…. No se… necesito despejar mi mente.

_- Oye, piénsalo bien, mejor ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? _

- No Tomoyo, ya lo decidí, viajare ahora a Estados Unidos.

_- Pero no tienes dinero, no tienes ropa, no tienes nada._ – Dijo la amatista desesperadamente.

- La ropa me la mandarán luego, y llevo la tarjeta con migo. – Dijo la castaña.

_- Pero…_

- No voy a cambiar de opinión, es lo mejor Tomoyo… adiós.

Cerró la tapita de su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Mientras tanto, una chica de cabellos largos, negros caminaba como una histérica dando vueltas alrededor de su oficina.

- Hiraguizawa… - Susurró al ver al hombre de cabellos negros ingresar sin siquiera golpear la puerta.

- Tomoyo…

La morocha se quedó viéndolo unos segundos y se lanzó en sus brazos. Eriol se la venía venir, así que la recibió con los brazos abiertos para consolarla.

- Todo nos salió mal. – Dijo entre sollozos la morocha.

- Lo se, Syaoran me llamó para contarme…

- Son unos idiotas…

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Preguntó acariciando el suave pelo negro.

- En un taxi, yendo hacia el aeropuerto para tomar un avión hacia Estados Unidos.

- El idiota de Syaoran va a perder a la mujer de su vida por no hablar a tiempo…

- Lo se… tienes que avisarle.

Eriol asintió y sacó de su bolsillo su celular, el cual abrió y marcó el número de Syaoran.

Su celular sonaba sin cesar. Alguien estaba intentando comunicarse con él… pero estaba manejando, concentrado en donde podría estar Sakura, así que hizo caso omiso a su celular.  
"_¿Y si es ella?" _Se le cruzó por la cabeza al ambarino, pero el mismo consiguió responderse. _"¿Cómo demonios va a ser ella si ni siquiera quiere verte"  
_Él seguía recorriendo las calles de Japón en busca de Sakura, pero ni rastro de ella… a esas horas podía estar lejos de allí.

- Demonios, no me atiende. – Dijo Eriol arrojando el celular hacia uno de los sillones de la oficina.

- Llamaré a Sakura…

- No… intentaré comunicarme nuevamente con Syaoran.

Mientras tanto, un taxi llegaba a la puerta del aeropuerto internacional de Japón.

- Son 20 dólares.

- Tome. – Dijo Sakura bajando. – Muchas gracias.

Sakura bajó del taxi y entró en el aeropuerto. Caminó hacia recepción y habló con la mujer que vendía los pasajes.

- Buenas tardes. – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Disculpe… ¿a que hora sale el siguiente vuelvo a Estados Unidos? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Mph… déjeme ver… a las 3:30. – Dijo la mujer mirándola con desconfianza.

- Quiero un pasaje para Estados Unidos a las 3:30. – Dijo Sakura.

- La mujer frunció el ceño y la miró desconfiada.

- Tome. – Dijo Sakura dándole su pasaporte, su visa, su tarjeta de crédito y su documento.

- ¡¿Usted es Sakura Kinomoto?! – Preguntó emocionada la mujer.

- Emm… si. – Contestó la chica mirando hacia los costados.

- ¡Wow! Ahora entiendo, no entendía su apuro por salir de Japón. Creí que sería un criminal o algo por el estilo. En seguida estará su pasaje, aguarde un segundo por favor.

Eriol se sentó nervioso en el sillón de la oficina de Tomoyo mientras ella le servía un café.

- Tranquilo Eriol, quizás esté ocupado…

- ¿Qué demonios puede ser más importante que esto? – Preguntó Eriol. – Voy a llamar a Meiling.

- Pero Meiling está en el caribe…

- Meiling tiene que estar al tanto de las idioteces que hace su primo Syaoran…

- Intenta encontrar a Syaoran primero… - Dijo Tomoyo.

- Intentaré dos veces más… y si no lo localizo… que se embrome por idiota.

Tomoyo le alcanzó el café a Eriol quien estaba muy nervioso.

Su celular volvió a sonar. Por lo visto estaban desesperados por comunicarse con él. Tomó el pequeño aparatito entre sus manos mientras manejaba y le echó un vistazo rápido.  
En la pantalla aparecían 45 llamadas perdidas de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- ¿Qué diablos quiere Eriol en este momento? – Preguntó en voz alta el castaño.

El celular dejó de sonar y lo dejó sobre el asiento del acompañante mientras seguía conduciendo hacia la mansión Kinomoto.

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Japón, Sakura Kinomoto arreglaba todo para su estadía en Estados Unidos.

- Si, si por favor, una habitación para mi sola, que no tenga muchos lujos, con algo sencillo estoy bien.

_- De acuerdo señorita Kinomoto, en seguida me encargaré de reservar la habitación de hotel._

- Bien, no te olvides que llego mañana, así que tiene que estar si o si.

_- De acuerdo…_

- Por otro lado, llama a la compañía de transportes para ver como me pueden llevar a mi gato Kero y mis cosas hacia el hotel… cuando esté instalada en un departamento llamaré para mandar a traer mis muebles… o mejor compro nuevos allá. No hay problema con eso.

_- De acuerdo._

- Bueno, eso es todo Rika, gracias. – Dijo Sakura a la asistente de su oficina.

_- De nada señorita._

Sakura cerró su celular y suspiró mientras esperaba sentada tomando un café a que se cumpliera el horario de su viaje. Solo faltaba una hora.

El celular de Syaoran sonó nuevamente. El castaño hizo caso omiso nuevamente.  
Finalmente llegó a la mansión Kinomoto y pidió ver a Sakura.

- Diablos… esas malditas preguntas…. –Dijo Syaoran. – Por favor, es urgente, necesito que me dejen pasar, aunque sea, solo saber si Sakura se encuentra en casa. – Dijo Syaoran en tono suplicante.

La voz del aparato fue reemplazada por la voz de un hombre.

- La señorita Kinomoto no está en casa, fue a una reunión con el señor Syaoran Li, su prometido.

Syaoran golpeó el volante. Sakura no había vuelto a su casa y ya no sabía como buscarla…

- Daidougi… - Susurró el castaño mientras ponía nuevamente su auto en marcha. – Diablos, no tengo su numero de teléfono… ¡Eriol!

Tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente el celular de Eriol.

El chico de cabellos azules estaba tirado en el sillón de la oficina de Tomoyo al borde del colapso, sin entender como su primo podía ser tan idiota. Seguramente no atendía su celular porque estaba buscando a Sakura… ¡Y Sakura estaba en el aeropuerto!  
De repente su celular comenzó a vibrar y abrió los ojos repentinamente zafándose de los masajes que le estaba haciendo Tomoyo para tranquilizarlo.  
Leyó la pantallita de su celular… era Syaoran.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Tomoyo al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Eriol.

- Es Syaoran. – Dijo abriendo rápidamente la tapa de su celular para contestar.

Tomoyo sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sentó a su lado para escuchar la conversación.

- ¡Syaoran al fin me atiendes! – Dijo Eriol.

_- Lo siento Eriol, pero no tengo ganas de escuchar nada, luego hablamos, solo quería saber si tienes el número de teléfono de Tomoyo Daidougi._

- Está aquí con migo… - Dijo Eriol.

_- ¿Qué hacen juntos?_

- Luego te explico, esto es urgente. –Dijo Eriol.

_- Pero necesito…_

- ¡Cállate de una vez! – Gritó Eriol. – Escúchame bien, Sakura está viajando a Estados Unidos. No se a que hora saldrá su avión, pero ve ya al aeropuerto internacional.

_- ¡¿Cómo dices?!_

- ¡No preguntes! Solo ve al aeropuerto. ¡No dejes que se vaya! – Gritó Eriol. - ¡Vete ya!

_- Gracias Eriol, te debo una grande amigo_. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¡No es momento para agradecer Li! – Gritó Tomoyo al celular. - ¡Vete ya!

Syaoran sonrió y cerró la tapita del celular para girar bruscamente y tomar el camino contrario al que estaba yendo. Tenía que llegar al aeropuerto de Japón antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- El destino es complicado, pero justo. – Dijo la amatista con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Solo espero que Syaoran llegué a tiempo…

- Yo también espero eso Eriol. – Dijo Tomoyo borrando su sonrisa.

Eriol se levantó y tomó a la amatista de la cintura.

- Va a llegar, de eso estoy seguro. – Dijo sonriendo mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella.

- Yo también lo creo… están hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- ¿Nosotros que? -Preguntó la amatista.

- ¿También estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

- No lo sé… tendríamos que probarlo¿no crees? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa seductora que invitó a Eriol Hiraguizawa a sellar sus labios con un beso.

Ahora si, solo faltaban treinta y cinco minutos para el vuelo.  
Le transpiraban las manos… estaba nerviosa. Se tocó la panza… ya se notaba bastante, pero con la ropa que usaba se disimulaba muy bien… a menos que la observaran demasiado.  
Pero bueno, ahora solo faltaban treinta y cinco minutos para que su vuelo partiera, treinta y cinco minutos para comenzar una vida nueva, treinta y cinco minutos para que su vida cambiara para siempre…

* * *

**_Ayyy si, lo se, no tengo perdon por haberlos echo esperar tanto... pero... esq... dkmglfkbmlfdkbmdkbm aaaah!  
Recién lo terminé de escribir :p jejejeje  
Bueno... como verán.. puse un toquesito de Eriol y Tomoyo porq... sino despues tenía q incluirlo todo al final y no quería :p jejeje  
Por otro lado... ¿ven lo idiota que es syaoran? (igual lo amo) xD  
jajajajajaja_**

**_Y se que me quieren matar por dond lo dejé... pero no tenía mas insipiracion xD  
yyy la verdad acá no puedo dejar ningun tipo de adelanto porque no se como diablos va a seguir esta historia... :o depende todo de mi estado de animo y los reviews claro... (muaaaaaaaajaa) xD jajjaa naaa, chiste._**

**_¿Llegará Syaoran a frenar a Sakura:o pronto lo sabremos ;) :o_**

**_jajajajaja_**

**_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Esta es mi historia con mas éxito y les quiero decir que amo escribir cada una de las palabras de este fic :p jejeje  
Es uno de mis preferidos :p  
_**

**_Por eso debe ser que me emociona que a ustedess también les guste D jejeje.  
Bueno, un beso enorme y nuevamente MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! hasta la próxima y leaaan "Eres tu mi realidad" xD jajaja re que hace propagandas de sus otros fics xD jajaja._**

**_Buen, ya._**


	12. Ch12: Desencuentros

_**Mil disculpas por la demora  
No los distraigo más, nos vemos al final del capítulo...**_

* * *

_Ahora si, solo faltaban treinta y cinco minutos para el vuelo. _

_Le transpiraban las manos… estaba nerviosa. Se tocó la panza… ya se notaba bastante, pero con la ropa que usaba se disimulaba muy bien… a menos que la observaran demasiado. _

_Pero bueno, ahora solo faltaban treinta y cinco minutos para que su vuelo partiera, treinta y cinco minutos para comenzar una vida nueva, treinta y cinco minutos para que su vida cambiara para siempre…_

**Capitulo 12**

"

**By Juchiz**

Sus bocas se separaron por falta de aire. Los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo brillaban como diamantes iluminados por el sol.

- Quisiera quedarme así para siempre. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y porque no puedes hacerlo? – Preguntó el chico de cabellos negros.

- No puedo estar tranquila con tigo hasta que la vida de Sakura se solucione. – Sabes… ella está embarazada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Eriol separándose de la amatista. - ¿Esta esperando un hijo y Syaoran no lo sabe?

- Así es…

- Pero… Sakura está a dos segundos de salir del país con un hijo de Syaoran, es decir ¡Con un heredero de la familia LI y su padre no lo sabe! – Gritó nuevamente Eriol. - ¿Sabes como estará Syaoran cuando se entere?

- No quiero imaginarlo.

- Creo que antes de contento, estará furioso, muy furioso…

- Yo también lo creo… - Dijo Tomoyo. – Sakura le ha ocultado muchas cosas… primero su personalidad… y luego a su hijo, su legítimo hijo… no se en que líos se metió mi amiga…

Se colocó unos anteojos negros que tenía en su cabeza y se acomodó el pelo mientras esperaba los pocos minutos que quedaban para abordar ese avión  
Se acarició el vientre y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Espero que esté bien lo que estoy haciendo…. Aunque se que no me lo perdonarás cuando crezcas, pero te aseguro que es lo mejor mi bebe…

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 542 con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Por favor, acercarse a puerta de embarque. En 10 minutos el avión zarpará y es obligación hacer inspección del bolso de mano. Muchas gracias."  
_Se levantó y caminó con su cartera hacia donde la voz del parlante indicaba.

¡Por Dios! Si el tránsito iba tan atascado, nunca llegaría a tiempo al aeropuerto y Sakura se marcharía.  
Solo quedaban un par de minutos hasta llegar, pero el tráfico se estaba tornando insoportable. Ya hacía veinte minutos que iba avanzando como si fuera una tortuga. Estaba arto de esa situación. Lo más probable era que si salía caminando por la avenida, llegaría más rápido que en ese auto.

Ya no había marcha atrás… tomaría ese vuelo y saldría para siempre de la vida de Syaoran Li, a pesar de que había un fuerte lazo que los unía, y claro, los uniría para siempre.  
Debía ser la única pasajera que no tenía equipaje alguno, eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa sarcástica. Y si… ¿a quien se le ocurría salir del país de un segundo a otro después de enterarte que tu prometido es el amor de tu vida y el padre de tu hijo? Por supuesto que él no lo sabe… y no, después de casi cuatro meses sin verse.  
Se acercó a la puerta de embarque en la cual ya había algunas personas haciendo cola y esperó hasta que el avión estuviera listo para salir.

Finalmente había llegado al aeropuerto. Dejó el auto mal estacionado y le pidió a un encargado del estacionamiento si se lo podía estacionar.  
Bajó corriendo y entró al aeropuerto buscando desesperadamente a la castaña de ojos verdes, pero ni rastro con ella. A lo lejos, divisó a uno de los hombres de seguridad, así que casi corriendo se acercó a él.

- Disculpe¿Sabe si ya salió el vuelo con destino a New York? – Preguntó el castaño.

- No, la verdad ni idea. – Respondió el guardia. – Pero por allí está el cartel que anuncia las partidas. ¿Por qué no se fija?

- Muchas gracias. – Respondió el castaño.

Syaoran salió corriendo hacia donde el guardia le había señalado y se fijó en el primer vuelo con destino a New York.

- No, todavía le faltaban algunos minutos.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando a Sakura, pero ni rastro de ella. ¿Dónde demonios estaría?  
De repente, una voz habló a través del parlante.  
"_Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 542 con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos, por favor, acercarse a puerta de embarque."_

- La puerta de embarque. – Susurró el castaño mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta el dicho lugar.

Al fin la cola había comenzado a moverse y la gente a ingresar al pasillo que los llevaría hacia el interior del avión.

- Su pasaje por favor. – Dijo una mujer vestida toda de azul con una sonrisa.

Sakura no devolvió el gesto y le dio a la chica su pasaje mientras miraba hacia atrás, buscando a alguien que sabía que nunca vendría… ni aunque quisiera, porque no sabía que ella estaba a punto de salir de su vida… para siempre.  
Suspiró y entró por el portal caminando lentamente hacia el avión que la separaría por un largo tiempo de su ciudad natal.

Llegó a la puerta de embarque, pero había tanta gente que no podía distinguir a Sakura… hasta que vio una melena castaña ingresando por el portal hacia el avión.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

Escuchó que alguien la nombraba a lo lejos… pero seguramente eran alucinaciones de ella. De todos modos giró su rostro con la esperanza de que allí estuviera, pero no vio a nadie… a ningún castaño de ojos ámbares esperando por ella.

- ¡Sakura! – Volvió a escuchar…

Pero tampoco lo vio… siguió caminando.

- Por favor señorita, déjeme pasar. – Pidió Syaoran a la azafata desesperado.

- Señor, voy a llamar a seguridad, acaba de romper la fila, y me pide para pasar sin pasaje. – Dijo la mujer impidiéndole el paso.

- ¡Por favor, déjeme pasar, el amor de mi vida está por tomar ese avión! – Exclamó Syaoran desesperado, y no puedo permitir que eso pase.

- Mire si me tragaré esa excusa de novelas y películas románticas señor. Mejor que se vaya por las buenas si no quiere que llame a seguridad.

- ¡Déjeme pasar¡Sakura! – Gritó

Se detuvo al escuchar un escándalo a unos metros de ella, y se giró sobre sus talones y lo vio, ahí vio a la persona que esperaba ver… sus ojos ámbares, su pelo castaño, era él.

- Syaoran – Susurró la castaña.

Syaoran, que seguía discutiendo con la azafata, distinguió a lo lejos que la figura de Sakura lo estaba mirando fijamente a él. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban clavados en los suyos… pero no caminaba hacia él. No se movía.

- ¡Sakura! – Volvió a gritar el ambarino.

Estaba en un gran dilema. Ir o no Ir… si caminaba hacia delante, se iría de la vida de él para siempre… pero si caminaba hacia atrás, estaría con él, hablaría con él… se abrazaría a él…

¿Qué hacer? Que confusión había en su mente… si tan solo fuera fácil perdonarlo. Pero no. No era fácil y su orgullo estaba primero… pero verlo ahí, desperado porque ella no se fuera…  
No, definitivamente no. Había tomado una decisión y eso mismo haría, de iría de la vida de Syaoran Li o Syaoran Kiho, como diablos se llamara, para siempre, y nunca se enteraría de que fue padre. Pero no, no tenía derecho a no revelarle la existencia de ese niño a su padre.  
Bueno, quizás algún día se lo diría… pero no ahora, no en esa situación.  
Suspiró profundamente y siguió camino hacia el avión sin saber que destino le esperaría después de atravesar ese portal.

No podía ser… su Sakura había seguido de largo después de verlo durante un largo rato, desesperado por retenerla a su lado.  
Dejó de forcejear con la azafata y miró sin consuelo alguno el lugar por el que se había ido el amor de su vida. La mujer que le impedía el paso, se preocupó por el estado de aquel hombre, que seguramente no estaría bien de la cabeza.

- Señor… ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Ella… acaba de irse… no le importó que viniera hasta aquí solo para buscarla¡no le importó nada!

- Entonces… no era una excusa para pasar ¿verdad? – Preguntó la mujer sonrojándose al notar lo guapo que era ese hombre y su error al pensar que quería colarse en el vuelo.

- Ja. ¿Usted sabe quien soy yo? – Preguntó el joven aún con la mirada apagada. – Yo soy Syaoran Li, de corporaciones Li y asociados. – Dijo el joven con una mirada arrogante, pero vacía.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Gritó la joven sonrojándose aún más. – Lo siento señor Li, lo siento de verdad…

- No importa….

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? – Preguntó la chica.

- No, no pue… - Dijo el ambarino, pero se detuvo al ver que quizás… quizás si podía hacer algo por él. - ¡Si puede! Consígame un pasaje para este vuelo. – Dijo el joven. O déjeme pasar ahora.

- Me temo que eso no es posible señor Li… no hay mas pasajes y el avión está a segundos de despegar…

- Diablos… ¿Cuándo es el próximo vuelo?

- Dentro de hora y media. –Dijo la azafata.

- ¡Gracias! Iré ahora mismo a comprar un pasaje, al menos tardará menos que preparar uno de los jets. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa mientras iba corriendo hacia la caja para comprar un pasaje.

"_Señores pasajeros, por favor colóquense el cinturón de seguridad, estamos a punto de despegar".  
_Sakura suspiró y revisó si tenía bien abrochado el cinturón de seguridad. Sacó un libro que llevaba en la cartera y comenzó a leer… o al menos a intentar leer, porque no podía concentrarse ni siquiera en la primera letra de la palabra Pólizas. ¿Estaría correcto lo que estaba haciendo¿O estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad de su vida?

- No Sakura, todo está muy bien… perfectamente bien. – Se dijo la castaña a sí misma mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos y descansar viendo que la tarea de leer era muy complicada en esa situación.

El avión comenzó a moverse y segundos después estaba alzando vuelo hacia su nuevo destino: New York, donde comenzaría una nueva vida.

Las agujas del reloj no pasaban más… ni sabía cuanto tiempo debía esperar para el vuelo ese, solo sabía que ya había comprado el pasaje y estaba pegado a la puerta de embarque comiendo una barra de chocolate apoyado en la pared.  
En ese momento, su celular sonó, por lo cual tomó el aparato y atendió.

- ¿Hola?

_- ¡Li por fin te encuentro!_ – Gritó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea completamente histérica. – ¿Y?

- Se fue Tomoyo… - Dijo Syaoran suspirando.

_- No llegaste…._

- Me vio… pero siguió de largo y se subió al avión…

_- ¡¿Qué dices?!_ – Gritó la amatista.

- Como lo oyes…

_- Diablos… ¿y ahora dónde estás?_

- En el aeropuerto, esperando al próximo avión… voy a buscar a Sakura.

_- ¡Esa es la actitud men!_ – Gritó Tomoyo casi taladrándole el oído. – _Mucha suerte, y espero que la encuentres._

- Yo también espero Tomoyo… yo también espero…

_- Buen viaje._

- Gracias.

Syaoran tomó el celular y lo cerró metiéndoselo en el bolsillo. Espero treinta minutos exactamente parado en la misma posición hasta que se escucho la voz de la mujer que hablaba por el parlante:  
"_Pasajeros del vuelo 542 con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Por favor, acercarse a puerta de embarque. En 10 minutos el avión zarpará y es obligación hacer inspección del bolso de mano. Muchas gracias".  
_Ahora sí, ese era su vuelo¡por fin! Caminó hacia la puerta de embarque y le dio su pasaje a la azafata, quien lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa.  
El chico se subió al avión y se sentó en su asiento suspirando. Iría a Nueva York, buscaría a Sakura, le rogaría perdón y volverían los dos juntos a Japón. Basta de mentiras, basta de engaños. Sería por fin feliz con la mujer que amaba.

Al fin llegó a Estados Unidos. Estaba parada en mitad del aeropuerto de New York mientras veía que haría de su vida…. Por supuesto primero llamar a Tomoyo para avisarle que había llegado bien. Pero… en ese momento serían las 3 de la mañana en Japón… así que decidió llamarla al día siguiente.  
Por el momento, buscaría un lugar donde pasar la noche… y nada mejor que el hotel de cuyo dueño, su padre era el mejor amigo.  
Entró al hotel Ritz de cinco estrellas, lujoso y con glamour. Pidió una habitación y se recostó en la cama… no llevaba pijama, por lo que se tuvo que comprar uno de apuro para pasar esa noche al igual que un cepillo de dientes. Realmente estaba loca… meses atrás nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer semejante locura. Estaba terriblemente cansada. No pudo dormir en todo el viaje y sus ojos reclamaban por un poco de sueño, así que se acostó en la cama, prendió la televisión, después de un esperado baño, y cerró sus ojos lentamente dejando que el sueño se la consumiera.

Syaoran llegó finalmente a Estados Unidos. Seguramente Sakura, media hora atrás, estaba parada en el mismo lugar que él en esos momentos…  
Preguntó en todos lados, en recepción, pidió que investigaran en los pasajeros del vuelo anterior para ver si daban con el paradero de Sakura… pero sin éxito… no la encontró en ningún lado. Agotado, cansado, y al ver que la noche llegó, decidió ir al único hotel que conocía de Nueva York: el hotel Ritz.  
Pidió habitación y subió a tomar una ducha. Después cenó en el restaurante del hotel y nuevamente subió a su habitación a descansar, al día siguiente buscaría a Sakura.

La televisión aún seguía prendida, la voz de una mujer que gritaba como si la estuvieran degollando, la despertó de su profundo sueño. Renegando abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana… mejor dicho, la luz del mediodía.  
Ni ganas de siquiera vivir tenía. Esa misma tarde dejaría el hotel, o al menos eso intentaría… alquilaría un departamento o lo compraría y viviría allí momentáneamente… Seguramente las cosas que había encargado que le mandaran al día siguiente de su viaje estarían abajo, en la recepción, aguardando por ella.  
Se puso la misma ropa que el día anterior… y si, digamos que había viajado así nomás… como estaba. Se lavó la cara y los dientes con el cepillo que había comprado la noche anterior y bajó a la recepción a buscar sus cosas.

Desde la mañana se pasó llamando como loco a las personas que suponía que Fujikata Kinomoto conocería, por lo tanto, también su hija Sakura. Pero sin ningún resultado… no había ni rastro de Sakura Kinomoto.  
Fastidiado y de mal humor, tomó su celular y llamó al único que podría ayudarlo.

- _Fujikata Kinomoto.–_ Preguntó un hombre de voz mayor.

- Kinomoto, habla Syaoran Li. – Dijo el joven.

_-¡Syaoran!_ – Dijo sorprendiéndose el hombre y fingiendo alegría. – _Que sorpresa que me llame por estos días… yo creía que…_

_- ¿Dónde demonios está parando _su hija?

- _¿Mi hija?_ – Preguntó el hombre confundido.

- Si, su hija… no se si notó que no fue esa noche a dormir a su casa. – Dijo Syaoran revoleando los ojos ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan descuidado con su propia hija?

- _Si, pero pensé que estaba en casa de Tomoyo Daidougi o en la casa de campo o en alguno de los departamentos de… ¡Pero que discutimos esto por teléfono! Venga a mi oficina, lo invito a tomar un café…_

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible Kinomoto. – Dijo Syaoran chasqueando la lengua. – No tiene ni idea de donde estoy¿verdad?

- _Mph… la verdad que no pero… ¿Por qué no será posible?_

- ¡Estoy parado en mitad de Nueva York buscando a su hija que se escapó ayer por la tarde! – Gritó exasperado el castaño. - ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

- _¡¿Sakura está en Nueva York?! _– Se escandalizó Kinomoto. - _¿Qué diablos hace mi hija en Nueva York?_

- Escapa de mí… supongo. – Dijo el chico rascándose la nuca. – Bueno, no importa¡importa solo que me ayude a localizar a mi prometida!

- _Tranquilícese joven Li, prometo ayudar a encontrar a Sakura, regresará y se casará de inmediato con usted, lo prometo. _– Dijo el hombre mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar frío.

- Eso espero Kinomoto, eso espero.

El joven cerró enfurecido su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco mientras se acomodaba unos lentes de sol que llevaba puestos. Encontraría a Sakura a como diera lugar.  
Sin siquiera pensarlo, regresó al hotel donde se sentó en la mesa del restaurante a almorzar. Bajó por el ascensor en busca de sus cosas. Como imaginaba, estaban en la recepción.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo la joven al chico que ayudó a subir sus cosas a la habitación del hotel.

- No es nada señorita.

Sakura sacó un billete de 50 dólares y se lo dio al chico. En eso, su celular sonó, lo tomó y antendió.

- Sakura Kinomoto.

_- ¡¿Dónde estás?!_ – Preguntó una voz chillona del otro lado de la línea.

- Tomoyo… - Susurró la castaña. – Estoy en Estados Unidos.

_- ¡Eso ya lo sé!_ – Gritó Tomoyo. - _¿Pero en que parte?_

- Nueva York…

_- Eso también lo se Sakura, no me tomes el pelo en un momento como este._

- No pienso decirte donde estoy Tomoyo, se que conspiras junto a Syaoran contra mí, vino al aeropuerto e intentó detenerme, pero me vine igual…

_- ¡No conspiro contra ti Sakura! Solo quiero que seas feliz_

- Syaoran no es mi felicidad… ahora mismo voy a renovar mi vida, lejos de Syaoran…

_- ¡Eres una egoísta testaruda Sakura!_ – Gritó la amatista. _– No te importa tener un hijo de él en tu vientre, un hijo que no sabes si algún día lo va a conocer._

- ¡Un hijo que no quiere!

_- ¿Qué sabes?_

- ¿Qué me dijo el momento que tuvimos relaciones en el caribe Tomoyo¿Qué mierda me dijo? – Preguntó exasperada la castaña. – Demonios… odio todo esto…

_- Sakura… Syaoran está en Estados Unidos, fue en el vuelo siguiente al tuyo… piénsalo, quizás sea tu última oportunidad para reconciliarte con él y ser feliz_.

- Mi felicidad no está junto a él Tomoyo… no lo está….

Diciendo esto, Sakura cerró su teléfono celular mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus verdes ojos.  
Syaoran está aquí…  
Inmediatamente reaccionó y pidió que se llevaran todo del hotel a un departamento que se encargó de comprar en una inmobiliaria local con ayuda de su escribana y su abogado. A ese paso, Syaoran no tardaría en encontrarla. Sabía que era poderoso y tenía contactos…

Pero ni eso ayudó al joven Li para poder encontrar a Sakura, quien vivía escondiéndose de todo lo que pudiera llegar a dar su paradero. Y muchas veces usaba el apellido de su madre antes que el de su padre, seguramente Li no los conocería…

* * *

**_Emmm ya c q este capi fue medio choto xD sobre todo el final xD pero les explico... no estaba muy inspirada q digamos y este capi es mas relleno que otra cosa xD_**

**_Esque no me entraba todo en 1, así que lo tuve que dividir_**

**_y miren q está muy comprimido :s  
jojojojo.  
_**

**_Ya vieron, Sakura está en actitud de Terca y no quiere saber nada de Syaoran por mas que por dentro ella se muere de amor por él... y Syaoran hace hasta lo imposible por encontrar a Sakura..._**

**_¿La encontrará¿Sakura le dirá a Syaoran que está embarazada?  
¿Tendrá esta historia un final felíz?_**

**_:o_**

**_Nadie lo sabe jojojojo ni yo xD_**

**_Bueno bueno, todo depende de ustedes :o  
A ver... especulen, quizas alguno le pegue xD  
_**

**_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO GEENTEEEE! NUNCA ESPERÉ  
A RECIBIR 140 REVIEWS CON SOLO 11 CAPÍTULOS! _**

**_DE VERDAD MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!! NO SABEN CUANTO LES ESTOY AGRADECIDA :)  
_****_Espero llegar a los 160 ;)  
así que ayuden_**

**_jojojojo_**

**_Bueno, solo eso_**

**_un beso grande, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo!  
Hasta el próximo chapter!_**

**_un beso enorme_**


	13. Ch13: Un lazo en común

_**NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, LEAAAN!!**_

_

* * *

_

_Inmediatamente reaccionó y pidió que se llevaran todo del hotel a un departamento que se encargó de comprar en una inmobiliaria local con ayuda de su escribana y su abogado. A ese paso, Syaoran no tardaría en encontrarla. Sabía que era poderoso y tenía contactos… _

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

"_**Doble Vida"**_

**By Juchiz**

El joven Li buscó a Sakura por mar y tierra en New York durante todo un mes… pero sin éxito alguno. Nunca más supo de ella.  
Así que resignado regresó a Japón, dónde volvió a encargarse de los negocios de su empresa.  
Por otro lado, Ieran Li estaba más que enfadada con Fujikata Kinomoto por no ponerle límites a su hija y no cumplir con su palabra, de casar a su hija con su hijo.

……

Desde ese tiempo transcurrieron 4 meses… por lo que Sakura iba por su noveno mes de embarazo, más hermosa y radiante que nunca, manejando un Corvette C7 color plateado hacia su actual departamento en Los ángeles, California, donde llevaba adelante el cargo de su empresa luego de una fuerte discusión con su padre después de dar su paradero.  
Syaoran Li sabía donde ella estaba, pero ya no la buscaba, ya no se interesaba por ella después de que Sakura le volvió a cortar el rostro cortando todo intento de comunicación con el más joven de los Li.  
Llegó a su departamento, abrió la puerta y saludó a la mujer que le hacía la limpieza. Caminó hacia el teléfono y levantó los mensajes que tenía.

"_Sakura, soy Tomoyo, por favor, cuando puedas llámame"_

"_Sakura, soy yo de nuevo, Tomoyo. Tengo que contarte algo importante… que surgió a ultimo momento, en realidad… este último mes que te vine llamando pero no respondías las llamadas te quise avisar, pero vos ni caso."_

"_Sakura, por todos los cielos¡llámame!"_

Sakura suspiró. Tomoyo si que sabía ser pesada cuando se lo proponía… aunque lo reconocía, la extrañaba… y, no sería nada raro considerando que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sabía nada de ella… solo que había comenzado una relación con Eriol Hiraguizawa después de mil idas y vueltas.  
Su compromiso con Syaoran Li fue cancelado, no sabía si por fortuna o desgracia… pero fue cancelado.  
Ya faltaba muy poco para el nacimiento de su bebé, el cual estaba muy grande y dándole un aspecto hermoso a su madre. Iba muy seguido a controles médicos, pero le había pedido a la doctora que no le dijera el sexo, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero lo que todavía no sabía era si quería que naciera en Japón o en Estados Unidos… es decir, era obvio que quería que naciera en Japón, pero no podía volar porque su embarazo estaba muy sobre la fecha de parto como para hacer un viaje tan largo en avión, lo que era seguro, era que Tomoyo era capaz de tomarse un avión que la trajera en 5 minutos para ver nacer a su bebe.  
Sonrió para si misma, que gran persona era Tomoyo, que gran amiga. Tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y marcó un número que lo sabía prácticamente de memoria.

_- Mansión Daidougi._

- Buenas noches¿se encuentra la señorita Tomoyo?

_- ¿Buenas noches¡Son las 3 de la tarde! La señorita Daidougi está trabajando en estos momentos¿quiere que le deje algún mensaje?_

- No gracias, la llamo a la oficina.

_- ¿Quién la llamó?_

- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

_- ¡Ah señorita Sakura!_ – Dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea. – _No le reconocí la voz…. Descuide, si no puede comunicarse con la señorita Tomoyo yo le aviso que la llamó._

- Muchas gracias.

_- Hasta luego señorita._

- Hasta luego.

Sakura apagó el botón del teléfono y suspiró… si que era tonta eh¿Cómo había olvidado la diferencia horaria entre Japón y New York? Realmente era boba.  
Tomó de nuevo el teléfono y marcó, ahora, al número interno de la oficina de Tomoyo.

_- Tomoyo Daidougi¿Quién habla?_

- Hola Tomoyo.

_- ¡Sakurin!_ – Exclamo la chica dejando a un lado los papeles que estaba leyendo. - _¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo amiga?_

- Y… acá ando je. – Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños mientras hacía unos garabatos en un papel. – Escuché tus mensajes…

_- ¡Ah si! Hace mil años que quiero hablar contigo Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Qué diablos estuviste haciendo?_ – Preguntó la amatista mientras giraba su sillón hacia el enorme ventanal que le daba vista panorámica a la ciudad de Tokio.

- Em, nada, mucho trabajo…

_- ¿No habrá algún hombre por ahí no? _– Preguntó la amatista inocentemente.

- No tomoyo, no lo hay.- Dijo Sakura con un tono de voz amargado.

_- Auch, lo siento_. – Dijo la amatista mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabía que había metido la pata. - _¿Y como va el embarazo?_

- Bien por suerte, está enorme. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

_-Hace mucho tiempo que te fuiste, todavía ni se te notaba la panza, me muero por verte._ – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verte Tomoyo… pero hasta un tiempo después del parto no podré viajar…

_- Yo tampoco…_ - Dijo Tomoyo con un tono de frustración en la voz.

- ¿Por qué¿Mucho trabajo?

_- ¡Que va! No estoy tan ocupada ahora que me alié con tu padre y puedo dedicarme a lo que siempre quise, pero… ¡Diablos Sakura¡Me voy a casar en 9 meses con Eriol!_ – Gritó la amatista emocionada.

- ¡¿Qué¿Ya se casan? – Preguntó Sakura emocionada.

_- ¡Si! Me propuso casamiento hace un mes, pero como cierta persona nunca está en la casa, no le pude contar_. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Entonces, debes estar a full con los preparativos…

_- Si, aunque falta mucho, pero mientras mas tiempo de anticipación halla, mucho mejor._

- ¡Pero voy a poder ir a tu casamiento! – Exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa enorme.

_- Si, eso es bueno… pero… si no puedes viajar hacia acá… … … … ¡No voy a poder conocer a mi pequeño sobrino postizo!_ – Gritó Tomoyo dramáticamente.

-Ya lo vas a conocer. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisita.

_- Más te vale Sakura_. – Dijo Tomoyo con un tono amenazante en la voz. - _¿Y con el parto como vas a hacer?_

- Supongo que sola…

_- ¿Estás loca¡Avísame así le aviso a tu padre para que te acompañe!_

- No sería una mala idea, pero…

_- Avísame Sakura…_ - Dijo Tomoyo.

- De acuerdo… - Respondió Sakura para luego quedarse en silencio, quería preguntarle sobre una persona en especial, pero no se animaba a hacerlo… quizás si comenzara por Hiraguizawa… sería todo mas simple… - Tomoyo… y… ¿Cómo está… … … como está… …

_- Él está bien Sakura… llevando su empresa adelante como todo buen empresario. No sabe nada de tu embarazo ni nada, ni Eriol ni yo le dijimos nada…_

- Y no sabes… si tiene… alguna…. Alguna… em…

_- No se si tiene novia, amante o lo que sea porque hace mucho que no hablo con él._ – Dijo Tomoyo fríamente. – _Ni Eriol habla mucho con él, está muy ocupado con "trabajo"._

- Ya entiendo…

_- ¡Bueno Sak¿Qué tal si hablamos otro día? Eriol está por venir y no quiero que me agarre desprevenida, a ver cuando me llamas eh._ – Dijo de una manera acelerada.

- De acuerdo Tommy. – Dijo Sakura. – Un beso enorme, mándale un saludo a todos y mis felicitaciones a Eriol.

_- De acuerdo Sak…. Un beso para ti también, te quiero, chau._

- Chau…

Sakura colgó el teléfono. No sabía porque sentía que Tomoyo no había sido del todo sincera con ella… pero diablos, debían ser solo impresiones de ella.  
Miró nostálgicamente la enorme ventana del living de su sofisticado departamento. Era verdad, no quería tener al bebé sola, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía viajar a Japón para tenerlo… lo bueno es que ahora tenía una excusa para regresar, el casamiento de Tomoyo, en el cual seguramente estaría él… aunque quizás por su trabajo no pudiera asistir, todo era posible, y esperaba que esas suposiciones suyas sean ciertas, no estaba preparada psicológicamente ni emocionalmente para volver a ver a Syaoran, todavía lloraba cada vez que se acordaba de él y sus palabras filosas como cuchillos clavándose en su pecho.

Tomoyo suspiró fuertemente, no había sido sincera con Sakura y eso la estaba matando por dentro, solo esperaba que para el día de su boda ambos lo hubieran superado de una buena vez. Ya no tenía esperanza de que se reconciliaran, primero por el orgullo de Sakura y su obstinación de no querer volver con Syaoran, todavía no podía creer que tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para seguir con su camino y no volver atrás con Syaoran, que la llamaba constantemente en ese aeropuerto.  
De repente, la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre elegante vestido con saco y corbata y unos anteojos en su rostro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules como el zafiro.

- Hola mi amor. – Dijo Eriol besando a Tomoyo en los labios. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro… - Respondió la aludida intentando sacar sus pensamientos de su mente, pero obviamente su futuro esposo lo notó.

- ¿Ocurre algo amor? – Preguntó el chico mirando a su prometida.

- Mph… Eriol… - Susurró la amatista agachando la mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hoy llamó Sakura. – Dijo mirando a Eriol con el seño fruncido. – Y preguntó por Syaoran…

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó Eriol abrazando a su novia.

- Que no sabía nada de él porque estaba demasiado sumido en su trabajo.

- Es lo mejor Tommy, todavía la herida está abierta, y no se puede echar alcohol encima…

- Lo se pero… me siento fatal al mentirle…

- Tommy… cuando todo pase, ni se va a acordar, créeme...

- Eso espero… eso espero…

- Bueno¿nos vamos?

- Si, vamos…

Sus ojos ámbares estaban clavados en los papeles que tenía en frente. Era un negocio imperdible que estaba a punto de cerrar después de tanto tiempo trabajando para conseguir que los accionistas aceptaran colaborar con contribuciones a unas empresas de medio pelo para adherirlas a su compañía.

- Es usted un gran empresario señor Li. – Dijo un hombre entrado en edad, con pelo gris y ojos grises.

- Muchas gracias señor Tsukishiro. – Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano después de firmar el contrato.

- Bien, espero verlo pronto joven Li.

- Igualmente.

Ambos hombres se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza. Tsukishiro y los demás hombres presentes se retiraron rápidamente dejando a Li en el despacho de conferencias del edificio de Li corporation.  
Agarró su carpeta, el contrato y salió de del despacho cerrando luego con llaves. Subió hasta el último piso, donde estaba su oficina.

- Hola amor… - Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules sentada en uno de los sillones giratorios que estaban del otro lado de su escritorio, apenas el joven chino entró en su oficina.

- Haruka¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el chico mientras la mujer caminaba con pasos seductores hacia él.

- ¿No te gusta que venga a visitarte amor? – Preguntó mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

- Si, pero…

- Entonces no te quejes. – Ronroneó la mujer mientras continuaba con sus caricias.

- Espera Haru, tengo mucho trabajo hoy, espérame esta noche en mi departamento…

- ¡Pero amor¿Qué te cuesta un ratito ahora? – Preguntó con fastidio la chica.

- Estoy ocupado, sabes que no me gusta en horas de trabajo. – Dijo el castaño apoyando sus cosas en el escritorio. – Espérame en el departamento.

De acuerdo, pero de esta noche no pasas. –Dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

Syaoran suspiró y se sentó en su sillón mientras miraba a Haruka salir meneando su trasero al caminar con esa mini falda que mas bien parecía un cinturón… diablos… parecía que tenía un imán con ese tipo de mujeres.  
Solo Sakura era diferente… solo Sakura… pero resultó ser la que mas lo lastimó de todas…. ¿Por qué¿Por qué la historia tenía que ser así?  
Todavía recordaba su cabello castaño claro suelto volando libremente con el viento de la playa, sus ojos como esmeraldas en el cual se podía reflejar, como lagunas de agua cristalina, su boca que parecía sacada de una obra de arte, pintada con una especial delicadeza. Su cuerpo ardiendo debajo del de él, su piel suave y tersa…  
Su típico vestido blanco de playa blanco mojado por el agua salada de mar… todavía recordaba cuando la conoció…

**Flashback**

_- Buenas tardes. _

_- Bu… ¿QUIEN ES USTED? _

_- Lo siento si la incomode, pero estaba caminando por la playa y no pude notar con la felicidad que estaba nadando en el mar. _

_- No, disculpe mi reacción, es que no imaginaba que había alguien… observándome. _

_- Su reacción fue natural. ¿Cómo se llama? _

_- Sakura… Sakura Daidougi _

_- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shaoran… Shaoran… Shaoran Kiho._

_- El gusto es mío señor Kiho. _

_- No me digas señor por favor. Me hace sentir viejo y creo que no nos llevamos mucha edad ¿verdad? _

_- Eso creo. Tengo 20 años. _

_- Yo 22. ¿Ves? Dime Shaoran. ¿Yo puedo decirte Sakura? _

_- Claro. _

**Fin del Flash Back.**

¿Cómo pudieron salir tan mal las cosas? Maldito el momento en el que le dijo que se llamaba Kiho de apellido y no decirle la verdad, todo sería tan diferente…  
Quizás ella ahora estaría haciendo su vida, como ahora él la hacía con otra mujer, ella con otro hombre y ni pensaba en él, ni se inmutaba por causa de su nombre… ¿Por qué el tenía que seguir enamorado de ella¿Por qué? Ya no pensaba llorar por ella, ni recordarla… pero era imposible, cuando cerraba sus ojos, todavía sentía que estaba allí… con las olas, la arena, el viento… a cada paso había testigos de ese amor que se les fue… pero dijo adiós, fue el final, nada quedó entre ellos dos.  
Ella se fue, el también… ninguno de los dos volteó a pedir perdón, ella lloró, el lloró… ya estaba perdido.  
Pero el no podía seguir así, ya sabía que ella no iba a volver… era inútil su recuerdo, no iba a mirar atrás, ya estaba con Haruka y no había marcha atrás… no la había, porque sabía que si la dejaba, iba a volver a sumirse en Sakura.  
Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que era la hora de regresar a su casa. El sol se escondía dándole toques anaranjados al cielo, mientras él estaba sobre su nuevo Mini cooper.  
Llegó a su departamento, estaba bastante oscuro… en los atardeceres apenas el sol se veía.  
Se sacó el saco y la corbata, se desabrochó la camisa, quizás a Haruka se le olvidó ir… pero justo en ese momento, una mujer vestida con un camisón negro semitransparente apareció por el pasillo del enorme departamento que conectaba el living con las habitaciones… sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello castaño. Sus labios eran rojos cual el carmín…. Sakura.  
Imaginaba que se acercaba, le daba un profundo y seductor beso enredando sus manos en las suyas… todo volvía a comenzar…  
Pero no, esa no era la chica que quería, esa no era SU Sakura… porque ella le había dicho adiós… ese fue el final, ya nada quedaba entre los dos… nadie había dicho perdón…

Estaba angustiada. Debía ser por el smog o por lo pesado que estaba el tiempo, pero sentía que ni podía respirar…intentaba, intentaba no pensar en Syaoran, pero no lo podía evitar… ¿Por qué?  
De repente, sintió un fuerte dolor en su zona íntima y se levantó… se sentía molesta, le dolía todo. De nuevo un pinchazo en su vientre. ¿Qué mierda era eso?  
En ese momento, un líquido aguoso se derramo de su zona íntima al suelo y comenzaron los verdaderos dolores, los cuales hicieron a Sakura retorcerse de dolor y horrorizarse mientras hacía fuerza para evitar que esos dolores continuaran.

- ¡Naniiii! – Gritó Sakura llamando a la mujer que le limpiaba el departamento y le preparaba la cocina. Desde que se había comprado el departamento fue de gran ayuda para ella.

De inmediato, la mujer entró en la habitación mirando con horror a Sakura.

- ¡Miss Sakura! (Señorita Sakura)– Exclamo la mujer acercándose.

- Nani…. – Dijo la chica apretando la mano de la mujer. – Help me. (ayúdame).

- ¡You have just broken bag! (Usted acaba de romper bolsa). – Dijo la mujer. – We have to go to a hospital right now. (Tenemos que ir a un hospital ahora mismo).

Como pudo, la mujer sacó a Sakura de la casa y manejó a toda prisa hacia el hospital mas cercano mientras Sakura, acostada en el asiento de atrás, gemía de dolor y transpiraba a lo loco.

- Por favor Naniiii, apúrate. – Dijo entre dientes.

- I´m so sorry Miss Sakura, but I don´t understand… (lo siento señorita Sakura, pero no comprendo)

- ¡Hurry up Nani! (Que te apures Nani). – Gritó Sakura.

La mujer aceleró todavía más, y llegaron finalmente a un hospital, donde los enfermeros ayudaron a bajar a Sakura del automóvil y sentarla en una silla de ruedas para llevarla de inmediato a la sala de partos.

- This is an emergency. (Esto es una emergencia) – Gritó el hombre que llevaba a Sakura.

Nani se quedó afuera, Sakura entró con varios doctores en la sala de parto.

- She has the vagina beat you expanded already. (Tiene la vagina bastante dilatada ya) – Dijo una doctora.

- So, we have to Start (tenemos que empezar). – Dijo un doctor. - ¡Please Miss Kinomoto, push up! (Por favor señorita Kinomoto, empuje).

Sakura hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo, sentía como se desgarraba su parte íntima para darle paso a la cabeza del bebé.

- Come on, come on, the baby is coming… (Vamos, vamos, el bebe está viniendo)

- Sakura empujó nuevamente y suspiró. Estaba bañada en sudor y apretaba las manos con excesiva fuerza.

- ¡The last push, please miss, come on! (El ultimo puje, por favor señorita, vamos)

Sakura hizo fuerza con todo lo que podía. Apretó los dientes a más no poder y empujó, empujó como nunca, hizo tanta fuerza… hasta que escuchó el llanto de un bebé que le llegaba a sus oídos…

Estaba acostado en su cama, al lado de Haruka, quien dormía tranquilamente, mas sin embargo el no podía conciliar el sueño.  
De repente, sintió algo extraño dentro de él… algo demasiado fuerte, no sabía que era, pero no era malestar… era algo bueno, algo maravilloso… diablos, no entendía más nada.  
Sintió una emoción por dentro que nunca antes había sentido, como si estuviera viendo lo más lindo del mundo, como si la vida le hubiera dado todo lo que alguna vez esperó. ¿Qué diablos era eso¿Será que Haruka producía eso en él?  
De repente esa sensación cesó y dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos resbalando por las mejillas del chico, que miraba la pared frente a él sin entender que diablos le pasaba, que mierda estaba sintiendo.

Todavía estaba agitada, no sabía que estaban haciendo con el bebé, que lloraba insaciablemente, seguramente estaban atando el cordón umbilical.  
De pronto, una de las doctoras que estaban en la sala de parto, le trajo un bulto en una manta blanca, un bulto pequeño…

- Is a girl, mis, Congratulations. (Es una niña señora, felicidades). – Dijo entregándole el bulto a la chica.

Sakura recibió con las manos temblorosas a la beba, a su beba, a su hija, a la razón de su vida y dos lágrimas de felicidad, emoción, alegría escaparon de sus ojos esmeraldas.  
Todos los doctores la felicitaron por la niña que acababa de dar a luz.

- Te vas a llamar Nadeshiko.

- Now give me her, we are going to take you to the room, then, we´ll returned back the baby. (Ahora démela, la mandaremos a su habitación y luego le devolveremos a la niña).

Sakura asintió emocionada mientras veía como se llevaban a su bebé y a ella la transportaban en la camilla hacia una de las habitaciones de los pisos superiores, donde la recostaron en una nueva cama en una linda habitación.

- ¡Miss Sakura¡Congratulations! (Señorita Sakura, felicitaciones) – Exclamó Nani al entrar a la habitación. – The doctors told me that the baby was a beautifull girl. (Los doctores me dijeron que el bebe fue una hermosa nena).

- Yes. – Dijo Sakura emocionada. – Lastima que nadie de mi familia pudo acompañarme… - Dijo Sakura mirando hacia ningún punto en especial.

- I don´t understand you, but I imagine what it is about… (No la comprendo, pero puedo imaginarme de que se trata) – Dijo Nani comando la mano de Sakura.

- Thanks you nani, for everything. (Gracias Nani, por todo).

Luego de unos minutos, le volvieron a traer a la pequeña. Sakura pudo amamantarla por primera vez, lo cual le produjo una sensación de alegría indescriptible.  
Mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, la pequeña abrió lentamente los ojos intentando asimilar la luz que había en aquella habitación.

- Tiene los ojos de Syaoran… - Susurró mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. – Syaoran…

Cuatro días después, pudieron darle el alta a Sakura, quien regresó con Nani y su beba a su departamento. Bastante gente fue a visitarla, más que nada accionistas de la empresa Kinomoto, amigos que hizo en Estados Unidos, y tíos que le dieron una mano cuando ella llegó allí.  
Recién acababa de amamantar a su beba y le puso en su regazo, hasta que eructó y la acostó luego, en el moisés mientras le cantaba una dulce canción hasta que se quedó dormida… era tan hermosa…  
De repente, el timbre de la casa sonó asombrando a Sakura¿Quién podría ser? Ella no esperaba a nadie a esa hora.  
Se puso una bata rosa y sus pantuflas a juego sobre el camisón que tenía puesto, caminó hacia la puerta de su departamento y la abrió… era un hombre, un hombre de cabellos marrón miel, ojos marrones miel, anteojos, una sonrisa brillante y marcas de fatiga en el rostro.

- F… ¿Fujikata?

- Sakura… - Dijo el hombre abrazando a su hija, quien se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ambos entraron dentro del departamento y Sakura le sirvió café a su padre, que tenía servido en la máquina de café Express.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Te piensas que no me iba a enterar? – Preguntó el hombre. - ¿Dónde está? Me muero por conocerla…

- Está dormida, pero ven, te la muestro. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa radiante.

Ambos fueron hacia la habitación de la niña, que dormía placidamente en su moisés de madera con cintas rosas.

- Es hermosa… - Dijo el hombre emocionado.

- Te presento a Nadeshiko Kinomoto. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? Na… ¿nadeishko? – Preguntó el hombre sorprendiéndose.

- Si, en honor a mamá…

- Oh hija…. – Dijo el hombre abrazándola. – A ver, quiero verla…

- Pero la despertarás…

- Oh, solo un poquito. – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Sakura alzando a la beba. – Vamos Nadeishko, ven a conocer a tu abuelo. – Dijo mientras la pequeña abría sus ojos…

- Oh dios mío, es hermosa. – Dijo Fujikata increíblemente feliz, pero una vez que la miró detenidamente… - Pero… pero… pero… pero si es igual a… a… a Syaoran Li…

- Es que… el es el padre… - Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Él¿El padre es él? – Preguntó el hombre.

- Así es…

- Pero… como cuando…

- Es una historia muy larga de contar… - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras le colocaba a Fujikata, la beba entre sus brazos.

- Es tan pequeña… tan frágil, tan hermosa. – Dijo el hombre conmovido.

- Nunca imaginé verte tan sensible… - Dijo la castaña sorprendida por la emoción que demostraba su padre.

- Es que… nunca me imaginé que sería abuelo de una niña tan hermosa.

Sakura sonrió. Fujikata le devolvió la beba a su madre, quien la colocó con sumo cuidado en el moisés adornado con cintas rosas.  
Apagaron la luz y fueron juntos hacia el living donde se sentaron en un sillón. Tenían una larga charla que comenzar, y, de una buena vez, Fujikata Kinomoto se enteraría de todo.

- Creo que me debes una explicación…

- Si… bueno… verás… todo comenzó cuando…

Así Sakura le contó toda la verdad a su padre, desde que viajó con Tomoyo, hasta que se inventó un apellido para crearse una doble personalidad, como Syaoran Li también le había mentido y las palabras hirientes que le dijo una vez… lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto y la última pelea que habían tenido, hace unos cuantos meses.

- Ya veo… - Dijo Fujikata tomando un trago de café. – Tienes razón al enojarte con él, pero eres una tonta al haber dejado escapar al dueño de tu corazón.

- Todavía no puedo creer que esté hablando con tigo de esto…

- Aunque te he tenido abandonada desde la muerte de tu madre, siempre quise tu bienestar Sakura, y siempre serás mi pequeña por la que velo todas las noches…

- Siempre creí que tu…

-Me encerraba en los negocios para no pensar en la muerte de tu madre, para salir adelante por ti, para tu bienestar, para que no te faltara nada y tuvieras todo y no extrañaras a tu madre…

- Fujikata…

- Se que no siempre hice bien las cosas. – Dijo Kinomoto agachando la mirada. – Pero espero que algún día sepas comprenderme y perdonarme…

- No necesito perdonarte nada Fujikata. – Dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. – Seas como seas, hagas lo que hagas… yo siempre te voy a querer… papá.

El hombre abrió enormemente los ojos y abrazó a su hija fuertemente, lo cual sorprendió en un principio a Sakura.

- Hacía mucho que no te escuchaba decir papá…. Y mucho menos de esa forma.

- Te quiero mucho papá. – Dijo Sakura largándose a llorar.

- Eres mi razón de vivir chiquita, todo lo que tengo eres tú…

Syaoran suspiró. Era la tercera vez que mandaba un informe equivocado. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando esa última semana?  
Apagó la computadora. Definitivamente ese no era su día.  
Había quedado con Eriol para ir a comprar el traje que usaría el día de su boda, y se le estaba haciendo tarde.  
Metió su laptop en el portafolio y se puso unos anteojos de sol.

- Hoy me voy temprano Akane. – Dijo Syaoran a su secretaria. – Si alguien llama, déjalo anotado que mañana respondo, y anula todos los compromisos que tenga de ahora hasta el final del día¿de acuerdo?

- Si señor.

- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Señor. – Dijo Akane mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

Syaoran subió a su auto y arrancó con todo hacia la oficina de Eriol, quien miraba impaciente el reloj de su muñeca mientras se ponía nervioso. ¿Justo ese día tenía que Syaoran llegar tarde? Valla amigo…  
Llegó en quince minutos y subió hacia la oficina de Eriol lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Perdon por la demora! – Dijo algo agitado.

- ¿Justo hoy se te ocurre llegar tarde¡Estoy nervioso por mi casamiento!

- ¡Pero aún faltan nueve meses! Creo que ni Tomoyo empezó a hacer el vestido todavía…

- Pero es que… aaay Syaoran, cuando te cases con Haruka lo entenderás. – Dijo Eriol provocando una mirada asesina de parte de Syaoran.

- Para que yo me case con Haru, van a pasar unos cuantos años más….

- Bueno, bueno¿nos vamos?

- Dale…

Eriol juntó sus papeles y los metió en un cajón. Luego tomó su saco y en el preciso momento que apagó las luces, una chica de cabellos negros entró apresuradísima con una sonrisa radiante y se colgó del cuello de Eriol.

- ¡No sabes¡No sabes! – Gritó emocionada sin ver al ambarino que miraba sin entender nada la escena.

- ¿Que ocurre Tomoyo? – Preguntó Eriol mirando con una sonrisa a su prometida, y futura esposa.

- ¡Nació la hija de Sak…

Pero Tomoyo no pudo acabar la frase, porque enseguida sintió los labios de Eriol presionando con fuerza sobre su boca.

- Bueno chicos, creo que no hacía falta una escena así… - Dijo Syaoran carraspeando con la garganta.

- ¡Syaoran! – Gritó Tomoyo sonrojándose, y no justo por el beso.

- Lo siento Syao, es que esperaba esa noticia hace algún tiempo… - Dijo Eriol. – Es una amiga que tenemos los dos en común y me pone muy felíz…

- ¿Quién es?

- Se llama Sayuri…. – Dijo Tomoyo rápidamente.

- Pero dijiste Sak… - Dijo Syaoran frunciendo el entrecejo. – Es mas, parecía que Eriol no quería que lo dijeras. – Dijo Syaoran astutamente.

- Son imaginaciones tuyas Syao. – Dijo Eriol sudando frío.

- Si lo son. – Dijo Tomoyo. - ¿Qué podría ocultarte Eriol? - Dijo mientras sentía que las manos se le empapaban de los nervios.

- Ahora voy a llamarla, espérame en el auto, en cinco minutos bajo. – Dijo Eriol.

- Te espero…

- No, enserio, baja. – Dijo Eriol insistente.

- De acuerdo… pero hazlo rápido…

- Si, no te preocupes. – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Syaoran sonrió y salió de la oficina dejando respirar tranquilos a Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes suspiraron como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

- Casi meto la pata… - Dijo Tomoyo.

- Menos mal que te calle.

- Si….

- ¿Así que nació el bebe de Sakura?

-Si, es una niña, una hermosa niña por lo que me contó. Se llama Nadeshiko y nació hace una semana.

- Que bendición… lo contento que se pondrá Syaoran si alguna vez se entera…

- Si es que se entera…

- Tarde o temprano lo va a hacer Tomoyo, créeme... tarde o temprano se enterará...

* * *

**_Auch, creo que lo estoy alargando mucho jejejeje :p  
pero me agarró la inspiracion de repente y bue, esto salió :p_**

**_Como verán... Syaoran está con otra chica... :p intentando rehacer su vida... y Sakura está en lo suyo con su bebé..._**

**_El tema es... ¿que va a pasar¿Como se enterará Syaoran de que es padre? (si es que se entera).  
Ah! paso a explicar, puse ese parrafito sobre los sentimientos de Syaoran en el mommento que nació la beba porque creo que todos los padres se emocionan al ver a sus hijos, y siempre pense que hay como un sexto sentido que los conecta... así que si suena un poco infantil, les pido disculpas jejejejeje. Pero a mi me gustó de todos modos. :p Por otro lado, esa conexión entre Sakura y Fujikata la hice también basandome un poco en ese lazo padre e hija que siente Syaoran con su beba, aunque todabía no sabe que existe jejejejejeje._**

**_Estoy muy contenta con haber llegado a 150 reviews!!! D muchas gracias :)  
Ahora, hagan sus hipotesis sobre lo que puede llegar a pasar, porque todabía ni yo lo se jajajajaja, aunque tengo una idea :o  
_**

**_Ahora, les dejo unas palabras que les dedico a c/u de las personas que leen este fic hayan dejado o no review._**

**_Un beso enorme..._**

****

**_Mis queridos lectores:  
La verdad quiero agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón el haber gastado un poco de su tiempo en leer mi historia.  
Nunca pensé que la iba a publicar, y mucho menos que sería la historia con menos capítulo y mas leída de todas las que tengo hasta el momnto publicadas. No saben lo importante que son para mi esos reviews y comentarios positivos que me dejan, aunque mucha gente lee la historia y no deja un review, porque se que roba mas tiempo, pero les aseguro que me encantaría leerlos.  
Por otro lado, quería pedirles disculpas por no actualizar rápidamente, pero antes de subir cada capítulo lo leo y lo re leo, le modifico cosas, le saco cosas, le agrego... y me tardo demasiado, por eso quiero pedirles mil disculpas. Y porque tal vez los capítulos no llegan a ser del largo que ustedes esperan.  
Bueno, nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia, la cual no creo que se extienda de dos capitulos mas, quizas finalice en el siguiente, aún no lo se, pero nuevamente quiero agradecer su apoyo y espero que sigan hasta el final con esta historia que terminó siendo una de mis favoritas._**

**_Un beso enorme para todos..._**

**_Juchiz._**


	14. Ch14: Un encuentro de bodas

_Syaoran sonrió y salió de la oficina dejando respirar tranquilos a Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes suspiraron como si la vida se les fuera en ello.  
- __Casi meto la pata… - Dijo Tomoyo.  
- __Menos mal que te calle.  
- __Si….  
- __¿Así que nació el bebe de Sakura?  
- __Si, es una niña, una hermosa niña por lo que me contó. Se llama Nadeshiko y nació hace una semana.  
- __Que bendición… lo contento que se pondrá Syaoran si alguna vez se entera…  
-__Si es que se entera…  
- __Tarde o temprano lo va a hacer Tomoyo, créeme._

**Capitulo 14**

"_**Doble Vida"**_

**By Juchiz**

¿Cómo podía ser que la línea aérea por la cual ella siempre viajaba tuviera problemas justo el día que viajaría de nuevo a Japón para la boda de su mejor amiga?  
Diablos, realmente estaba cagada por una paloma. No podía llegar al día siguiente, ya que a la mañana era la tan esperada boda, y si no llegaba… Tomoyo no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Por favor señorita, mi vuelo es urgente e impostergable, haga todo lo posible… - Dijo desesperada mientras, la hermosa niña que estaba en su regazo, jugaba con un peluche.

- Si señora Kinomoto, estamos haciendo todo lo posible, no crea que es la única pasajera con este problema yo…

- No me importa, soluciónelo inmediatamente. – Dijo la mujer mientras se ponía los anteojos de sol en la cabeza.

- Señora Kinomoto, por favor, entienda… si quiere puedo conseguirle para mañana un vuelo, pero con otra empresa…

- ¡No! Tengo que llegar antes de mañana, este pasaje lo tengo reservado hace como un mes, y no puede la empresa hacerme una cosa como esta, estoy muy decepcionada por lo ocurrido señorita, y quiero que me cancele de inmediato este pasaje… iré en mi avioneta privada. – Dijo la joven mujer mientras le quitaba a su hija una bola de pelos del peluche que tenía en la boca.

- Señorita Kinomoto, no podemos devolverle el dinero…

- No me interesa, haga lo que tenga que hacer, solo se que haré un juicio contra esta empresa mediocre. – Dijo enojada la mujer de cabellos castaños mientras volvía a bajarse los anteojos de sol a los ojos y salía del aeropuerto junto con su hermosa beba de diez meses.

Su cabeza estaba en las nubes. No podía creer que estaba probándose el vestido de novia un día antes de su casamiento. Estaba tan feliz… lo único que faltaba era Sakura ayudándola.

- Muchísimas gracias Mei, no se que sería sin ti…

- No exageres Tommy… - Dijo la chica de cabellos negros mientras ayudaba a Tomoyo Daidougi, muy pronto de Hiraguizawa, a colocarse el vestido.

- No puedo creer que me case mañana…

- Y yo no puedo creer que hayas diseñado un vestido tan hermoso. – Dijo Meiling emocionada.

- Muchas gracias Mei. – Dijo Tomoyo sonrojándose un poco.

Había mucho movimiento en la mansión Hiraguizawa, sobre todo, en una habitación donde había dos hombres intentando buscar las alianzas, que supuestamente tenía Eriol, y ahora no estaban en ninguna parte…

- ¡¿Dónde mierda las metí?! – Gritó Eriol desesperado.

- Si tú no sabes…. – Dijo Syaoran mientras se agachaba y revolvía las cosas que habían debajo de la cama de tamaño King cubierta por un cubrecama azul marino por el cual se asomaba la impecable sábana blanca al igual que las almohadas.

En ese momento entró una mujer de largos cabellos negros con una caja de terciopelo negro en sus manos.

- Disculpen… me los llevé porque Tomoyo quería saber algo… – Dijo la chica entregándole la caja a Eriol.

- Gracias a Dios Haruka, no sabes el momento que me has hecho pasar. – Dijo Eriol sacándole la caja de las manos.

- Haru, la próxima vez avisa, así no pasa esto. – Dijo Syaoran mostrándole la habitación patas para arriba.

- Es que… yo le pregunte a Tomoyo si podía… - Dijo la chica agachando la mirada, muy arrepentida, demasiado arrepentida….

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te hagas problema. – Dijo Syaoran viendo lo mal que se había puesto la chica. – Ven, vamos por algo para tomar. – Dijo Syaoran llevándose a su novia abrazada de la cintura.

Eriol los vio desaparecer por la puerta y la cerró pensativo mientras miraba la caja que estaba entre sus manos…. Él nunca le había dicho a Tomoyo que los anillos ya estaban listos, o al menos no recordaba habérselo dicho ya que tuvo una demora y habían llegado el día anterior a la noche recién… y… ¿para que los querría ver Haruka? Era realmente una metida… y una mentirosa.  
En ese momento el teléfono sonó y lo sacó a Eriol de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Hola?

_- Señor Hiraguizawa, la señorita Daidougi está en la línea._ – Dijo un hombre.

Pásemela por favor. – Dijo Eriol mientras ordenaba algunas cosas que habían quedado tiradas en la cama.

_- Hola mi amor… _- Dijo una dulce voz por teléfono.

- Buenos días amor de mi vida. –Dijo Eriol sonriendo. - ¿Preparada para el gran día? – Preguntó.

_- Algo nerviosa_. – Dijo sonriendo la amatista. _- Eriol… ¿han llegado ya los anillos?_

- ¿No te dije que llegaron anoche? – Preguntó Eriol.

_- No, no me dijiste nada, pero mejor._ – Dijo Tomoyo provocando que la risa en los labios de Eriol desapareciera.

_- Ah_. – Dijo el chico.

- ¿Pasa algo amor? – Preguntó la chica confundida.

_- No, no pasa nada, tranquila_. – Dijo Eriol mientras su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora.

_- Bueno… voy con Mei a comprar unas cosas que faltan_. – Dijo la amatista. – _Te amo mi vida._

- Yo también te amo amor. – Dijo Eriol. – Adiós.

Eriol apagó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo… ¿para que habría mentido Haruka con respecto a los anillos?

- Muy bien señorita Kinomoto, espero que esté a gusto en la avioneta de su padre. – Dijo una mujer vestida con un uniforme mientras traía una botella de Champagne y una copa.

- Muchas gracias, pero no bebo. – Dijo Sakura. – No se si se da cuenta, mi hija está en plena lactancia y no puedo consumir bebidas alcohólicas. – Dijo con una gran autoridad.

- Disculpe… - Respondió la chica sonrojándose un poco ante la autoridad de la mujer. - ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Si, una botella de agua, o gatorade. – Dijo la chica mientras ubicaba a su hija en el asiento que estaba en frente a ella y le ponía el cinturón de seguridad. – Hoy vas a conocer a tu tía Tomoyo pequeña Nadeshiko. – Dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su beba.

- Aquí tiene señorita. – Dijo la azafata entregándole una botella de agua mineral.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa desconcertando por completo a la azafata.

Ocho horas después, el avión recién pisaba el suelo japonés del aeropuerto de Tokio. Al fin en su tierra, no aguantaba para ver a Tomoyo y a los demás.  
Estaba realmente muy emocionada.  
Tomó sus valijas y las cargó en esos carritos porta equipaje para salir del aeropuerto.

- ¡Taxi! – Dijo al ver uno libre.

Con ayuda del taxista subió las valijas en el baúl y subió junto a su beba en el asiento de atrás.

- Por favor, hacia Tomoeda. – Dijo la chica mientras le alcanzaba un biberón a su hija.

El viaje no duró más de una hora, no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad de Tokio su mansión en Tomoeda.

- Son 30 dólares. – Dijo el taxista

- Aquí tiene. – Dijo Sakura mientras bajaba del automóvil y nuevamente, gracias al chofer, bajaba su equipaje en la entrada de la gran mansión, donde la recibieron los mayordomos de la casa.

- Bienvenida señorita Kinomoto. – Dijeron con una reverencia.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo la joven. - ¿Se encuentra mi padre en casa?

- No, el señor Kinomoto está en la oficina.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Le preparo un auto? – Preguntó uno de los mayordomos.

- No, muchas gracias, me daré un baño, no voy a ir a la empresa hoy. – Dijo la chica mientras cargaba a su niña y subía las escaleras. – Si recibo alguna llamada por favor no me la pasen, todavía no he llegado.

- Si señorita.

Cuando subió a su habitación, el baño ya estaba preparado para ella, calentito y con espuma, como le gustaba. Nadie la atendía mejor que en su propia casa.  
Dejó a Nadeshiko durmiendo en el centro de su cama, con almohadones en los costados por si despertaba y caía al suelo.  
Se quitó la ropa e ingresó en la bañera estilo jacussi.

- De nuevo en Japón… es demasiado pronto todavía…. – Dijo en un suspiro.

No sabía aún si Syaoran iría al casamiento de mañana, seguramente que si… porque era muy amigo de Eriol… al menos que tuviera un viaje o algo relacionado con la empresa… solo rogaba porque no estuviera, no podría reaccionar.

- Syaoran, sabes que Sakura vendrá a mi casamiento. – Dijo Eriol mirando seriamente a su amigo.

- Si, lo se…

- Solo te pido que no… es decir… no te luzcas mucho con Haruka… es decir…

- No entiendo porque me dices eso, no creo que a Kinomoto le interese algo sobre mí o mi vida o lo que sea… seguramente ella también tiene su pareja y es feliz con ella¿Por qué yo no…

- Porque ella viene sola Syao, no se si tendrá una pareja en los Estados unidos, pero ahora viene sola, va, en realidad no sola, pero no viene acompañada de un hombre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no sola?

- Ya lo vas a entender Syaoran, no ahora, no seas insistente… ahora es mejor que vayamos a dormir si mañana pretendes que me levante temprano y no deje a Tomoyo plantada en el altar.

- Siempre tan exagerado Eriol…- Dijo Syaoran mientras salía de la habitación y se metía en la contigua, la cual era para invitados especiales como suponía Syaoran que Eriol lo consideraba…

Se duchó antes de meterse en ropa interior dentro de las sábanas de la cama y, con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad pensaba... y pensaba y no dejaba de pensar… que mañana la vería, después de tantos meses, de haber rehecho su vida junto a Haruka… ¿Estaría muy cambiada¿Seguiría teniendo esa sonrisa tan única¿Ese cabello tan sedoso¿Esos dientes blancos cual porcelana?  
Entre pensamiento y pensamiento cerró sus ojos y se quedó completamente dormido.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto hija. – Dijo Fujikata abrazando a su hija.

- Yo también estoy contenta con estar en casa junto a ti. – Dijo Sakura respondiendo al abrazo de su padre.

- Ahora ve a dormir, mañana tenemos el casamiento de Tomoyo y supongo que querrás ir temprano para verla antes de la boda. – Dijo el hombre.

- Como me conoces. – Dijo sorprendida la chica.

- No eres en vano mi hija Sakura Kinomoto. – Dijo Fujikata sacudiéndole el pelo como cuando era chica. – Ve a dormir, dale. – Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Su despertador sonó exactamente a las 7:00 en punto de la mañana. Estos duros meses lejos de la protección de "papi" había adquirido el don de la responsabilidad y sobre todo, el de la puntualidad. Ya no era una adolescente rebelde. Tenía sus 22 años cumplidos y el nacimiento de su hija la hizo madurar de una buena vez.  
Se dio un baño y se puso unos jeans y una remera musculosa. Metió en una valija el vestido que usaría ese mediodía y la ropa de su beba para salir de la mansión Kinomoto en la nueva adquisición de su padre, un Audi A8 azul oscuro. Colocó a su hija en el asiento trasero con la silla para bebés y la valija en el baúl y fue rumbo a la mansión Daidougi.  
Llegó a la puerta y las enormes rejas negras se abrieron para dejarle paso. Entró a toda velocidad y estacionó con extrema precisión en frente de la puerta de la mansión. Luego los choferes se encargarían de su coche.  
Dos hombres abrieron las dos puertas que conformaban la principal en el momento que Sakura pisó el último escalón de los cinco para estar frente la puerta.

- Buenos días. – Dijo educadamente Sakura.

- Buenos días Señorita Sakura. – Dijeron ambos con una reverencia.

En el recibidor estaba el ama de llaves de la mansión Daidougi, que le indicó a Sakura que Tomoyo se encontraba en su habitación junto con Meiling, lo cual asombró a Sakura¿Mei está aquí?  
Sabía de la amistad entre su amiga y Meiling, pero nunca imaginó que estaría junto a ella el día de su boda… y seguramente días antes de su boda también, haciéndole la compañía que ella no pudo hacerle, y no era que estaba celosa ni mucho menos, pero a ella le hubiera encantado participar de todos los preparativos de la boda de su mejor amiga.  
Suspiró y subió la enorme escalera. Se sabía el camino de memoria, obviamente. Nada había cambiado en esa casa. La mansión Daidougi se mantenía igual.  
La alfombra azul estaba perfectamente aspirada, y por el pasillo del primer piso, entraba una luz increíble a través de los enormes ventanales. Se paró frente a una puerta blanca de madera y golpeó con los nudillos. Su hija estaba dormida en su regazo.

- Si no eres Eriol puedes pasar – Dijo una dulce voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura sonrió. Tomoyo nunca cambiaría. Puso una mano en la perilla y la giró entrando en la habitación.

- Me parece que no soy Eriol. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sakurin! – Exclamó la amatista emocionada colgándose del cuello de su amiga. - ¡Creí que no vendrías! Como no llegaste ayer…. Mph… ¡No me digas que es ella! – Exclamó mas emocionada aún.

- Estemm… si. – Dijo la castaña sonrojada. – Ella es Nadeshiko Kinomoto. – Dijo Sakura presentándole a la hermosa beba.

- Por todos los cielos Sakura, es hermosa. – Dijo la amatista. – Y le calculé perfecta la medida para su vestidito. – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No me digas que…

- Si, no solo diseñé mi vestido, sino que el tuyo, el de tu hija, el de Meiling y el de mis damitas de honor. – Dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos.

- No tienes remedio…

- ¿Alguna vez dije que lo tuviera? – Preguntó la amatista con una sonrisa. - ¿Me dejas cargarla?

- Claro. – Dijo Sakura. – Seguro se despertará.

- A ver, ven con tu tía preciosa. – Dijo Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sakura le paso a la beba, quien abrió sus enormes ojos ambarinos con una carita somnolienta que enterneció a Tomoyo.

- Es hermosa… - Dijo la amatista mientras la miraba con detenimiento. – E idéntica a su padre… no creo que puedas ocultárselo o mentirle.

- El irá… ¿verdad?

- Así es…

Se generó un incómodo silencio de unos segundos, hasta que una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de ambas jóvenes, tomándolas por sorpresa.

- Mira Tomoyo, aquí te traje las… ¿Sakura?

- Hola Meiling. – Dijo la castaña.

- No puedo creerlo…. Tanto tiempo… - Dijo la morocha quitándole los ojos de encima a Sakura en el momento que la beba dijo una palabra que había aprendido.

- Esa pequeña es tu…

- Si, es mi hija…

- Y el padre es…

- Mei… - Dijo Tomoyo.

- El padre es… - repitió la chica de cabellos negros sin poder creerlo.

- No tiene padre. – Aclaró Sakura mirándola seriamente.

- Si lo tiene Sakura, no tiene caso que lo ocultes…

- Su padre es Xiao…. – Dijo Meiling acercándose a la pequeña que la miraba curiosamente.

- Mei… - Susurró Sakura. – Esa niña es mía y solo mía, su padre ni sabe que existe…

- ¡Pero Sakura! Eso no se lo puedes negar ni a un desconocido, el parecido entre ambos es increíble… no hay duda alguna que esa niña es hija de Xiao Lang….

- Pero Syaoran no quiere saber mas nada conmigo, ni yo con él, así que mucho menos con mi hija.

- Yo no le diré nada ya que no es a mi a quien le corresponde decirlo, sino a ti, pero es solo un consejo… díselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y él te odie para toda la vida.

Ya eran las once y media de la mañana. Los invitados iban llegando al gran jardín de la mansión Daidougi, donde se celebraba el casamiento Daidougi- Hiraguizawa a pedido de Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo.  
El jardín estaba exquisitamente decorado por Tomoyo. Y en el lugar donde se encontraba Sakura ahora, era el jardín donde mandaron a instalar la capilla, al final de un pasillo de alfombra roja y a los costados bancos blancos con listones color crema en los costados. Era todo muy hermoso.  
Sakura se había puesto el vestido diseñado por Tomoyo, que consistía en un elegante vestido crema largo hasta el suelo, con la espalda descubierta y unos tirantes que se ataban al cuello sosteniendo la parte de adelante. A esto lo acompañaban unas elegantes sandalias plateadas de alto tacón. Su pelo estaba recogido y lucía realmente preciosa.  
La pequeña Nadeshiko, quien se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, vestía un hermoso vestidito rosa con un sombrerito a juego y zapatitos blancos con medias con voladitos.  
Acompañaban a Sakura Meiling, que vestía un vestido idéntico al de su amiga, pero de color rojo carmesí con brillantes, y Chiharu, una amiga de la infancia junto a su esposo y sus dos hijos, uno de dos años y el pequeño que tenía tan solo meses.  
Llegaron luego más invitados, Fujikata Kinomoto, quien fue fotografiado por los periodistas hasta entrar en la mansión, donde prohibieron la entrada de los paparazzis.  
Llegó por último el novio, acompañado por un par de amigos, quienes les daban sus felicitaciones.  
Uno de los últimos en llegar fue Syaoran Li, quien también fue perseguido por una gran masa de periodistas a los cuales el ignoraba totalmente, pero la mujer que lo acompañaba hacía todo lo posible por figurar en cámara.

- Y díganos señor Li¿Cuándo piensa contraer usted también matrimonio? – Preguntó uno de los periodistas.

- Muy pronto, cuando estemos bien seguros para el gran paso, porque Syaoran y yo nos amamos mucho y estamos ansiosos por elegir fecha para nuestra boda. – Contestó Haruka colgándose del brazo de Syaoran.

Los de seguridad de la mansión Daidougi, escoltaron al joven Li y su prometida hacia adentro de la mansión, no sin antes la chica despedirse con la mano como una gran princesa de las cámaras.

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso Haruka? – Preguntó molesto Syaoran.

- Syao… son solo de la prensa.

- Pero sabes que me molesta mucho. – Dijo Syaoran suspirando y caminando hacia el jardín.

Ya estaban todos sentados, y apenas tuvo tiempo de darle suerte a Eriol, ya que el sería el padrino de bodas y debía estar junto a él, adelante.  
Miró hacia todos lados. Estaban todos muy bien… pero no encontraba a la mujer que esperaba con tantas ansias ver ese día… quizás se había vuelto tan frívola que ni le interesaba el casamiento de su prima.  
De repente, una mujer salió corriendo de la mansión con una pequeña en brazos y se la entregó a Meiling… Un momento¿a Meiling, su prima? Observó con mucho detenimiento a esa chica y vio que corría a toda velocidad hacia donde él estaba, pero del otro lado, seguramente era la madrina de la boda, pero… un momento, era la madrina… entonces…  
La miró con detenimiento. Cabello castaño algo corto, pero recogido, fuertes ojos esmeraldas, que aún no lo habían visto, piel tersa solo a la vista, frescura en sus movimientos….  
Sakura se colocó rápidamente los tacones y levantó el rostro para enderezarse y ponerse adecuadamente.  
Ahí Syaoran la vio bien. Esa boca, esa nariz y esos rasgos, no eran otros que los de Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, la verdad odiaba hacer ese tipo de escenas, pero el pañal de su hija rogaba por un cambio. Así que tuvo que ingresar rápidamente a cambiar el pañal a Nadeshiko, encima el alboroto que había en la entrada por una pareja y los periodistas la detuvieron, ya que eligió ir por otro camino y no enfrentarse a lo malditos paparazzis.  
Miró a la gente, nadie la miraba, solo un par por suerte. Giró su rostro y… no podía ser… unas gemas ambarinas la miraban sin detenimiento, abiertas de par en par, clavadas totalmente en ellas… dios santo, estuvo preparándose todo el santo día para ese encuentro y ahora sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente. ¿Por qué Syaoran tenía esa mirada tan profunda que la dejaba de rodillas?  
Pero no pudo pensar mucho mas en ello, la marcha nupcial ya había comenzado a sonar, y su contacto visual duró tan solo unos segundos mas al girar simultáneamente el rostro hacia la novia que hacía su aparición del brazo de Hitome Daidougi.  
Delante de ella, dos niñas de cinco años aproximadamente, caminaban lanzando pétalos de flores color amarillos sobre la alfombra. Detrás de ellas dos, otra niña un poco mas grande que vestía el mismo vestido color crema de las dos de adelante caminaba con las dos alianzas en una caja. Hitome dejó a Tomoyo en el altar junto con Eriol y dio inicio la ceremonia.

La misa había sido conmovedora. Tomoyo no paraba de sonreír y Sonomi lloró en el momento que Tomoyo decía sus votos para con Eriol.  
Pero el problema llegó en el momento de bailar el vals. Los novios lo abrían, pero debían seguirlos los padrinos de la boda y luego los padres de los novios. Y ¿Cuál era el problema? Muy simple, Sakura debía bailar con Syaoran.  
El vals comenzó, Tomoyo y Eriol bailaban dulcemente al ritmo de la canción. Cuando comenzó la siguiente pieza, Syaoran se acercó lentamente a Sakura y le ofreció su brazo para bailar. A Sakura no le quedaba otra que aceptar.  
Sintió como Syaoran colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura y con la otra tomaba su mano.

- Cuanto tiempo Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Lo mismo digo. – Dijo Sakura.

- Tienes las manos frías. ¿Estás nerviosa? – Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

- No, es que ha refrescado un poco, eso es todo.

- Me parece que no es eso, pero voy a hacer de cuenta que es verdad. – Dijo Syaoran. – Y dime¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

- Bien… ¿y tú?

- Espectacularmente. – Dijo el castaño mientras presionaba más su mano contra la cintura de la castaña.

La segunda pieza terminó y Syaoran se separó de la castaña para ir a bailar con Tomoyo, al igual que Eriol bailó con Sakura.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó la amatista.

- ¿Y que?

- ¿Cómo y que¿Qué sentiste al ver a Sakura?

- Nada. – respondió secamente. – Absolutamente nada.

- No tienes porque mentirme Syaoran, vi como se miraban. Tienen tantas cosas por decirse…

- No lo creo así…

Terminó la parte del vals y Syaoran no sacó en ningún momento a bailar a Haruka. Se sentó en la mesa para comer el plato de entrada.

- Es ella¿verdad? – Preguntó Haruka mirando con desprecio hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

- No se de quien hablas. – Dijo Syaoran pinchando un camarón con su tenedor mientras miraba de reojo hacia la mesa de Sakura.

- No te hagas el idiota Syaoran… vi como se miraban mientras bailaban…

- No nos mirábamos de ninguna manera especial. – Dijo Syaoran mientras miraba como Sakura le daba de comer a una beba… un momento ¿una beba? La misma que traía cuando venía corriendo desde adentro de la mansión hacia la capilla.

Haruka se quedó cruzada de brazos en silencio. Syaoran se dio cuenta del estado de su prometida y la abrazó levemente, pero Haruka observó que Sakura los estaba mirando y lo besó sorpresivamente, haciendo que la castaña mirara hacia otro lado.

Sakura miro hacia abajo y sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Así que tenía novia….  
Pidió a su padre que cuidara a la niña y ella se fue para el baño.

- Syao, mi amor¿me disculpas un segundo? Voy al baño. – Dijo Haruka siguiendo los pasos de Sakura.

- De acuerdo, ve…

Sakura se miró al espejo y se enjuagó la cara… todo esto le estaba haciendo muy mal. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño se encontró con aquella mujer que había besado a Syaoran.

- Hola Sakura Kinomoto. – Dijo la mujer fríamente.

- Mph… ¿hola?

- Mira idiota, espero que no te acerques a mi prometido porque te juro que soy capaz de matarte imbécil. Él y yo estamos perfectamente bien, a punto de casarnos, y no quiero que te metas en el medio…

- Ni pensaba. – Dijo Sakura alzando una ceja. – Lo de Syaoran y yo terminó hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo de las Bahamas es historia pasada. – Dijo Sakura.

-¿Bahamas?

- ¿Ah Syaoran nunca te lo dijo? Nos conocimos en las Bahamas y allí nos enamoramos… y cuando veníamos a la ciudad hacíamos hasta lo imposible por escaparnos y regresar a la playa para vernos…

- ¡Es mentira! – Gritó Haruka.

- No lo creas si no quieres. – Dijo Sakura.

- Y claro, conoció a una chica que le abrió las piernas fácilmente en las Bahamas¿Cómo no resistirse?

Sakura le pegó una fuerte bofetada.

- Prefiero eso y no ser una secretaria desesperada por el dinero de mi jefe.

Diciendo esto, Sakura se dio media vuelta y regresó a su mesa.  
Haruka por otro lado no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, ya iba a ver la imbécil de Kinomoto, a ella nadie la llamaba secretaria desesperada.

* * *

**_Parece que lo hago a propósito verdad? xD jajajjaa :p espero que me disculpen la demora y no haber finalizado el fic hoy, pero esque sino me quedaba muy largo el capítulo y de esta manera me ahorro el epilogo ya que vendrá con el proximo capítulo que esta vez SI es el final :p_**

**_Bueno, CONSIDEREN ESTO COMO UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD ATRASADO jajajaja . Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios como siempre..._**

**_No tienen idea el placer que me da saber que les gusta mi historia y se toman el tiempo para leerla y hacerme llegar sus opiniones :)._**

**_Bueno, como sabran, estoy en el proycto de lanzar un nuevo fic jojojo. Pero cuando tenga este finalizado, calculo que por febrero estará rodando por las páginas de fanfiction jejeje. _**

**_Bueno, eso es todo, muy felices fiestas, espero que me disulpen la demora.  
Un beso enorme_**

****

**_CUALQUIER DUDA, SUGERENCIA, O SOLO SI QUIEREN CONTACTARME O CONOCERME O CHATEAR CONMIGO LES DEJO MI MAIL._**

**_j.sakuraplatina(arroba)hotmail(punto)com._**

**_Lo pongo así porque sino no sale, pero saben como tienen que agregarlo._**

**_Un beso enorme_**

**_los quiero mucho_**

**_chau chau_**


	15. Ch15: Un final feliz

_Sakura le pegó una fuerte bofetada._

_- Prefiero eso y no ser una secretaria desesperada por el dinero de mi jefe._

_Diciendo esto, Sakura se dio media vuelta y regresó a su mesa. Haruka por otro lado no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Ya iba a ver la imbécil de Kinomoto, a ella nadie la llamaba secretaria desesperada._

**Capitulo 15**

"_**Doble Vida"**_

**By Julieta Martinez (Juchiz)**

Sakura regresó con toda la furia acumulada en su ser a su mesa. Tomó a su hija en brazos y termino de darle de comer.  
Por otro lado, Haruka regresó llorando del baño y se sentó al lado de Syaoran.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó el ambarino. -¿Por qué lloras Haru?

- ¡Syaoran! – Exclamo entre falsos sollozos. – Fui al baño, como te había dicho, y estaba ocupado. Entonces espere…. Y cuando se abrió la puerta salió Sakura Kinomoto… y… fue horrible Syao. – Dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Le sonreí cordialmente, y pase a su lado, pero ella me tomó la muñeca y me dijo que era una secretaria que le abría rápidamente las piernas a mi jefe desesperada por su dinero, y que cualquier día, como ella tenía poder, mandaba a alguien para matarme…

- ¿Eso te dijo Sakura? – Preguntó Li no muy convencido.

- Si, no sabes, fue terrible…

- Descuida Haru, descuida… Kinomoto no te hará nada.

Una sonrisa perversa se asomó en los labios de Haruka mientras era cobijada entre los brazos de Syaoran.  
Y llegó la primera tanda de baile, donde todos los invitados se levantaron y fueron a bailar. Inclusive Haruka bailaba muy animadamente junto a Tomoyo. Meiling en el grupo de Eriol. Y Syaoran, a decir verdad no tenía muchas ganas de bailar, pero Haruka lo llamó y no le quedo otra al ambarino que ir.  
Pero sus ojos estaban clavados en otra persona, quien no se levantaba, estaba con la niña en brazos a lo lejos, sentada en su mesa. En ese momento, Kinomoto Fujikata se acercó a su hija y le sacó la beba de los brazos sentándose él en la mesa. Sakura se levantó, pero no fue para la pista de baile. Syaoran decidió seguirla, tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Sakura Kinomoto.  
Sakura necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Estaba muy agobiada, y eso que la fiesta era relativamente al aire libre, solo la parte de las mesas, y la pista, estaban dentro de una enorme carpa color blanco. Caminó por el inmenso parque de la mansión Daidougi y se sacó las sandalias para estar más cómoda y sentir la suavidad del pasto bajo sus pies. Que bien se sentía… tanto como la suavidad de la arena de las playas de las Bahamas.  
En ese momento, alguien la toma fuertemente de la muñeca y la hace girarse bruscamente casi matándola del susto.

- ¿Quién te has creído Sakura Kinomoto para insultar así a mi prometida? – Preguntó Syaoran clavando sus gemas ambarinas en las lagunas esmeraldas de la joven.

- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó intentando zafarse.

- Me lo ha contado todo.

- ¿Qué te ha contado? ¿Qué no me dejaba salir del baño y me insultó, e incluso me amenazó con que iba a matarme si me acercaba a ti?

- Que sínica… - Dijo Syaoran apretando los dientes y mirándola con odio. – No vengas a decirme que te dijo lo que en verdad tú le has dicho a ella.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Sakura. - ¿Ella te ha metido ese verso?

- Te aclaro Kinomoto que le creo mucho más a ella que a ti. – Dijo Syaoran con desprecio. – Ella es una chica buena y noble, muy sensible, y tú eres solo una loca con piel de oveja, que se acuesta con cualquiera y tiene hijos con cualquiera.

- ¡Syaoran Li no te voy a permitir que…!

- ¿O acaso me lo vas a negar Sakurita? – Dijo con un tono melodramático. – Se que esa beba es tu hija, solo tu la tienes en tus brazos todo el tiempo, y ella busca constantemente tu compañía, estuve observando meticulosamente. – Dijo Syaoran.

- No entiendes nada… - Dijo Sakura mirando hacia arriba para que las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos no salieran a flote.

- Entiendo mejor de lo que piensas. – Dijo Syaoran sin medir sus palabras. – No te acompañó el padre de la niña porque seguro que ni siquiera está contigo, ni tu debes saber quien es su padre, ni el padre debe saber que tiene una hija por el mundo.

Sakura no aguantó más y le plantó una bofetada en el rostro, una bofetada que tendría que haberle pegado hace mucho tiempo.

- No te voy a permitir que hables así de mi hija Syaoran Li.- Dijo Sakura con las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. – Y ojala observaras un poco mas allá de solo lo que ves y midieras tus palabras antes de decirlas. – Dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta para salir lo más rápido posible de esa situación.

- ¡Siempre huyendo Sakura! ¡Siempre! – Gritó Syaoran mientras frustrado pateaba al suelo y echaba una maldición. - ¿Por qué siempre huyes Sakura?.. – Susurró al final dejándose invadir por la impotencia de no saber como entrar nuevamente dentro del corazón de esa chica.

Sakura regresó a su mesa intentando disimular el llanto. Buscó a su hija, pero estaba jugando con las damitas de honor de Tomoyo. Así que decidió ir en busca de su padre.

- Papá. – Dijo Sakura.

- Dime hija.

- Quiero irme, no aguanto mas… - Dijo rompiendo nuevamente en llanto. – Deja que Nadeshiko se quede jugando con los otros niños, pero déjame regresar a casa…

- Sakura… escucha, estás en el casamiento de tu prima, y mejor amiga, no puedes hacerle esto… por más que te duela ver a Li.

- Pero…

- Hija, tu dejaste ir al tren dos veces… atente a las consecuencias…

- Pero…

- ¿Te parece correcto defraudar a tu mejor amiga por culpa de Li?

- No...

- Entonces… has un último esfuerzo y quédate.

Sakura asintió y se sentó. Realmente no tenía ni ganas de vivir en ese momento, mucho menos de bailar.

Syaoran, por su parte, regresó también, y vio a la hija de Sakura jugando con los otros niños, quienes fueron llamados por sus respectivos padres y dejaron a la beba sola.  
Miró a Sakura, vio que estaba teniendo una ardua charla con su padre. Y volvió a mirar a la beba… que ya no estaba en su sitio. Se levantó, pensando en la irresponsabilidad de Sakura al dejar de prestar atención a su hija, y decidió ir a buscar a la niña al parque ya que se debía haber escapado por la puerta de la carpa. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a la niña lejos de la custodia de su madre? Dios santo, por más que fuera la hija de Sakura y un desconocido de vaya a saber donde, no lo podía permitir.

Tomoyo, que bailaba radiante con su flamante vestido de novia, había notado la tensión entre sus dos invitados preferidos… así que decidió hacerle una seña al dj para que terminara con la música y regresaran todos a sus respectivos asientos para comer el plato principal.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para ver a su hija, pero no estaba… ¿Cómo? ¡Su pequeña no estaba! Se desesperó y se levantó a buscarla, quizás se había escondido en algún lugar.

Haruka, por su parte, se sentó y no encontró a Syaoran, cosa que le extrañó mucho porque tampoco lo había visto durante el baile. Buscó con la mirada a Kinomoto, y la vio buscando algo como loca, es decir, que Syaoran no estaba con Kinomoto, una buena señal.  
Se levantó y fue hacia la mesa de Meiling, en donde justo Eriol y Tomoyo se habían detenido para hablar con la chica de cabellos negros.

- Disculpen. – Interrumpió con su irritante voz de fingida inocencia.

- ¿Si Haruka? – Preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Han visto a Syaoran? – Preguntó. – Desde la tanda de baile que desapareció.

- Debe estar tomando un poco de aire y descansando de su sofocamiento Haru. – Dijo Meiling con voz melodramática.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso Mei? – Preguntó haciéndose la estúpida totalmente.

- Oigan… ¿Y Sakura? – Preguntó Meiling ignorando a Haruka.

- Su hija desapareció, la está buscando… - Dijo Tomoyo, quien miraba como Sakura iba hacia afuera, donde también estaba Syaoran ya que había visto como salió detrás de la niña.

- Bueno, no importa, los niños son traviesos, debe estar debajo de alguna mesa. – Dijo Haruka revoleando los ojos. – Ahora lo importante es encontrar a Syao…

- Y Syao es grande, no le va a pasar nada, no es un bebe. – Dijo Meiling con el mismo tono que había hablado Haruka.

- Pero…. ¡Quiero encontrarlo!

- Bueno, entonces vamos a buscarlo. – Dijo Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa, la cual escondía una sonrisa perversa.

- ¿Qué dices Tommy? – Preguntó Meiling.

- Oh, vamos Mei, no creo que sea tan complicado encontrar a un hombre en un jardín… ¿Me acompañan?

Meiling y Eriol se miraron intrigados y se levantaron acompañando a Tomoyo y Haruka a buscar a Syaoran.

Mientras tanto, el castaño caminaba por el jardín buscando a la beba, que no podía ir muy lejos. Bordeó toda la carpa, y encontró una cabecita con pelo castaño asomada entre unos pastos algo largos. La niña estaba jugando con unas flores.

- Al fin te encontré piojito. – Dijo Syaoran alzando a la niña, quien le sonrió muy emocionada.

- Oye… eres muy bonita. – Dijo Syaoran. – Digna hija de tu madre eh…

La niña sonrió y mostró unos hoyuelos en los costados de los cachetes, tal cual como… él sonreía cuando era pequeño… es mas… si pusieran una foto de él de bebé y a la niña, tendrían una sonrisa casi iguales. Sus ojos… lamentablemente no eran del color de los ojos de su madre, pero eran de un color ambarino con destellos dorados… como sus ojos…  
Pero no podía ser, porque se ser así, esa niña debía tener un año aproximadamente, por lo cual… Sakura debió de estar embarazada de 3 meses o 4 meses cuando viajó a Estados Unidos… por lo tanto, no podía ser.

- Nadeshiko…. Nadeshiko. – Llamaba Sakura mientras buscaba a su hija. – Nadeshiko.

- Aquí está tu hija. – Dijo una voz masculina saliendo del lado trasero de la carpa.

- Oh, gracias a dios. – Dijo Sakura, pero luego analizó la situación… ¡Syaoran Li estaba cargando a su hija! Oh por dios… y si, todos tenían razón, eran condenadamente iguales.

- Mph… ¿te pasa algo? – Preguntó Syaoran al ver la palidez de Sakura.

- N…no. – Tartamudeó la castaña. – M…muchas gracias por encontrarla.

- No es nada… es muy hermosa tu hija. – Dijo Syaoran. – Y muy simpática. – Dijo mientras la niña jugaba con su traje.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Sakura estirando los brazos para tomar a su hija, pero Nadeshiko estaba embobada con Syaoran.

- Oye pequeña… es mejor que vayas con tu madre. – Dijo dulcemente Syaoran haciendo que Sakura se conmueva… _él lo debería saber…_

- Mamá…. Papá. – Dijo la pequeña, que estaba comenzando a decir sus primeras palabras.

Sakura no aguantó más, era muy fuerte para ella todo eso.

- Tampoco es para que llores. – Dijo Syaoran. – Es lógico que comience a hablar, ya debe decir palabras sueltas al menos…

- Es que… ¿No te has dado cuenta? - Preguntó Sakura agachando la mirada.

- ¿Cuenta de que?

- ¡Demonios Syaoran! – Exclamó Sakura. – No me lo hagas más difícil…

- ¡Entonces habla de una buena vez! – Gritó Syaoran haciendo que la niña dejara de sonreír.

- Ella… ella…

- ¡Syao! – Gritó una voz femenina a una cierta distancia.

- Haru. – Susurró el chico mientras la chica corría hacia él y se le aferraba al cuello.

- Estaba muy preocupada Syao, ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué estás con Kinomoto aquí? ¿Por qué estás cargando a la beba de Kinomoto?

- Yo… como la niña se escapó vine a buscarla, y ahora estoy esperando a que Kinomoto me de una explicación.

- Yo… mph… olvídalo. – Dijo Sakura

- ¡Demonios Sakura! – gritó Syaoran olvidándose de que Haruka estaba junto a él. - ¡¿Qué mierda tienes para decirme?!

- ¡Nada que te pueda interesar a esta altura de tu vida! – Gritó Sakura. – Ahora dame a la niña.

- ¡Dímelo!

- ¡No quiero interferir en tu vida! – Gritó Sakura provocando q la niña se pusiera seria. – Estás comprometido, tienes otra vida… - Dijo Sakura.

- ¡Por todos los cielos Sakura! – Gritó Syaoran. - ¡Ni que fuera algo que cambiara radicalmente mi vida!

- ¡Que Nadeshiko es tu hija! – Gritó Sakura con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling, que llegaron detrás de Haruka sonrieron de felicidad, al fin Sakura se lo había dicho, ya no había más secretos.  
Haruka se quedó pasmada como una roca.

- La niña es tu hija Syaoran… -Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó el ambarino, quien sentía que sus piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento.

- Es tu hija…

- Pero… ¿Cómo…? Entonces… tú…

- Yo me fui embarazada. – Dijo Sakura. – Fue aquella vez… yo… me enteré de lo de mi embarazo cuando pasó lo del accidente a la salida de la disco.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué viajaste a Nueva York?

- Porque… no quería que te enteraras, y estaba demasiado ofendida contigo por lo que me habías dicho… y… yo había decidido rehacer mi vida junto a Syaoran Li, por eso te pedí que nos viéramos aquel medio día en el restaurante… pero al ver que eras tú, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude… y solo pensé en ir a otro país para alejarme lo mas posible de ti…

- Pero… cuando fui a buscarte al aeropuerto…

- Cuando fuiste al aeropuerto yo pensé en regresar junto a ti, no quería irme, yo te amaba Syaoran… pero recordé que no querías un hijo, que iba a ser un golpe para ti entonces… decidí dejarte hacer tu vida, y aunque me doliera, arreglármelas yo sola sin arruinarte… - Dijo Sakura agachando la cabeza.

- Sakura…. Pero…. Yo fui a buscarte a New York.

- Si, pero no sabías que estaba embarazada, tenía miedo de que si te enteraras decidieras estar conmigo por obligación u otra cosa… además de que recién me había enterado de que eras Syaoran Li y no Syaoran Kiho.

- Pero… ¿Por qué…

- El día que fuiste a buscarme al departamento… te eché porque no quería que te enteraras. Mi embarazo se notaba y no quería que te enteraras que estaba embarazada.

- Sakura… hubiera dado mi vida por enterarme en ese momento que estabas embarazada. – Dijo Syaoran acercándose a la castaña. – Lo que dije en las Bahamas, lo dije porque estaba histérico pensando en que habíamos tenido relaciones sin protección, que no te cuide como debería y tuve miedo… pero si un embarazo ocurría… me hubiera puesto feliz… a pesar de lo que dije.

- Pero…

- Soportaste el embarazo tu sola, sin nadie que te acompañe… fuiste muy valiente Sakura…

- Syaoran…

- Debiste habérmelo dicho, debiste decirme que estabas embarazada, todo hubiera sido más sencillo y nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto sufrimiento…

- Discúlpame… -Susurró la castaña.

- Discúlpame tú a mí por haber reaccionado de esa forma…

- ¡Oigan! – Gritó una voz interrumpiendo la conversación. - ¿Ustedes se piensan que yo estoy pintada aquí o que? – Preguntó Haruka perdiendo la paciencia. – No me interesa como fue su relación "amorosa", ahora yo estoy con Syaoran y tú y tu maldita beba son parte de su pasado…

- Lo se Haruka, tenía que aclarar las cosas, pero eso no significa que me interponga entre tú y él… pero no podía negarle toda la vida que tenía una hija.

- Mejor así, porque yo soy la prometida de Syaoran Li ahora. – Dijo Sakura. – Y espero que ahora no le exijas nada, ni un peso para el bebé ni nada. –Dijo la chica haciendo que Sakura largara una risotada.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo necesito andar rogándole dinero a alguien? – Preguntó Sakura con desprecio. – Soy la heredera de las empresas Kinomoto, no necesito que nadie me esté dando dinero…

- Y además, ni hace falta que ella lo pidiera. –Dijo Syaoran mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Sakura – Si bien no necesita que la ayude económicamente, pienso hacer presencia como padre y darle mi apellido a Nadeshiko.

- Syaoran, no hace falta yo…

Yo quiero hacerlo Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran mirando con ternura a su hija.

- ¡Pero Syao! – Exclamó enfadada Haruka.

- Pero nada, esa es mi última palabra.

Todos regresaron a sus respectivos asientos. Ahora llegaba el momento en el que el novio daría públicamente las palabras de agradecimiento, seguido por el padre de Tomoyo y Sonomi, quienes se emocionaron. Sakura también dijo unas palabras y alzó su copa con dirección a Syaoran, quien le sonrió sutilmente.  
Haruka se dio cuenta de ese detalle y se levantó junto con su copa y la golpeó con una cuchara.

- Yo también quisiera decir unas palabras… - Dijo atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados. – Aprovechando el casamiento de nuestros queridos amigos Tomoyo y Eriol, veo oportuno anunciar mi casamiento con Syaoran Li. – Dijo la chica sonriéndole. – Por esa misma razón y dado que somos muy amigos de los recién casados, he mandado a hacer mis anillos en el mismo lugar, y el mismo modelo que ellos. Syao… te amo.

Syaoran la miró atónito mientras ella le sonreía con una sonrisa desquiciada, no era de ella. Tomoyo parpadeó varias veces sin entender nada, y Eriol entendió que estaba haciendo Haruka con los anillos el día anterior. Meiling tenía ganas de levantarse y asesinar a Haruka mientras que Sakura miró hacia otro lado intentando mostrar indiferencia ante las palabras de Haruka. Algunos de los invitados aplaudieron. Otros quedaron en total silencio. Realmente esa chica era una desubicada por esas palabras enfrente de todo el mundo.  
Pero apenas Haruka brindó, Syaoran se puso de pié y atrajo la atención de todos los invitados.

- Creo que he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, y he dejado avanzar mucho las cosas. – Dijo Syaoran haciendo una leve pausa para luego proseguir. – Te pido mil disculpas Haruka… pero… no voy a casarme contigo. – Dijo Syaoran mirando fijamente a una castaña que se encontraba distraída y al escuchar esa última frase lo miro sorprendida, acompañado de unos cuantos murmullos que llenaron el salón. – Yo… deje escapar a una maravillosa mujer dos veces, y no pienso volver a dejarla escapar, y esa mujer es la madre de mi hija Nadeshiko, nada mas ni nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto.

Un murmullo general recorrió todo el salón y miles de ojos se clavaron en una atolondrada Sakura que todavía no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas Haruka, pero… no puedo atarme el resto de mi vida contigo teniendo una familia con Sakura, una familia de la cual yo puedo ser parte. Y tú te opones rotundamente a mi hija, lo noté hoy. Y yo realmente una relación así no quiero.

- No puedes estar haciéndome esto Syaoran Li. – Dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Syaoran sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sakura. – Pero fue un error el haber dejado ir a Sakura, y recién ahora me doy cuenta.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – Gritó saliendo del salón.

- Sakura…. Perdóname por todo este tiempo, perdóname por haberte echo sufrir, por obligarte a soportar cosas que no deberías haber soportado tu sola. – Dijo Syaoran olvidándose por completo de Haruka. – Perdóname Sakura…

Sakura lo miró unos segundos en silencio y sonrió suavemente acercándose a la mesa del ambarino.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura. – Este momento estuve esperándolo desde que te conocí.

- Sakura…

- Te amo Syaoran.

- Yo también te amo mi Sakura…

Terminando con esa frase, Syaoran acercó su boca a la de Sakura y se unieron en un profundo beso acompañado por los aplausos y suspiros de muchos invitados.

- ¡Al fin! – Gritó Tomoyo llena de felicidad.

- Te felicito amigo. – Dijo Eriol. – La mejor elección que pudiste haber echo en toda tu vida.

- Gracias amigo. – Dijo Syaoran abrazando a Eriol.

- ¡Ay que emoción! – Gritó Meiling – El próximo que se casa es mi primito.

La fiesta finalizó de lo más bien. Tomoyo arrojó el ramo, y adivinen quien lo agarró… Si, adivinaron, lo agarró Sakura.  
Tomoyo partió junto con Eriol esa misma noche en avión hacia París donde tendrían su luna de miel y regresarían en un mes.  
Ahora por fin, Sakura, Syaoran y Nadeshiko, formarían una familia unida y fuerte que no se separaría, como decía el sacerdote, por el resto de sus días, pero Sakura muy sabiamente le agregaba, y por el resto de la eternidad.

**FIN**

**THE END**

**THE FINE**

**Epilogo**

El avión aterrizó en tiempo y forma en el aeropuerto de las islas Bahamas. Una mujer de cabello castaño corto, sus ojos cubiertos por unos grandes anteojos de sol, que vestía una pollera blanca por las rodillas y una blusa del mismo color bajó los escalones del avión privado y pisó por fin tierra después de extenuantes horas de viaje en avión.  
Detrás de ella, bajó agarrada de la mano de su madre una niña de cabellos marrones y ojos ámbares con un sombrerito amarillo y un vestidito del mismo color.

- Bien, ya llegamos. – Dijo Sakura a su hija.

- ¿Y papá? – Preguntó la niña mirando hacia todos lados.

- Papá está en la nueva casa que compramos que ahora vas a conocer.

- ¿Con el mar? – Preguntó la niña haciendo que su madre sonriera.

- Si mi amor, está cerca del mar, y por fin vas a conocerlo.

Ambas mujeres subieron escoltadas por el chofer hacia un automóvil que las llevó por las calles rústicas del lugar.  
Mientras tanto, un hombre de cabellos castaños y piel tostada se encargaba de que su casa estuviera en perfecto orden para la llegada de las mujeres más importantes de su vida. Vestía un pantalón de jean y una remera verde.  
En ese momento, el timbre suena y él baja a abrir.

- ¡Hola papá! – Dijo una vocecita proveniente de la pequeña Nadeshiko, quien se colgó del cuello de su padre apenas abrió la puerta.

- ¡Mi princesa! – Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras la alzaba en sus hombros.

- Hola mi amor. – Dijo Sakura dándole un beso en los labios.

- Hola hermosa. – Dijo Syaoran respondiendo al beso de su mujer, que hacía dos días que no la veía.

- ¡Es hermosa la casa! – Dijo al ver la casa que su marido había comprado en la costa, en la misma costa donde ellos se conocieron.

- Ve a tu cuarto, está arriba. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa. – Verás los juguetes que tienes.

- Pero yo quiero ir al mar. – Se quejó la pequeña Nadeshiko.

- Luego iremos al mar princesa. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Mph… bueno. – Gruñó la niña mientras iba caminando como un pingüino hacia su nueva habitación.

Sakura miró dulcemente a Syaoran y lo abrazó efusivamente.

- Te extrañé.

- Yo también mi amor. – Dijo el castaño acariciando el cabello de su esposa. – Pero no me digas que no te gusto la sorpresa.

- ¡Me encantó!

- Entonces valió la pena. – Dijo el castaño besando a Sakura en los labios.

Habían pasado 4 años desde el casamiento de Eriol y Tomoyo, ahora ellos llevaban una hermosa vida de casados viviendo en un lujoso departamento de Tokio, y eran padres de un niño de tres años, y Tomoyo estaba embarazada de seis meses.  
Un año después del casamiento de estos primeros, Sakura y Syaoran decidieron casarse, y obviamente, formar una hermosa familia. Fujikata disfrutaba abiertamente de su nieta y ya no le exigía tanto a Sakura como antes.  
Por otro lado, sin saber la razón, Nadeshiko se sentía muy atraída por el mar, sin conocerlo. Por esa razón, sus padres decidieron comprar una casa hermosa en las Bahamas, el lugar donde todo había comenzado 6 años atrás.

- Te amo Syao. –Dijo Sakura sobre los labios de su esposo.

- Yo también te amo Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran besándola con voracidad.

- Syao… ¿por casualidad sabes algo de Haruka? – Preguntó Sakura.

- ¿Por qué me haces una pregunta sobre ella justo en este momento Sakura Kinomoto? – Dijo Syaoran fingiendo estar enojado.

- Lo siento, es que…

- Lo se Sak, no te preocupes, por lo que oí, ella esta casada con un empresario multimillonario, así que no nos molestará más… al menos por un largo tiempo. – Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

- Pobre hombre…

- Si, la verdad lo compadezco.

Ambos sonrieron. Syaoran le mostró toda la casa a Sakura, quien estaba fascinada con todo, era la casa que siempre había soñado tener con su hermosa familia.

- ¡Papá! – Exclamó una fina voz – Quiero ir al mar…

- De acuerdo mi princesita, ahora vamos a ir al mar.

La pequeña Nadeshiko sonrió conforme y se puso su traje de baño junto todo su kit de palas, baldes, y moldes para jugar en la arena.

- ¿Vienes? – Preguntó Syaoran a Sakura.

- En un ratito voy. – Contestó la castaña. – Terminaré de ordenar las cosas de Nadeshiko y mías y voy.

- De acuerdo… pero no tardes. – Dijo Syaoran besando en los labios a su esposa.

- Te prometo que no tardo. –Respondió Sakura devolviéndole el beso.

Syaoran cargó a Nadeshiko en sus hombros y salio corriendo hacia la playa mientras la niña estallaba en risas.  
Sakura sonrió. No podía pedir nada más. Estaba en una hermosa casa en la playa con una hermosa familia.  
Subió a la habitación de Nadeshiko y desempacó las valijas de la niña mientras ordenaba la ropa en el placard. Luego fue a su habitación e hizo lo mismo con su ropa. Miró por la ventana de la hermosa habitación y vio la arena fina y blanca y el mar azulino, y a lo lejos, se veía a su marido junto con su hija jugando en el mar… y pensar que un tiempo atrás pensó que eso nunca iba a poder ocurrir.  
Se puso su bikini blanca debajo de un vestido de playa del mismo color, un sombrero de paja, unos anteojos de sol, y bajo hacia la playa junto a su familia, pero en el momento que cerraba la puerta sintió un fuerte mareo.

- Mierda… - Susurró

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó Nadeshiko corriendo hacia ella sonriendo con gotitas cayendo de su pelo. - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Tenía que ordenar algunas cosas mi cielo.

- Bueno, vamos al mar, ¿si?

- Ve tu pequeña, con tu padre, yo… me quedaré en la sombra.

- ¡Mama! Dale, ven.

- Ahora no Nadeshiko, luego…

- Mph… está bien.

Nadeshiko regresó corriendo junto a su padre y se metieron nuevamente al mar mientras Sakura sacaba de su bolso una lona y se recostaba en ella. ¿Qué había sido ese mareo? Realmente hacían unos días que no se venía sintiendo muy bien, pero nunca había tenido un mareo tan fuerte… bueno, lo mejor sería esperar a que regresara a Tokio y hacerse unos estudios.  
Unos minutos después. Syaoran y Nadeshiko salieron del mar y se juntaron con Sakura, quien les sonrió, pero Syaoran no estaba muy convencido, algo le estaba pasando a su mujer.

- ¿Ocurre algo amor?

- No Syao, no ocurre nada…

- Mph…de acuerdo. – Dijo no muy convencido. - ¿Vamos a comer?

- Claro… -Dijeron al unísono madre e hija.

Regresaron a la casa y se cambiaron. Nadeshiko estaba en su habitación mirando tele mientras Syaoran se bañaba y Sakura se cambiaba.  
La hermosa mujer de ojos verdes terminó de ponerse el vestido rosa pálido hasta las rodillas, con vuelo y atado al cuello, y las sandalias blancas. Se miró al espejo y se colocó dos aros blancos. Tomó una cartera del mismo color y colocó su billetera, las llaves y su documento junto al de Nadeshiko.  
En ese momento salió Syaoran con una toalla blanca a la cintura y el pelo rebelde mojado al igual que su torso.

- Que hermosa que estás Sakura… - Dijo el hombre mirando a su esposa.

- Gracias amor. – Dijo la joven sonriente. – ¿Y tu irás así?

- Mph… no se, ¿tú que dices?

- Que si sales así mas de una de devorará con los ojos y eso si que no estoy dispuesta a permitírtelo Syaoran Li.

- Oh, pero que mujer tan posesiva la mía….

- Como no tienes idea. – Dijo sonriendo mientras su marido le tomaba de la cintura.

- Bueno señora Li, si usted es posesiva, su marido también tiene derecho a ser posesivo con su mujer.

- En ningún momento dije que no podía serlo señor Li.

En ese momento, un carraspeo se escucha desde la puerta.

- Si siguen así vamos a ir a desayunar en lugar de cenar. – Dijo Nadeshiko apoyada contra uno de los bordes del marco de la puerta.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente y sonrio a su hija.

- Ya vamos Nadeshiko.

La niña sonrió y se retiró de la habitación saltando dejando a sus padres callados de la impresión.

- Esa niña… es muy rapidita para su edad. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Es común Syao. – Dijo Sakura.

- No, no es común.

- Si lo es…

Syaoran se terminó de vestir y los tres subieron al auto hacia un restaurante del centro, muy bonito, iluminados por unas cuantas velas.

- ¡Que lindo! – Exclamó Nadeshiko.

- Me alegro que te guste princesa. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió y entró junto a su familia al restaurante, donde se sentaron en una mesa y un mozo les trajo la carta para que elijan.

- Quiero pollo al escabeche ma. – Dijo Nadeshiko mirando pensativa la lista de menús

- Nadeshiko, no te va a gustar, ¿Por qué no pides algo mas clásico como milanesas con papa fritas? Que sabes que te va a gustar.

- Porque yo quiero pollo al escabeche madre. – Dijo la niña mirando de forma inquisitiva a su mama.

- Déjala Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa de lado mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en el menú. - ¿Tu que vas a comer?

- Am… creo que un filete de merluza con guarnición de puré mixto estaría bien.

- Bueno, yo pediré pejerrey al bermejo, se ve interesante. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Qué es un pejerrey papá? – Preguntó la niña mientras jugaba con unas servilletas.

- Es un pez Nadeshiko. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Ah… ¿Y que es un bermejo? – Preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez el mozo la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué van a ordenar? – Preguntó el hombre.

Syaoran pidió lo que su hija y su esposa habían elegido unos minutos antes y el mozo se retiró.  
Empezaron a hablar de cosas y cosas y más cosas y ni cuenta se dieron de los 20 minutos que pasaron, hasta que el mozo volvió a aparecer con las bandejas de comida en sus manos.

- El Pollo para la señorita, el filete para la señora, y el pejerrey para el señor.

- Muchas gracias.- Respondieron los tres a unísono.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamó la pequeña Nadeshiko.

- Lo que pediste corazón. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¡No me gusta! Tiene ajo. – Dijo la pequeña juntando sus deditos.

- ¡Te dije que no te gustaría! - Exclamó Sakura.

- Pero no me dijiste que tenía ajo ¬¬ - Dijo Nadeshiko.

- Bueno, bueno princesa, no discutas con tu madre, podemos pedir una milanesa, o unas papas fritas, no te preocupes. – Dijo Syaoran sonriente, pero Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada y antes de que la niña pudiera decir ¡bueno! Sakura abrió la boca.

- No Syaoran, ahora la señorita comerá lo que pidió.

- Pero mama…

- Nada de peros Nadeshiko, debes aprender a que si te digo algo es porque se como será después, ¿me entiendes?

- Si mamá…

Syaoran miro seriamente a Sakura y comenzó a comer su comida, Nadeshiko hizo lo mismo, con una terrible cara de asco, y Sakura comió lo suyo.  
Después del quinto bocado, la jovencita Li no podía mas y estaba a punto de ponerse llorar, pero había sacado la terquedad de su padre y no pidió que le dejaran no comer. Se esforzó hasta el décimo bocado, donde Sakura le quitó el plato.

- Ya es suficiente Nadeshiko, ten, come mi comida que te gustará. – Dijo la joven mujer, que al sacarle el plato a su hija y oler el pollo al escabeche sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

- ¡Gracias mamá! – Exclamó la niña con una sonrisa radiante.

- Espero que hayas aprendido. – Dijo Sakura.

- Si, si, si.

Y así transcurrió la cena, hasta que terminaron y Nadeshiko comió un helado de dos metros de alto.  
Regresaron al auto, Nadeshiko saltando como una langosta se metió en el asiento trasero, mientras que Sakura subía al asiento del acompañante. Pero en el momento que abrió la puerta del automóvil, Sakura sintió un fuerte mareo y retrocedió chocándose con el cuerpo de su esposo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sak? – Preguntó el hombre preocupado.

- No se, creo que algo me cayo mal. – Mintió la castaña. – No debe ser nada grave.

- Pero…

- Vamos Syaoran, regresemos a casa.

Y así volvieron a la casa Li, pero Syaoran notaba a su esposa algo distraída, pensante, como en otro mundo. Algo le estaba pasando a su Sakura.  
Acostaron a la pequeña Nadeshiko y Syaoran esperaba a su esposa acostado en la cama con unos simples boxers.  
Sakura, que ya vestía su pijama, se acostó al lado de su esposo y se cubrió con las mantas.

- ¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó Syaoran mientras dejaba el libro que estaba leyendo en su mesita de luz.

- Un poco. Mas que nada estoy cansada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Saku? – Preguntó el ambarino tomando una de las manos de su esposa.

- Nada, ¿por?

- Desde hoy en la playa te noto distinta, como si te hubiera pasado algo… ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Sakura lo miró con los ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par y los clavó en los ojos ambarinos de él, que la miraban con una dulzura que solo Syaoran podía tener.

- Syaoran… - Dijo Sakura agachando la mirada – Yo… … … yo… … … … … estoy teniendo frecuentas mareos. No se que me ocurre, tengo dolores de cabeza, mareos fuertes.

- Sak… ¿Quieres volver a Tokio q hacerte unos estudios?

- ¡No! – Gritó la joven de ojos esmeraldas. – No me perdonaría arruinarle las vacaciones a Nadeshiko y a ti solo porque no me siento mal.

- Sakura, tu salud es más importante para tu hija y para mí que unas simples vacaciones que podemos hacer cuando queramos. Además tenemos la casa aquí, así que ni en la estadía hay que pensar amor.

- Si pero… Nadeshiko…

- Nadeshiko comprenderá… mañana a la mañana se lo diremos y a la tarde partimos para Tokio, ¿Qué te parece?

- No estoy de acuerdo Syao, porque…

- ¡Nada más para decir! Mañana regresamos a Tokio.

Al día siguiente, Syaoran le explicó el porque había que regresar tan pronto a Tokio. La pequeña se entristeció, pero al saber que su madre no se encontraba bien, aceptó. Además su padre le explicó que podían volver cuando ella quisiera.  
Esa mañana hasta las tres de la tarde, la pequeña estuvo todo el día en la playa, junto a su padre mientras su madre tomaba algo de sol.  
A la tarde, los tres fueron al aeropuerto y tomaron el primer vuelo hacia Tokio.

Entraron al departamento donde vivían y Nadeshiko fue corriendo directamente a su habitación a saludar a sus muñecas mientras Sakura llamaba a su padre para avisarle que habían regresado y Syaoran preparaba algo para cenar.  
A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran decidió visitar las empresas de su familia junto a Nadeshiko y luego visitar a Fujikata, mientras tanto, Sakura fue al hospital para hacerse revisar por su medico.

- No se que ocurre doc – Dijo Sakura. – Últimamente tengo frecuentes mareos, dolores fuertes de cabeza, nauseas, cambios drásticos en el humor y…

El doctor le sonrió y le indicó que se sentara en la camilla. Así lo hizo Sakura, y el doctor comenzó a palparle la panza, verle los ojos, la boca.

- Usted no tiene problema alguno Señora Li. – Dijo el doctor.

- Pero… no me vengo sintiendo bien y…

- Mire, el problema que usted tiene es que está embarazada. – Dijo el doctor sonriente.

- Em…barazada

- Exacto. Usted está embarazada, la felicito.

- ¡Embarazada! ¡Gracias! – Exclamó Sakura sonriente.

- De todas maneras le doy la receta para que venga en la semana y se haga un análisis de sangre completo y una ecografía, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió y salió feliz del consultorio. No le diría nada a su esposo hasta no hacerse los estudios y estar 100 segura.  
A la noche regresó a su casa y se encontró con Syaoran y su hija mirando televisión en el linvig.

- Hola. – Saludó la castaña.

Syaoran se levantó del sillón y fue hacia su esposa.

- ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

- Que es causa del estrés. – Dijo la castaña sonriente.

**Una semana después…**

- La felicito señora Li. – Dijo el doctor mientras le pasaba un aparatito con gel por la panza. – Usted está esperando mellizos.

- ¡Mellizos!

- Exacto, todavía no se sabe el sexo, pero dentro de poco, cuando el embarazo avance, lo sabremos.

Sakura regresó con las imágenes de la ecografía a su casa y abrazó efusivamente a Syaoran dando vueltas, muy feliz.

- ¿Qué ocurre corazón? – Pregunto Syaoran extrañado por la actitud de su esposa.

- Tengo una noticia que darte amor.

- Por lo que veo es buena.

- Muy buena.

- A ver…. Dime.

- Cierra los ojos. – Pidió Sakura mientras sacaba las imágenes de la ecografía. – Ahora ábrelos.

- Pero que es… ¿una ecografía?

- Si Syaoran… ¿los ves? Son tus hijos.

Syaoran enmudeció.

- Mis… hijos… Sakura tu estás…

- ¡Estoy embarazada de nuevo Syaoran!

El castaño sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente dando vueltas por el aire.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo Syao… ah… y son mellizos.

- Es decir… ¿que tendré dos hermanitos en lugar de uno? – Preguntó una vocecita desde la puerta.

- Así es. – Dijeron ambos adultos al darse cuenta de la presencia de la niña en el cuarto.

Nadeshiko sonrió y fue a abrazar a su mamá.

- Gracias mami.

Sakura sonrió y besó a su esposo. Estaban agrandando la familia, una familia que al principio nunca pensaron que podría ser, una familia que por culpa de la terquedad de ambos estuvo a punto de nunca ser.

**FIN**

**_Ayyyy infintos perdones por la tardaza u.u se que me van a odiar, pero bueno :p mejor tarde que nunca no? ... ... ... aayyy tarde tanto q seguramente mucha gente dejo de entrar a esta pagina y nunca leyeron el final TT porqueeeeeee? _**

**_disculpen disculpen disculpen snif..._**

**_Bueno, despues de mis repetidas disculpas, quería agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me dieron durante esta historia que fue una de la mas leídas :p llegando en el capitulo 14 a 184 reviews D y ahora espero con el último que me den su opinión sobre el final de la historia como lo hicieron en el transcurso de ella, porque la verdad... los finales no son mi fuerte ¬¬_**

**_Bueno, una de las razones por las cuales no actualice este final, no fue solo por la falta de inspiracion ni de ganas ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me fui de viaje a Londres y recien volvi la semana pasada, por lo cual me tuve que poner al día con esto de los fanfics :p así que esperen dentro de estos días un nuevo capítulo de "Eres tu mi realidad"... Ah por sierto, les adelanto algo, Sakura y Syaoran se van a pelear grosamente y ella va a volver a las drogas... nada mas :o los dejo con las ganas ( a los que lo leen) y a los que no... bueno, les dejo el bichito picando para que la lean jijijiji._**

**_Bueno, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo incondicional, por aguantar los retrasos en publicar los capítulos, pero finalmente llegamos al final de "Doble vida" y pasa a ser mi tercera historia finalizada._**

**_Espero que comenten el final de la historia, de verdad necesito saber su mas sincera opinion._**

**_Un beso enorme a todos_**

**_y hasta la proxima :) (L) _**

**_Juchiz -- Julieta Martinez_**

**_PD: me enteré que hay otra juchiz en el mundo ¬¬_**

**_jajajaj_**

**_besoooos._**


End file.
